A Loud Mistake
by Luxi213
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Lincoln qui à un mal de tête et qui décide d'aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Sauf que ça s'adonne être une Grosse erreur. Attention, thèmes difficiles, tel que le kidnapping d'enfant et le traumatisme. EDIT: la publication des chapitres a reprit. EDIT2: L'histoire en est à la moitié. EDIT3: La publication n'est pas régulière
1. Chapter 1

A Loud mistake

Lincoln était dans sa chambre, essayant de fuir le chaos incessant que ces 10 sœurs apportaient dans la maison. Encore une fois, elles avaient réussi à trouver une raison pour se battre « Inutile, bien évidemment. » Le jeune et seul frère de la famille Loud, en avait marre. Il voulait seulement passer un après-midi calme, chez lui, à lire des bandes dessinées. Les moments où il peut actuellement avoir un temps en paix chez lui sont extrêmement limités. Il avait même décidé que, cette fois, il allait barrer la porte d'entrée de sa chambre pour être sûr que personne ne vienne gâcher son moment de plénitude. Deux minutes, c'est le temps qui s'est écoulé avant qu'une de ces sœurs vienne tenter de défoncer sa porte pour avoir son attention.

« LINCOLN! SORS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE! J'AI BESOIN QUE TU FASSES LE JUGE POUR MA ROUTINE! SI JE NE GAGNE PAS, CE SERA TA FAUTE! »

« Lola. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir tout ce bruit. J'ai mal à la tête. »

« SUBIR? COMMENT OSES-TU? TOUT LE TEMPS QUE TU PASSES AVEC MOI EST LE MEILLEUR TEMPS DE TA VIE, SUIS-JE CLAIRE? »

« Grrrrrr... Je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien... »

« TU AURAS MON ÉCHEC SUR LA CONSCIENCE LINCOLN! »

Après le départ de sa sœur, l'enfant allongea sa tête sur son oreiller, essayant de calmer la migraine qui le harcelait depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur de tester la force de décibel des speakers de Luna pour son prochain concert. Lincoln n'en pouvait plus d'être le serviteur de toutes ces sœurs, il a fini par réaliser que lui aussi avait une vie et qu'il avait des occupations. Au fil du temps, il a appris à ne plus prendre les menaces de ces sœurs trop personnelles. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Lola ne gagne pas, mais c'est bien de la faute de Luna s'il se retrouve avec un si grand mal de tête.

Voilà maintenant que Luan, Lili et Lisa se chicane elles aussi, ce qui augmente encore plus le niveau de bruit de la maison de désagréable à insupportable.

« Plus jeune sœur, je sais que vous êtes la fautive face à la récente disparition de mes plans de recherches sur la décoloration capillaire précoce! »

Lili, elle, pour défendre son opinion, tire la langue vers la sœur lui portant les accusations.

« Alors, Lisa, la question n'est pas sur tes recherches, mais sur Mr Coconuts. Il a disparu et j'ai très bien vu ton intérêt malsain envers lui! RENDS-LE-MOI! »

« Écoute sœur, c'est vrai que j'ai un certain... Intérêt envers ton pantin, mais crois-moi, je n'y ai pas touché... COMPARER À LILI QUI ELLE ME VOLE MES DOCUMENTS! »

« AGHAGAPOPO » tout en tirant la langue encore.

Lincoln, lui, grogne encore dans sa chambre. Les chicanes insignifiantes l'énervent, mais ce n'est pas ce qui devrait l'inquiéter pour de vrai, c'est les jappements de Charles dans la cour. En effet, bien que personne n'y prête attention, le petit chien à de très bonnes raisons de japper si fort. Il essaye d'avertir sa famille d'un grand danger qui réside dans leur jardin : une adolescente de 17 ans cacher dans un buisson, jumelle à la main, espionnant le coté de la maison Loud. Les jappements du chien ne semblaient pas la déranger du tout alors qu'elle continuait à espionner la chambre du garçon avec ces jumelles. Le seul moment où elle se mit réellement à réagir fut quand son talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller.

« Oui? ``A`` en contact. J'ai une cible en vue Monsieur. Oui. Ennuyer par sa famille. En effet, un garçon, 11 ans. Exactement comme vous le voulez. 1216 Franklin avenue Non, attendez, il bouge. En ville, je crois. Oui. D'accord, j'attends. Rogger. »

La jeune fille rangea alors son talkie, jeta un regard vide vers le chien, puis quitta le buisson dans lequel elle était cachée pour aller Dieu sait où. C'est à ce moment que Lana arrive dehors pour voir ce qui fâchait Charles, mais l'espionne n'a laissé aucune trace de sa présence.

Enfin, aucune chez les Loud, car une rue plus loin, là où marchait le voisin des Loud, se déroulait une scène plus qu'étrange. En effet, alors que le vieil homme marchait tranquillement, il fut surpris de voir deux adultes, un homme et une femme, portant le corps inconscient d'une adolescente. Étant un homme avec une intelligence normale, le vieil homme sortit son téléphone, prêt à appeler la police.

« -Monsieur, attendez! commença l'adulte, je suis le père de cette enfant! Je sais que cette situation semble un peu... Inhabituelle! Mais ma fille perd souvent connaissance quand elle prend trop le soleil!

-En effet, ajouta la femme, nous nous excusons pour cette... étrange situation. Écoutez, nous devons en vrai nous dépêcher de la ramener à la maison pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien, mais je vous en prie, ne dérangez pas la police avec ça.

-Ma fille risque gros si elle reste ici! Et je ne veux pas avoir une contravention pour délie de fuite, alors, s'il vous plait, ayez confiance. »

Le vieil homme était de nature très suspicieuse, et au fond de lui, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la scène qui se présentait à lui, mais quelque chose dans le regard des parents de la fille lui donnait une confiance absolue envers leur histoire.

« B... Bien sûr! Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose arrive à votre fille. Désolé d'avoir pris votre temps, bonne journée!

-Bonne journée Monsieur Grouse! Dis alors la femme avant d'aider son mari à installer la fille sur la banquette arrière. »

Alors que le vieil homme reprit sa marche, ce n'est que lorsqu'il a entendu le son de la voiture qui tourne la rue qu'il réalisa quelque chose d'important.

« Attends... Comment connaissait-elle mon nom? »

Une boule d'angoisse s'est alors formée dans l'estomac de l'homme qui s'est retourné pour malheureusement voir que la voiture n'était plus là. Ce n'est que trop tard que l'homme a compris qu'il avait fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie. C'est donc très angoisser que le voisin des Loud rentre chez lui, ne remarquant même pas la présence du seul garçon de l'autre famille sur le trottoir, n'entendent même pas les cris que lui et une ces sœurs s'échangent.

« LINCOLN! NE VA PAS MARCHER DEHORS TOUT SEUL! ON A BESOIN DE TON AIDE ICI! »

« ARRÊTE DE CRIER LORIE! J'AI. MAL. À. LA. TÊTE. ET VOS CRIS NE M'AIDENT ABSOLUMENT PAS À ALLER MIEUX. JE VAIS DONC PRENDRE DU TEMPS POUR MOI ET PROFITER DE L'AIR FRAIS, TU AS UN PROBLÈME AVEC ÇA?

« Oh... Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais... Excuse-moi de t'avoir criée dessus... Reviens rapidement, OK? Si tu ne te sens pas mieux dans une heure, ne traine pas, nous allons t'aider.

« Merci Lorie... Désolé d'avoir hurlé... »

C'est sous cette belle note que Lincoln continua sa route vers le coin de sa petite ville le plus propice à être appelé le « centre ville ». Il y avait, en effet, beaucoup de bruits ici aussi, mais certainement moins que dans la maison de l'enfant.

« Je sais que je ne semble pas être un très bon frère, mais comprenez moi, même si j'adore ma famille, parfois, j'ai besoin d'être loin d'eux pour pouvoir profiter de qui je suis réellement. J'ai une vie, moi aussi, et ça, je suis sure que vous pouvez le comprendre.

-Tiens, mon enfant. Ta famille semble t'ennuyer un peu. Viens par ici, arrête de te parler tout seul, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

-AHHHHH! Je... Je... je ne savais pas que j'étais écouté.

-Et bien mon grand, tu sais, comme on dit, même les murs ont des oreilles. »

Plus surpris et honteux que craintif, Lincoln tenta sa chance et approcha le kiosque de l'homme en cape noire. Sur le dessus du kiosque, on pouvait y lire « Magie et illusion du vagabond Lucillio-Roberto-Amezisimo ». Bien que les kiosques du coin changent presque tous les jours, Lincoln savait qu'il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci auparavant.

« Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin, n'est-ce pas.. hemm.. Lucillio-Roberto-... Hemm.. Awsomo?

-Tu peux m'appeler Luce.

-Oh... D'accord. Donc, vous faites des tours de magie?

-En effet mon cher Lincoln! En vrai, je réalise les souhaits des passants avec ma magie!

-Ah, je vois! Vous êtes dans l'occulte comme ma sœur, Lucie.

-C'est à peu près ça! Alors, comme tu me sembles être un garçon bien sympathique, je te proposerais un petit « test » de ma magie, qu'en dis-tu? »

Bien que cet homme fût un inconnu et que Lincoln ne l'avait jamais vu avant, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans le lieu le plus achalander de la ville de toute façon?

« D'accord! Pourquoi pas!

-Alors Lincoln, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites le plus pour le moment, et je te promets que ton souhait se réalisera!

-Ce que je veux le plus pour le moment... Hemmm... je dirais... Me débarrasser de mon mal de crâne? Il m'agace depuis trop longtemps.

-Ah bon, tu as mal au crâne? Tu en es sure? Répète-le-moi pour voir, en me fixant dans les yeux.

-D... D'accord... _Il fait quand même un peu peur..._ J'ai mal au crâne et je n'en peu plus. ... Attends... je n'ai plus du tout mal au crâne! Comment est-ce possible? »

L'enfant était choqué, mais, comme il n'avait que onze ans, son émerveillement prit le dessus sur sa rationalité, et son envie d'en voir plus fut la seule chose à laquelle il finit capable de penser.

« Incroyable! Vous faites de la vraie magie! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux!

-Je te l'avais dit mon garçon! Mais bon, enlever un mal de tête, ce n'est rien compte parer à tout ce que je peux faire d'autre. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais une pause de ta famille?

-P... Pas totalement... Disons que nous sommes beaucoup dans ma famille, et que parfois, je me sens un peu délaisser... J'adore ma famille, vraiment, mais pour le moment, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est pouvoir passer un peu de temps pour moi, loin d'eux.

-Tu sais mon jeune ami, ça aussi, je peux le faire pour toi!

-Vraiment! Vous seriez prêt à m'aider deux fois?

-N'importe quoi pour une petite carotte comme toi mon petit.

-Merci! Merci beaucoup! Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-C'est aussi simple que la dernière fois, d'accord? Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer très très fort que tu es dans une autre famille. Tu peux même imaginer que je suis le père si tu veux! C'est bon?

-Oui, je vois les images dans ma tête, mais vous êtes difficile à figurer étant donné que je ne vois pas vraiment votre visage sous cette cape.

-N'ouvre pas les yeux Lincoln, maintenant, je vais te raconter une histoire, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est écouter, d'accord?

-Compris! Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et j'écoute!

-Parfais! Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon toute triste, car sa famille ne s'occupait pas de lui comme elle le devrait. Un jour, le garçon eut la chance de rencontrer un magicien qui avait la clé à tous ces problèmes. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se laisser porter doucement par le son de sa voix... Tout oublier autour de lui... Juste... Écouter... Lentement... Profondément... Endors-toi... »

Plus les mots du magicien s'enchainaient, plus Lincoln se sentait se perdre dans le son de sa voix. Il ne comprenait plus les mots, mais se sentait de plus en plus fatiguer, ne pensant même pas à essayer de combattre son épuisement. Rapidement, il n'entendait plus aucun son, sauf un léger acouphène. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit la possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux, car le noir complet et le silence lui faisaient du bien. Plus d'odeur, plus de son, plus de lumière, plus de couleur, plus de gout. Plus rien. La seule chose que son esprit était capable de crée était le souvenir de l'histoire de l'homme. Encore et encore. Sans sens ni émotion. Juste une voix ne pouvant être entendue. Juste des images ne pouvant être vues. L'esprit de Lincoln était tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'il ne réagit pas d'un muscle quand la panique prit la foule de la place. Il n'entendu pas la voiture qui fonçait sur la place publique. Il ne ressentait aucune peur quand le magicien arrêta de parler, puis lui souffla au visage une étrange poudre, que l'enfant respira sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que quelque seconde après que l'esprit de l'enfant s'endormit tellement que son corps tomba dans les bras du magicien, et que, sans le savoir, il se fit embarquer dans la caravane volée, et amener à une vitesse folle loin... Très loin... Trop loin...

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Lincoln venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

Une énorme gaffe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, pour commencer, merci à la personne qui à commenter mon histoire, c'est gentil de ta part. pour répondre à ta gentillesse, je vais répondre à tes questions. Tu as commencer pas me demander pourquoi mon titre était en anglais. Et bien, je regarde la série en anglais et je trouve drôle le fait qu'il y ai Loud dans le nom de beaucoup d'épisode. Aussi, bha, j'avais juste cette idée de nom, donc j'ai pris ça. Ensuite, tu voulais savoir dans quel catégorie je mettrais cette histoire. Surement Drame, sachant que je vais beaucoup jouer avec les émotions des personnages. Aussi famille, car ce sera le point majeur de l'histoire. Je ne la mettrais pas dans surnaturelle, car j'ai des explications rationnelle pour tout les événements. Sur ce, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. C'est majoritairement pour toi que j'ai écrit un deuxième chapitre ;)**

 _Voila Voila. Bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 2

«-LINCOLN! OUVRE CETTE PORTE! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU N'ES PAS VENU! TU N'AS DONC VRAIMENT RIEN À FAIRE DE MA RÉUSSITE?

-Lola, arrête de hurler comme ça, coupa Lorie, Lincoln n'est pas dans sa chambre, il est parti en ville, je crois. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

-Il m'avait en effet parlé d'un mal de tête qu'il subissait... Tu sais quand il va revenir?

-Bien... Je lui ai dit de revenir vite s'il souffrait encore. Sinon, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Lui et moi allons avoir une grande discussion ce soir durant le souper. »

Alors que Lola retourne dans sa chambre, furieuse que son grand frère soit parti sans lui donner l'attention qu'elle réclamait, Lorie s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle a entendu une autre de ces sœurs crier.

« -AYE CHARLES! ARRÊTE DE ME GRIFFER ET DE JAPPER! IL N'Y A RIEN DANS CE BUISSON! »

C'est donc dans un soupir que Lorie se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec sa petite sœur Lana, qui habituellement, ne criait jamais contre son chien. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle vit Lana retenir de toutes ces forces son petit chien, qui lui semblait fou, en jappant et s'agitant partout, essayant de fuit l'emprise de la jeune fille de 6 ans.

« -LORIE, AIDE-MOI! CHARLES EST FOU ET NE M'ÉCOUTE PLUS!

-Tiens bon Lana, j'arrive! »

Lorie se lança alors sur sa sœur pour l'aider à maitriser le chien, mais malheureusement, alors que Lorie arrivait, Lana desserra sa prise, ce qui à laisser l'espace au chien pour s'échapper et partir à la course dans les buissons. C'est alors sans hésitation que Lana suivie les trace de son chien, et que Lorie, elle, suivit celle de sa sœur. Le chien se mit alors à renifler le sol tout une suivant une piste précise, puis s'arrêta pour grogner dans un terrain vide, ou l'herbe semblait avoir été fraichement aplati.

« -Oh Charles, tu as dû sentir des animaux sauvages qui s'étaient installés ici et tu as voulu nous protéger, mais c'est que tu es un bon chien! Mais oui, tu as voulu nous protéger, n'est-ce pas mon bébé!

-Ne le félicite pas trop Lana, il vient de déranger tout le voisinage en jappant comme il l'a fait.

-Mais c'était pour nous protéger, Lorie! Tu ne comprends pas! C'est une preuve d'amour!

-Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison. On est presque à deux pâtés de maisons de chez nous.

-Vient Charles! On rentre! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire attention aux méchantes bêtes sauvages. »

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se sont remises en route, le bruit des voitures de polices qui sont passées à côté d'elle ont réussi à les stopper pour quelque temps, les faisant se poser la question la plus évidente : où va cette police? Lorie, qui commence à se sentir de plus en plus angoisser face à tous les événements étranges, prend la main de sa petite sœur et la traine presque de force vers la maison, laissant monter son mauvais pressentiment.

« -Lorie! Tu me fais mal! Arrête de tirer aussi fort!

-Lana. Il y a de la police, Charles semble avoir peur de quelque chose, ce qui n'arrive jamais et j'ai vu Mr Grouse tout à l'heure, il n'allait spécialement pas bien. Quelque chose ne va pas, alors on rentre à la maison, sans trainer. Et ne discute pas. »

C'est donc sans un mot de plus que les deux filles et le chien ont rapidement repris leur route vers leur habitation pour procéder à une recherche sur les événements qui perturbe la ville de Royal Wood. Une fois à la maison, alors que Lana se lance dans sa chambre avec Charles pour raconter son histoire à sa sœur jumelle, Lorie, elle, se lance vers la télévision, là ou Lynn était assis et regardait un match de catch. Dans son angoisse, Lorie n'a pas pris en compte ce que sa sœur faisait tellement elle ressentait le besoin de savoir ce qui se passait.

« -Hey! Je regardais! Rends-moi la télécommande! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Y'a de la police dehors Lynn, et Lincoln est dehors. Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Je suis inquiète.

-Pffff, Lorie. Tu connais Lincoln, il va bien. Un touriste à du appeler la police, car Flip l'a arnaqué. L'habitude quoi. Regarde, ils en parlent!

- _Habitant de Royal Wood, soyez averti que le centre-ville est fermé pour le reste de la journée et qu'il vous est formellement interdit de traverser le barrage policier installer devant toutes les entrées de celui-ci. Pour les habitants n'ayant pas suivi le poste de la police, voici les informations dont nous disposons : un camion aurait foncé en pleins milieux des places passantes du centre-ville, détruisant tout les stands, sauf un seul qui aurait survécu. Malheureusement, le nom obligatoire du kiosque semble avoir été retiré dans la panique. Il est aussi affirmé qu'il n'y a aucun blessé suite à la catastrophe. La police penche à croire que le propriétaire du kiosque est complice de l'attaque, et donc que le camion en fuite contiendrait minimum deux passagers. Maintenant, bien que cette histoire semble inhabituelle, un fait incroyable rend tout le monde fou face à cette situation : aucun des témoins de la scène n'est capable de nous dire la marque du camion, ni même sa couleur. Les événements se sont maintenant passés il y a plus ou moins vingt minutes et la police est à la recherche de toute piste qui pourrait donner autant les identités des attaquants que leurs alibis pour cette attaque. Je vous laisse maintenant avec les diagnostics de la météo pour le reste de la journée..._

-Quoi? lança Lynn, peut-être un peu trop fort. Personne ne se rappelle de la couleur de la voiture? C'est n'importe quoi! Moi, si j'avais été présente, j'aurais même pu retenir le numéro de plaque! Ce n'est pas la panique qui m'aurait fait oublier des informations aussi simples. »

Alors que Lynn continuait de se fâcher contre la foule témoins de l'événement, Lorie, elle, blêmissait à vu d'œil alors qu'elle réalisait que Lincoln était au centre-ville lors de l'événement.

« -L... L... Lincoln... Il... Oh mon dieu...

-Lorie, qu'est ce que t'as? Pourquoi tu parles de Lincoln? J'avoue qu'il aurait bien aimé voir ça, mais tu le sais comme moi, il aurait essayé de jouer au super-héros avec Clyde. Encore. ... Lorie? Sérieusement, arrête, tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Lincoln? LORIE!

-Lincoln... IL ÉTAIT AU CENTRE-VILLE LYNN! Il... Il n'est pas revenu... Il faut aller le chercher!

-T'as entendu la télé sœurette, personne n'est blessé et on ne peut pas approcher le centre-ville. Je comprends que tu as peur pour lui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Il va bientôt rentrer. Où veux-tu qu'il soit allé?

-Tu n'en sais rien, Lynn... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Et c'est toi la grande sœur... Dis Lynn, en soupirant. Écoute, si jamais il n'est pas revenu dans une heure, on va prévenir les parents. Pour le moment, on ferait mieux de les laisser tranquilles. Les connaissant, ils ne feraient que paniquer, et qui sait quel truc illégal ils pourraient faire. Alors, viens t'assoir avec moi, on va regarder la fin de cette partie de catch, OK?

-O... OK... Mais dans exactement 60 minutes, pas une seconde de plus. »

C'est alors que les deux sœurs regardaient la partie de catch ensemble, sur le sofa, en gardant malgré tout une bonne partie de leur attention sur la porte d'entrée. Dix minutes? Rien. Vingt minutes? Rien. Trente, quarante, cinquante? Rien. C'est à ce moment-là que Lynn et Lorie se sont toutes les deux mises à réellement s'inquiéter pour leur petit frère. Il était parti depuis une heure et demie, plus d'une heure après le drame, et il n'était pas revenu? Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas.

« -Il... Il n'est pas encore revenu... mais... Ça ne fait pas encore une heure, non?

-Pas encore une heure...? QU'EST-CE QUE JE M'EN FOUS DE MON UNE HEURE, LORIE! LINCOLN N'EST PAS RENTRÉ! IL AURAIT DÛ RENTRER! IL FAUT AVERTIR PAPA ET MAMAN! »

C'est en entendant les cris incessant, mais bien plus paniquer que d'habitude, que Lucy ce décida à descendre pour savoir quel malheur avait poussé ces sœurs à des sons aussi désespérer.

« -Pourquoi tu hurles, Lynn? Je t'entendais même des conduits d'aération.

-Où sont papa et maman? demanda Lorie, paniquer.

-Je ne sais pas. Avec Lili, je crois. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis que Lisa l'a accusé de vol.

-ON DOIT LEUR PARLER! »

Les trois filles se sont alors lancées comme des fusées dans la chambre de leurs parents, pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ont alors réalisé qu'ils devaient être dans la chambre de Lili, et ont repris leur course folle vers le haut de l'escalier pour presque défoncer la porte de la chambre de leurs deux petites sœurs. Dans la chambre se trouvaient effectivement Rita et Lynn S. Loud avec Lili et aussi Lisa. Les deux parents étaient en train de rassurer Lili qui pleurait alors que Lisa, elle, expliquait ce qui l'avait à pousser à crier sur sa plus jeune sœur. Dès que les trois autres filles sont arrivées dans la pièce, toutes les personnes déjà présentes ont lancé un cri de peur.

« -AHHH! Les filles! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes occupés? cria presque Rita.

-Maman! C'est super urgent! C'est Lincoln! Il.. Il.. IL..! essaya de dire Lorie

-IL N'EST PAS RENTRÉ! cria Lynn Jr, en prenant la relève de sa sœur.

-Quoi? Ce n'est que ça... Soupir... Dis Lucy, visiblement déçue.

-Lucy a raison les filles, vous êtes venu en faisant une scène juste pour ça? ajouta Lynn S.

-V... Vous ne comprenez pas! Ça fait une heure et demie!

-Lorie, chérie... Ton frère est déjà parti bien plus longtemps qu'une petite heure et demie. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous paniquer, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

-Maman! Écoute-nous jusqu'au bout! Lincoln n'est pas rentré depuis une heure et demie ET il était au centre-ville, qui vient de fermer il y a une heure et demie! La police à fermer la place et Lincoln n'est pas revenue! Il n'a même pas texté Lorie pour lui dire où il est!

-Ah... Ça explique déjà un peu plus... Peut-être qu'il a fugué? Dis Lucy, dans ces pensées.

-Fugué? Non. Mon fils ne ferait jamais ça. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, il communique. Lincoln est très diplomatique. Dis Rita, contredisant sa fille en noir.

-J'aimerais vous rappeler, famille, que moi et Lili sommes encore présentes dans la salle. Bien que vous semblez avoir la situation plus ou moins en main, laissez-moi donc y ajouter mon grain de sel. Avec les informations que j'ai récoltées, ainsi que le rapport de police, j'ai le malheur de dire que mes sœurs ont surement raison de s'inquiéter. Bien que cela semble radical, je conseillerais de possiblement appeler la police dans les plus brefs délais pour les avertir de la disparition de mon grand frère.

-Quoi? Dis Lynn S. Mais, pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu envisages? Où est Lincoln selon toi?

-Justement, le problème se pose juste ici, dit nerveusement Lisa. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où peut se trouver mon frère... Mais toutes les pistes me portent à croire que Lincoln n'a pas choisi de ne pas revenir à la maison...

-Wincon? Dis Lili, inquiète, ne comprenant pas les mots de sa sœur, mais comprenant l'inquiétude dans leur visage.

-Mon dieu... Dis Rita, sous le choc des mots de son petit génie. Je... Lucy, va me chercher un téléphone.

-Oui maman. Dit Lucy, sans plus, elle aussi effrayer par la perspective apporter par Lisa.

-Ce n'est pas vrai... Commença Lynn S.

-alors Lincoln aurait... Continua Lorie

-Disparu... Fini Lynn Jr. »

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Lucy arriva avec le téléphone, ainsi que le reste de ces sœurs qui l'ont suivi suite au silence inhabituel qui s'était installé dans la maison. Malgré les questions que toutes les sœurs ont posées à Lucy, celle-ci refusait de répondre. C'est donc en silence que Lucy tendit le téléphone à sa mère, celle-ci pris le combiné, tapa trois chiffres et le colla sur son oreille.

« -B...Bonjour, vous êtes bien le poste de police? Je voudrais reporter la disparition... De mon fils... Cette après-midi. »

 **...**

« -Joanie... la route va être longue, et tu sembles fatiguer. Donne-moi le volant et repose-toi.

-Non Ray. On doit rentrer le plus vite possible et la route est encore longue. On n'a pas le temps. Ne fais que me dire comment vont les enfants. »

C'est à ce moment que le susnommé Ray se tourna pour regarder les deux enfants encore endormis profondément sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. L'un d'eux était une adolescente aux cheveux bruns, et l'autre, un enfant aux cheveux blancs.

« -Ils vont bien Jo... Ils dorment encore. Tu as raison, dépêchons-nous de les ramener à la maison. On a beaucoup de travail à faire... Dis, comment on va l'appeler.

-On en parlera à la maison, Ray. Mais bon, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour lui... »


	3. Chapter 3

**Donc donc donc. Il faut croire que j'aime bien mon histoire, j'ai déjà écrit la suite. Je pense que j'ai hâte d'entrer dans le vrai drame. je sais pas si vous connaissez cette sensation de douleur empathique pour un personnage? C'est ça que je veux faire vivre.**

 **Sinon, j'ai reçu un feedback me disant trois trucs (encore Mr Guest, donc je répond ici): Pour commencer, merci! Contente de voir que t'aime bien mon style d'écriture. Ensuite, pour les erreurs. Je te jure que je fait des efforts, mais disons que ce ne sera jamais parfait. Je ne sais pas si tu es familier avec le système scolaire Canadien, mais dis-toi que je n'ai presque pas réussi mon français, simplement parce que je ne les vois pas, mes erreurs. ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai essayer de mettre plus d'effort. Finalement, c'est moi qui m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris ta question. Je pense que je vais le mettre au rating le plus bas. Je ne compte pas parler de relation sexuelle, de meurtre. Seulement de kidnapping, drogue, et beaucoup de psychologie familiale. Mais bon, je ne comprend rien aux classifications de toute façon, donc si jamais tu veux me proposer le rating, tu es la bienvenue.**

 **Comme je déteste les textes en début d'histoire, je vais arrêter là.**

 _Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3

Tous les membres de la famille Loud présents à la maison étaient assis dans le salon, dévaster pas la réponse que la police leur avait donné suite à leur appel : « Attendez 24 heures, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'ici là ». Malgré toutes les explications scientifiques de Lisa et tous les hurlements de Rita, aucun membre du comité de police de Royal Wood ne voulait prendre en charge la disparition de Lincoln tant qu'un temps de 24 heures ne s'était pas écoulé depuis sa dernière apparition. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que Lincoln était parti, et le jeune garçon n'était toujours pas rentré. Sa famille était en panique totale. Tous avaient arrêté leurs activités du moment pour se réunir dans le salon et rester devant la télévision, en quête d'indices ou d'informations de la police, mais surtout, espérant que d'une minute à l'autre, ils verraient la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur l'unique frère des filles qui s'excuse pour son retard et qui leur affirme que tout va bien, qu'il avait vu Clyde sur le chemin du retour et qu'ils avaient arrêté de voir le temps passer à force de parler de Ace Savvy. Mais tous savent, au fond d'eux, que ce moment n'arriverait pas.

« -Mais quelle torture... Dis Lola, incapable d'attendre alors qu'elle sait que son frère pourrait être en danger.

-C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû agir dès que Lori m'a prévenu de la situation... C'était égoïste de vouloir finir ma partie de Catch... Dit à son tour Lynn Jr.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon cœur, essayait de rassurer Rita. Nous avons tous l'habitude de voir Lincoln partir de temps à autre.

-Sauf qu'habituellement, il revient... Termina Lori.

-Il a peut-être fui pour ne pas m'aider pour mon concours! Dis Lola, agitée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton concours, Lola, commença Luan, peu sure d'elle, ce n'est que **_partie_** remise! Ahahhaha! Vous la comprenez?

-Chérie, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment... Ajouta Lynn S, tout aussi angoissé que sa femme.

-J'avais toujours rêvé d'un moment de désespoir pareil... Déclara Lucy, sous le regard meurtrier de sa famille, mais maintenant que je le vie, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

-Mais, peut-être que Lisa s'est trompée dans ces calculs? avança Leni, ça m'arrive souvent à moi...

-Tu sais bien que Lisa ne se trompe pratiquement jamais... Dis Luna, tristement. Mais qui sait, ce serait préférable...

-Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais il n'y a aucun calcul dans mon résonnement, et, de plus, je ne me suis absolument pas trompé. Plus le temps avance, plus j'ai la confirmation que Lincoln a en effet un problème. Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter encore plus, mais la corrélation entre la panique au centre-ville, sa disparition subite et le manque d'alibi des malfaiteurs me fait penser au pire...

-Wilcoln! Dis Lili, les larmes aux yeux, voulant absolument son frère auprès d'elle.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, dit Lana, après un long silence, peut-être que ce que Charles avait senti, c'est... Oh non...

-Des traces des ravisseurs... Qui le ciblait déjà? Dis Lori, en retenant son souffle.

-N... Non. Vous en faites trop les filles. Vous dramatisez la situation... Arrête, s'il vous plait. Ajouta Rita, à voix basse, effrayée par la nouvelle perspective apportée par ces deux filles.

-Qu'avez-vous dit? Le canidé aurait senti des traces inconnues près de la maison? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit immédiatement? Toutes pistes peuvent être cruciales! S'il vous plait, amenez-moi vers là où notre cher animal a manifesté une agitation tout de suite! »

C'est donc sans un mot de plus que Lori, Lana et Lisa ont quitté le point de réunion de la famille pour se diriger vers l'extérieur sous le regard plein de panique du reste de celle-ci. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermer derrière elles que Lisa osa partager un énorme soupir avec ces deux autres sœurs.

« -Bien que je n'en ai pas l'air... Je déteste être celle qui livre les mauvaises nouvelles. Surtout quand elles sont si graves.

-Lisa, tu crois vraiment ce qui tu disais? demanda, hésitante, la petite de 6 ans. Tu crois vraiment que Lincoln pourrait avoir été...

-Enlever, oui, malheureusement. C'est en effet l'hypothèse la plus probable... Mais la plus horrible aussi.

-Mais merde! Si Lincoln a vraiment été capturé par un maniaque, on ne devrait pas rester là à végéter devant la télévision! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait rien? Dis Lori, plus énerver qu'elle ne le voudrait.

-Lori. On ne peut rien faire. La police ne nous croit pas. Nous sommes coincés à attendre. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est s'informer sur la situation.

-Mais Lori à une voiture! On pourrait patrouiller! Mettre des affiches! Cogner aux portes! Lisa, on peut agir, alors pourquoi...

-ON NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE. Arrêtez! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis de glace face au kidnapping de mon propre grand frère? Je suis détruite, moi aussi. Je rêve d'avoir fait une erreur, d'avoir manqué un indice, une piste, un signe. Depuis que Lori nous annoncer qu'il n'est pas revenu, je passe mon temps à réfléchir pour trouver une autre possibilité, à essayer de trouver une erreur dans mon raisonnement, mais il n'y en a pas. J'ai déjà appelé Clyde, Ronie-Anne, tout le monde! ... Personne ne l'a vu depuis la fermeture du centre-ville. Il s'est littéralement volatilisé... »

C'est à ce moment précis que Lisa craqua et qu'elle éclata en sanglots devant ces deux autres sœurs. Lori et Lana avaient-elles aussi les larmes aux yeux en se faisant mettre la réalité aussi brusquement au visage, en voyant tout leurs espoirs de revoir leur frère revenir aujourd'hui s'écraser devant leurs yeux.

« -Désolé Lisa, moi et Lori y sommes allés un peu trop fort. On doit te faire confiance, c'est toi l'experte.

-Je m'excuse aussi Lisa, Lana a raison. Viens, on va te montrer l'endroit qui a attiré l'attention de Charles.

-J... J'arrive. Répondit rapidement Lisa en reniflant. »

Les enfants partirent alors en marche rapide pour atteindre le lieu précédemment visité, sachant que le sort de leur frère pourrait radicalement changer si une découverte majeure y était faite. Pour Lori et Lana, ce n'était qu'un buisson avec de l'herbe aplatit à proximité, mais pour Lisa, c'était la pire des catastrophes qui ne pourrait pas être découverte derrière chez elles. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais cette trace était la preuve que quelqu'un s'était bel et bien installé ici récemment. C'est en se tournant à 180 degrés que le cœur de la plus jeune sœur tomba en morceau, voyant qu'a cet endroit précis, la vue de la chambre de son frère était optimal. De plus, en un simple coup d'œil, il était évident pour Lisa que ce n'était pas un animal qui avait pris refuge ici, mais bien un humain, pas encore adulte, mais presque. Alors qu'elle venait d'avoir la preuve ultime que son frère était en danger, encore pire, que le crime commis était vraisemblablement prémédité, l'esprit sentimental de Lisa se mit en veilleuse pour activer son esprit d'analyse. Pourquoi? Comment? Depuis quand? Dans quel but? Où? Quand exactement? Sans parler à ces deux sœurs qui l'avaient accompagné, Lisa reprit la route vers sa maison, déterminer à répondre à ces questions pour pouvoir donner ces hypothèses à la police la journée d'après. Elle savait que pour retrouver Lincoln sain et sauf, elle devait faire le travail le plus parfait possible. Elle n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur, la vie de son frère était entre ces mains.

Voyant que Lisa quittait le lieu sans n'avoir dit un seul mot, Lori ne savait pas quoi pensé. Sa petite sœur avait toujours été un mystère pour elle, mais pour le moment, c'était encore pire. Il n'y a même pas plus de cinq minutes, Lisa était en sanglots incontrôlable, mais maintenant, elle ne disait pas un mot, mais avait dans son regard cette étincelle, celle qui signifie qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Lisa avait compris quelque chose que les deux autres filles n'avaient pas pu comprendre, Lori le savait, mais quoi? Le mystère était entier.

Lana, elle, ne voyait pas ce genre de signes. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ces deux sœurs dans un silence que seule Lucy arriverait à pleinement apprécier. Elle avait peur. Peur que le simple fait de ne pas avoir été calmer Charles plus tôt pourrait lui avoir enlevé son frère pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec, sur la conscience, la disparition d'un être cher à son cœur. Elle décida donc de tout de même suivre ces deux sœurs vers la maison, n'osant pas leur faire part de ces doutes et ces tourments.

Dès que les trois filles sont entrées dans la maison, tous les membres de la famille ont directement ressenti les nouvelles émotions projetés par celles-ci suite à leur courte expédition : de la détermination, de la peur, du doute, de la culpabilité et de l'incompréhension. Bref, bien que l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure qu'à leur départ, elle avait changé, et c'était bon signe, n'est-ce pas?

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter toute la famille. Rita se leva donc pour aller répondre à celui-ci.

« -Bonjour, qui est à l'appareil? Dit Rita, pleine d'espoir que ce soit la police.

-Bonjour Mme Loud, c'est Clyde, j'appelle pour avoir des nouvelles de Lincoln. Lisa m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander si je l'avais vu. Comme je ne l'ai pas vu, je voulais juste être sûre qu'il était bel et bien rentré chez lui.

-Je... Clyde... Je suis désolé... Lincoln n'est pas rentré. Merci d'avoir appelé pour prendre de ces nouvelles, tu es vraiment un bon garçon... Lui répondit la mère de Lincoln sur un ton dévasté.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré? Vous savez où il est au moins? Il a fugué? Il a donné des nouvelles? Vous avez appelé la police? Je vais pouvoir lui parler d'ici lundi? Bombarda Clyde de question.

-On ne sait pas où il se trouve Clyde... Mais il n'a pas fugué, enfin, d'après Lisa. On n'a aucune nouvelle, mais oui, on a appelé la police... Dans 20 heures, ils vont ouvrir un dossier. Et... J'espère Clyde... J'espère que tu pourras lui parler d'ici lundi. Répondit Rita, au bord des larmes.

-C... C'est si grave que ça? Pas besoin de répondre, j'ai compris. Je me prépare et j'arrive dans dix minutes. Si Lincoln n'est plus dans la circulation, je veux aider le plus possible à le retrouver. Lori à prévenu Bobby? Sinon, je vais prévenir Ronnie-Anne.

-Merci de venir Clyde, et ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler Ronnie-Anne, Lisa l'a appelé aussi... Et Lori va donner des informations à Bobby au fil des recherches. Enfin, on t'attend à la maison, Clyde.

-Alors je vais faire du plus vite que je le peux, Mme Loud! À plus tard! »

Rita raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers sa famille, les larmes aux yeux, émues par la solidarité qu'un enfant de 11 ans peut avoir dans une si grande catastrophe qui ne le touche même pas directement.

...

Clyde, lui, était dans sa propre habitation, en panique totale. Bien qu'au téléphone, il semblait sûr de lui et calme, la vérité était qu'il avait peur, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, et que l'angoisse de la maman Loud s'était répercutée sur lui. Malgré tout, il voulait garder sa promesse et se devait d'être présent chez les Loud dans les dix prochaines minutes. Pour ce faire, il se précipita vers le sous-sol, là où ces papas étaient, faisant... Un casse-tête?

« -Clyde, enfin! Tu viens nous aider avec notre casse-tête? Dis Harold, heureux de voir son fils les rejoindre.

-Mme Lopez nous a dit que de faire des activités relaxantes en famille était une bonne façon de créer des liens fort et résistant à tout. Ajouta Howard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je... Enfin, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais en fait, je suis venu vous demander un service... Avança Clyde.

-Ah bon, et quoi donc? Dis Harold, ouvert aux propositions.

-J'ai besoin d'aller chez Lincoln... Chez les Louds pour le reste de la journée.

-Ah bon? Mais tu n'y es pas déjà allé hier? Est-ce que c'était Lincoln qui a appelé tout à l'heure? Dis Howard, suspicieux.

-Non, ce n'était pas Lincoln... C'était sa mère. Ils ont un problème chez lui... C'est Lincoln, il est introuvable! annonça Clyde, en criant presque les derniers mots. »

Les deux pères de l'enfant prirent une pose de leur casse-tête pour assimiler la dernière information donnée par leur fils. Eux aussi avaient bien évidemment entendu parler de l'attaque au centre-ville, et avaient décidé que, suite à celle-ci, Clyde ne quitterait pas la maison à moins d'une urgence monumentale. Après un regard plein de sous-entendus et de méfiance échangés par les deux adultes, ils prirent leur décision.

« -D'accord. Prépare-toi Clyde, on part dans deux minutes. Annonça Harold, en se levant.

-Vraiment! Merci beaucoup papa! Je serais prêt! Dis Clyde en même temps de monter les escaliers.

-Ne cours pas dans les marches mon poussin! cria Howard à son fils avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le haut de l'escalier. »

Comme Clyde était en fait déjà prêt, il ne fit que se précipiter vers l'entrée pour enfiler sa paire de souliers d'extérieurs et faire un long soupir. Il devait se calmer s'il voulait être un soutien pour les Loud. Déjà, quand Lisa l'avait appelé, il s'était énormément inquiété. Lisa n'est pas très sociale, il le savait, alors son appel était effectivement perturbant. C'est pour ça qu'après quelque temps, il se décida à rappeler chez son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir que les choses soient plus claires. Malheureusement pour lui, elles le sont devenues un peu trop. Alors que Clyde était plongée dans ces pensées, ces deux pères sont arrivés, clé à la main, eux aussi près pour aller soutenir les Loud dans cette épreuve. Ils savent très bien qu'eux, ils ne seraient pas capables de supporter la disparition de leur fils. Les trois membres de la famille McBride ont tous échangé un regard inquiet avant de se diriger vers la voiture familiale, mentalement plus ou moins prêt à affronter la situation de leurs amis.

« -Clyde... Tu es sure de vouloir venir? Si Lincoln est vraiment porté disparu, ça risque d'être difficile mentalement. On ne voudrait pas te traumatiser... Dit Harold en conduisant, inquiet pour son fils.

-Oui papa, je suis sure! Je dois aider la famille de Lincoln! Il est comme un frère pour moi! Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si jamais on ne le retrouve pas...

-On te comprend Clyde... Tu es vraiment un enfant extraordinaire. On t'aime. Dit à son tour Howard

-merci, Papa, moi aussi, je vous aime. Dis Clyde, pour après se retourner vers la fenêtre de sa voiture, pensant à son meilleur ami. »

Le trajet ne fut en effet pas long, et Clyde put tenir sa promesse faite aux Loud. C'est quand ils sont entrés dans la maison que les McBride ont compris l'ampleur des dégâts. Presque toute la famille Loud était installée dans le salon, excepté Lisa, Lori, Lynn S. et, bien évidemment, Lincoln. Dès qu'il eu passé le pas de la porte, Clyde s'est immédiatement dirigé vers les enfants de la famille pour demander des explications. Les pères, eux, se sont dirigés vers Rita, qui était tellement concentrée sur le bulletin de nouvelles qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée du meilleur ami de son fils. Après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Rita a fini par remarquer les autres adultes et Lynn S. est venu lui aussi accueillir les invités, Lisa et Lori sont descendus. Quand elles ont vu que Clyde était arrivée, les deux filles, qui avaient pris refuge à l'étage, se sont dépêcher de rapatrier Clyde avec elles pour qu'ensemble, ils puissent récolter le plus d'indice, de preuve et de soutiens possible pour que, dès l'appel de la police, ils soient prêts à retrouver l'enfant de 11 ans le plus vite possible. Le temps passa donc dans la maison, avec une ambiance plus ou moins agitée. La nuit finalement tombés, les McBride prirent la décision de dormir chez les Loud pour pouvoir être présents lors de l'arrivée de la police.

La nuit va être longue dans la maison des Loud. En plus du nombre de personnes encore plus élevé qu'avant dans le bâtiment, l'angoisse constante qui flotte dans l'air rend le sentiment collectif presque insupportable.

 ** _..._**

« -C'est bon, nous sommes arrivés. Quel heure est-il? demanda Joanie alors qu'elle stationnait la voiture.

-Hummm.. 1H14 du matin. C'est bien, nous avons été rapides. Dis Ray, fier de lui.

-Mais c'est extrêmement tard! Dis Joanie, surprise. Alexandra a de l'école demain! Elle a besoin d'un bon sommeil. J'aurais dû aller plus vite, la pauvre.

-Tu veux que j'aille la réveiller? Je n'aurais qu'à la guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Gardons les endormis jusqu'à demain, le temps qu'on installe... l'adaptation pour le nouveau, Dit Joanie, dans ces réflexions. Je pense même qu'ils n'iront pas à l'école de la semaine.

-Je comprends... C'est une bonne idée, Approuva Ray. Sinon, avant de sortir... Je fais quoi pour Alexandra? Et on garde l'explication du coup su la tête?

-Garde-la en observation. C'était sa première fois et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Assure-toi qu'elle oublie. Sinon, pour l'explication, on garde C'est le plus vraisemblable. Il ne faudrait pas lui faire peur non plus. Bon, moi, je suis fatigué. Je te laisse t'occuper des trois autres? Demain, aux premières heures, je vais m'occuper du nouveau.

-Bien sûr! Bonne nuit, Jo, lui répondit Ray, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement heureux! J'espère qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.

-Évidement qu'ils vont bien s'entendre, répondit Joanie en sortant de la voiture, c'est Alex qui l'a repéré. Bon, viens m'aider à les rentrer. Je prends le nouveau, tu prends Alexandra. Et assure-toi de ne pas réveiller Xavier et Céleste, OK? »

C'est donc sous ces mots que les deux adultes ouvrirent les portières arrière de la caravane pour chacun ramasser un des deux enfants endormit, sans avoir à se soucier qu'ils se réveillent, sachant qu'ils ne le feront pas. En entrant dans la maison, l'homme alla porter la fille dans une chambre toute décorée qui semblait lui appartenir depuis longtemps. La femme, elle, alla porter le garçon dans une chambre vide, très peu décorée, comme si elle avait été aménagée la veille.

Malgré l'ambiance endormie de l'étrange maison, une certaine excitation était palpable dans l'air... Une excitation malsaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oups, j'ai écrit le chapitre en moins de 24 heures... Et bien. J'ai un nouveau Guest qui m'a poser une question, alors je vais lui réponde à lui aussi ici.**_

 _ **So, no, I wasn't knowing this, but thank you for telling me. I gotta say that it was a bit usefull, 'cause waiting until 24 hours pass was a bit compliquated. So, you help me, and I feel brighter now. It's a win-win I guess.**_

 _ **Ensuite, mon guest habituel! Avant tout, merci de suivre mon histoire! Mon rythme va certainement freiner un jour, mais pour le moment, j'espère**_ __ _ **que tu ne te sent pas trop déborder avec du chapitre au jour/deux jours. Sinon, j'ai choisi k+, me disant que 9 ans et plus, c'était suffisant. je vais peut être**_ __ _ **le faire évoluer**_ __ _ **en T d'ici la fin. Aussi, ne t'inquiète**_ __ _ **pas, un jour, je réussirais à me corriger convenablement. Écrire ici, c'est un peu comme de la pratique, n'est ce pas? ;)**_

 _Bref, bonne lecture_

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain est finalement arrivé. Comme presque personne n'avait vraiment dormi durant la nuit, à 6 heures du matin, toute la famille, plus les McBride, était réunie dans la salle à manger. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils avaient tous faim, faute de ne pas avoir soupé le jour d'avant. Lynn S. était déjà dans la cuisine, préparant un déjeuner complet pour les quinze personnes présentes chez lui. Bien sûr, il aurait grandement préféré qu'ils soient seize, mais que pouvait-il bien faire, mise à par se faire un sang d'encre à chaque seconde qui passe? Le père de famille était terrorisé à chaque fois qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil la place de son fils vide, car elle lui rappelait que celui-ci était peut-être... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ces filles croient que c'était une option. Il préférait essayer de penser ce qu'il avait dit à Lana avant de la border, la nuit d'avant : « Lincoln est peut-être loin de nous, mais il va bien. » C'était en effet le mensonge auquel même Mr Loud préférait croire.

« -Dépêche-toi papa!, cria Luna, Lisa à quelque chose à nous dire!

-J'ai presque fini les crêpes ma chérie, quelques minutes!

-Je n'en reviens pas, dit Clyde, visiblement outré. C'est la pire connerie qui aurait pu arriver.

-Je sens que je vais les tués quand ils vont entrer dans la maison, ajouta Lori, elle aussi enragé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais régler ça quand tout le monde sera là, dit Lisa pour essayer de calmer ces deux acolytes de recherches.

-Voilà tout le monde! Le déjeuner est servi!, dit Mr Loud avec deux assiettes pleines de crêpe entre les mains. Bon appétit! Oh, servez-vous messieurs McBride, j'en ai fait assez pour vingt.

-Mais nous ne sommes que quinze, fit remarquer Harold.

-Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux seulement que tous mangent à sa faim.

-Hem-hem, j'aimerais avoir l'attention s'il vous plait, se lança alors Lisa, maintenant debout sur sa chaise. Comme vous le savez peut-être, moi et mes deux acolytes ici présents : Clyde et Lori, avons passé notre nuit à étayer la situation et faire des recherches.

-Sans dormir? Dis Lola, choquée.

-En effet, sans une seconde de sommeil. Enfin, ce que nous avons trouvé est plus que troublant, continua Lisa.

-Vous savez où est Lincoln? S'essaya Lynn, pleine d'espoir.

-Malheureusement, non. Mais, nous savons comment le retrouver plus facilement. Expliqua la petite génie.

-Vraiment? Ouah, vous êtes vraiment brillants! Mais vous n'avez pas très bonne mine... Ajouta Leni, presque juste pour elle-même.

-Merci pour le compliment Leni, répondit Lori, agacé.

-Mais il n'y avait pas de compliment... Précisa Leni, dans l'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet de discussion, les filles! Coupa Lisa. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est à propos de la police. D'après la loi en vigueur, ils doivent agir dès qu'une disparition leur est signalée.

-Donc ils ne sont pas venus pas selon la loi, mais par leur propre choix? Comment ont-ils osé! cria Rita, hors d'elle.

-Mme Loud, commença Clyde, le problème, c'est qu'ils ont cru que Lincoln avait fugué. Vous savez, ils connaissent votre famille, et ils connaissent aussi mon meilleur ami. Ils ont dû croire que Lincoln voulait une pause de la maison et qu'il est parti.

-Mais, comme il n'est pas revenu cette nuit, ajouta la plus vieille des enfants Loud : Lori, nous devrions pouvoir les faire venir juste après le déjeuner.

-C'est vrai qu'en enfant de son âge rentre à la maison avant la nuit après une fugue... Pensa Luan, à voix haute.

-Comment sais-tu ça, toi? Dis Lynn S, suspicieux.

-Ohohohohoh, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas. Répondit simplement la blagueuse, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

-Bon, si ce que Lisa dit est vrai, avança vite Luna, dépêchons-nous de manger pour pouvoir les faire venir! 6h30 du matin ou non, ils vont nous retrouver notre frère!

-Je parie que je peux manger mes crêpes plus vite que vous! cria alors Lynn Jr.

-Quoi? Dis Howard, dans l'incompréhension.

-Oh non... Y répondit Lynn S. Prenez vos crêpes et fuyez vers le salon! »

Les deux adultes invités ont donc suivi les directives données par Papa Loud et ont déguerpi vers la salle d'accoté. Ce n'est que très peu de temps après leur course acharnée qu'ils ont pu voir une tornade passer dans la cuisine. Une tornade de 11 enfants se battant pour manger leur déjeuner...

« -Attend, 11? Mais Lincoln n'est pas là... Oh non. Commença Harold.

-CLYDE! NON! Il risque de se blesser s'il fait la guerre! cria Howard. »

Après plus ou moins une minute, le vent et le bruit se sont calmés, pour laisser place à tous les enfants rassasier, et même aux deux parents Loud, mangeant tranquillement, habitué à ce chaos matinal.

« -Alors, c'était bon les enfants? demanda Rita, sereine, pour la première fois depuis hier.

-Oui maman/madame! Dirent en cœur les enfants Loud, sauf Lana et Lili (et Lincoln) plus Clyde. Merci Papa/Monsieur!

-Pas de quoi. Bon, allez, filez vous aussi au salon, moi et votre mère on finit et on vous rejoint.

-On ne débarrasse pas aujourd'hui? demanda Lucy, vide d'émotion.

-Non, pas besoin, confirma le père de famille. Allez, pshiou. »

Les enfants se sont donc tous dirigés vers la salle d'accoté en attendant l'arrivée des parents Loud. Lili était dans les bras de Leni qui replaçait ces cheveux. Lori était avec Lisa et Clyde, les trois travaillaient encore leur plan. Magiquement, Clyde n'avait pas la tête à penser au fait que Lori était près de lui, et donc, tout se passait magiquement bien. Luna, elle, avait repris des forces et de l'espoir. Elle était pleine d'énergie pour faire des recherches. Luan écrivait des blagues qu'elle comptait réciter si jamais elle devait faire une levée de fond. Lynn, pleine d'énergie, expliquait son plan pour amener la police à les aider à Lucy, qui l'écoutait calmement. Finalement, il y avait Lana et Lola. Lola essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa sœur jumelle. Ce n'était pas de son habitude, mais Lana était extrêmement silencieuse depuis son retour d'hier, après qu'elle soit allée avec Lori et Lisa. Lola savait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant leur sortie, et elle voulait savoir quoi. Elle devait savoir quoi. Les Messieurs McBride, eux, se sont lancés vers leur fils pour être surs qu'il allait bien, le protégeant de tout danger possible et inimaginable.

De retour dans la cuisine, Rita et Lynn S. discutaient des vraies choses.

« -Lynn... Les enfants ont vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Moi non plus Rita... Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour, on perdrait un de nos enfants.

-J'ai vraiment envie de croire qu'on ne l'a pas perdu... mais tu as vu tout ce qu'i la télé? Toutes ces émissions d'enfants qui disparaissent et qui ne reviennent jamais. Qui sont retrouvés mort et...

-Non. Rita, arrête ici. Tu te fais des films, chérie. C'est vrai, Lincoln est possiblement en danger... Non, je ne sais pas si on le retrouvera un jour, mais garde espoir, pour les enfants, pour Clyde... Pour lui. Il est encore possiblement en vie, alors ne le laisse pas tomber.

-Je... je ne le laisserais jamais tombé. C'est mon seul bébé... je ne veux pas perdre mon petit garçon...

-Mon non plus chérie... Moi non plus.

-Bon... Dépêchons-nous, tout le monde nous attend. »

Les parents se sont donc levés, ont repris leurs airs surs d'eux et ont été rejoindre le reste de la famille et des amis dans le salon. Ils ont pris place face aux membres déjà installés dans la salle. Ils ont pu plus clairement voir comment se sentaient leurs enfants : certains déterminés, certains démoralisés. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'ils allaient tous travailler extrêmement fort pour retrouver le garçon de la famille Loud.

« -Hem-hem. Cher membre de la famille, cher ami, nous sommes ici pour lancer l'enquête de recherche destinée à retrouver Lincoln Loud. Annonça Lisa, ayant maintenant l'attention de tout le monde. Je me doute que vous êtes déjà au courant, mais pour la procédure, je vais récapituler la situation. Lincoln a été vu pour la dernière fois hier après-midi par Lori alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la ville. Une dizaine de minutes après son départ, une attaque a été faite sur cette partie de la ville. Depuis, Lincoln n'est jamais revenu à la maison. De plus, j'ai hier découvert que quelqu'un avait espionné Lincoln depuis la platebande, derrière le bâtiment. Cette information sera cruciale pour convaincre le poste de police que Lincoln n'a, en effet, pas fugué, mais a bel et bien été amenée de force. Des questions?

-Oui, comment allons-nous commencer les opérations? demanda Luna

-Et bien, répondit Lori, comme nous l'avons annoncé plus tôt, nous pouvons maintenant appeler la police et réellement recevoir de l'aide. C'est donc ce que nous allons faire. Maman? Peux-tu prendre le téléphone et appeler? Je vais t'expliquer quoi dire.

-Bien sûr chérie. »

Rita prit alors un téléphone comme lui ont demandé ces filles, et, avec quelques doutes, composa le 9-1-1. Sous le regard lourd des autres gens dans la pièce, elle colla le combiné sur son oreille et attendit que quelqu'un décroche le bout de la ligne. Après un temps qui parut interminable pour tous, une femme répondit finalement à la ligne.

« _-Police de Royal Wood bonjour? Quelle est votre urgence?_

-Bonjour, ici Rita Loud. J'ai déjà appelé hier par rapport à la disparition de mon fils.

 _-Votre fils? Très bien, quel est son nom et quel âge a-t-il?_

-Lincoln Loud, 11 ans.

 _-Ah, je vois. C'est vous, l'appelle pour l'enfant de onze ans disparu. Comme nous vous avons dit, c'est surement une simple fugue madame. Il va revenir. S'il vous plait, ne rappeler que s'il n'est pas de retour cette après-midi, d'accord?_

-M... Mais... essaya de dire Rita, qui commençant à paniquer.

-Ne panique pas maman! Dit subitement Lori. Nous avons des preuves qu'il n'a pas fugué! Dis-lui ça!

-O... Oui. Non madame. Vous devez prendre le dossier. Nous avons trouvé des preuves qu'il n'a pas fugué.

- _Ah bon? Le cas devient plus grave. Quelles sont vos preuves?_

 _-_ Derrière chez moi. Mes filles ont trouvé de l'herbe aplatie chez moi. L'orientation de vue était parfaite pour espionner mon fils de sa chambre. Mon chien a lui aussi senti une odeur qui l'a fait paniquer. Je vous jure que mon chien de panique jamais. En plus, il est parti hier. Il n'a pas mangé depuis, n'a nulle part où dormir. Nous avons appelé tous ces amis, même sa petite copine, et personne ne l'a vue depuis qu'il a quitté la maison.

 _-Madame Loud, écoutez... Je comprends que vous êtes inquiète, mais... Vous savez... Tout le monde se connaît ici. Nous connaissons tous Lincoln, ici. Il n'était pas vraiment très fan de votre ambiance familiale. Je crois personnellement que votre fils avait tout bonnement besoin d'une petite pause. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter autant. Je suis sure que Lincoln va revenir très bientôt, d'accord? Madame Loud? »_

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Rita était la seule à avoir entendu les aberrations dites par la policière de l'autre coté du fil, mais en voyant le visage de colère de la mère de famille, tous ont su que la personne qui parlait avait fait une énorme connerie. Rita sentit en elle grandir un nouveau sentiment, un sentiment qui a submergé tous ces doutes et sa peur : de la rage. Une rage profonde du a son instinct de mère et a son amour inconditionnel pour son fils. Il était en danger et les gens payés pour l'aider refusaient de donner leurs services? Elle avait déjà été bien assez patiente avec eux, et allait leur faire savoir.

-Alors... Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre JUGEMENT PERSONNEL est plus persuasif que les preuves évidentes que mon fils pourrait être en train D'AGONISER quelque part? ET SI VOTRE JUGEMENT VOUS DIT QU'UN HOMME QUI À DU SANG SUR LES MAINS N'EST PAS UN MEURTRIER SEULEMENT, CAR VOUS VOYEZ QU'IL AIME BEAUCOUP SA MÈRE, VOUS ALLEZ LE LAISSER PARTIR? Laissez-moi vous dire que votre métier n'est pas par rapport à votre jugement personnel! PERSONNE NE VOUS A DEMANDÉ VOTRE AVIS, OK? J'AI UNE FAMILLE DE 10 FILLES QUI SONT TRAUMATISÉES, CAR LEUR FRÈRE N'EST PAS À LA MAISON... Sur qui croyez-vous qu'elles vont mettre la faute si jamais nous le retrouvons... Dans la pire situation possible? Certainement pas sur les McBride, qui eux, ont eu la bonne conscience de nous aider. Alors votre idée sur qui est et ce que fais mon fils, vous pouvez la garder, mais bon sang, par professionnalisme, envoyez un agent chez moi. Tout de suite.

- _Je... Madame Loud... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est... Bon Dieu... Je vous envoie l'agent Klark tout de suite et j'ouvre un dossier. Restez chez vous, il arrivera dès que possible._

-Merci bien.

- _Pas de quoi, Madame Loud... Nous allons retrouver votre fils._

-Vous avez intérêt.

 _-O.. Oui. Bonne journée Madame Loud._

-Merci. À vous aussi, Répondit Rita avant de raccrocher, encore sous l'adrénaline de son monologue. »

Tous les membres du comité étaient silencieux, fixant Rita, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils avaient rarement vu Rita avec autant d'autorité et d'assurance. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit durant la conversation, mais ils avaient tous ce sentiment qu'elle avait finalement réussi.

« -M... Maman? Alors... Essaya de formuler Lori, ils vont envoyer quelqu'un?

-Nous avons réussi l'étape 1. La police arrive dans approximativement vingt minutes, Répondit Rita, prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Ils vont retrouver mon bébé. »

Un cri de joie avait alors pu se faire entendre dans la maison Loud. Après cette journée pleine de désespoir et de misère, une lueur d'espoir s'est finalement mise à briller dans le cœur des proches de l'enfant portée disparue. Peut-être allaient-ils le revoir plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient? Vous savez... L'espoir fait vivre.

 ** _..._**

Il était 6h30 du matin quand Ray sortir de la chambre de sa plus vieille fille. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, passant celle-ci à s'occuper des ces trois plus vieux enfants. Il était épuiser, mais heureux, sachant qu'il venait de finir la première étape d'adaptation d'un grand changement dans sa famille. Il prit la direction se la cuisine, dans laquelle il vit Joanie, assise à table, mangeant son déjeuner.

« -Déjà réveiller? questionna Ray. Je pensais que tu étais épuisé.

-Il faut que je me lève tôt si je veux m'occuper de lui, non? Ça pourrait être long. Toi, tu as fini? lui répondit Joanie.

-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, mais j'ai fini. Tout est prêt, il ne me restera qu'à les réveiller. Je comptais justement me mettre présentable pour aller réveiller Alexandra, et après me débarrasser de la caravane.

-Ouais, la caravane... J'avais oublié. La prochaine fois, je ne vole pas de véhicule, c'est clair? La personne à qui il appartient doit être triste...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois... Tout sera bien plus simple. Bon, je vais prendre une douche et réveiller Alex. Sinon, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu voulais l'appeler.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Joanie prit une pose, un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Noah. Je veux qu'on l'appelle Noah. Ça lui va tellement bien. »

Ray donna un sourire à Joanie, heureux de la voire heureux aussi. Il était en euphorie depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et il avait tellement hâte de voir la nouvelle dynamique de sa famille. L'homme suivit les instructions qu'il s'était données et alla prendre une bonne douche rapide. En moins de dix minutes, il était devant la porte de sa fille, tourna la poignée et entra doucement. Ce n'était que procédural, car il savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, aussi fort soit le bruit. Il s'agenouilla donc sur le bord du lit de l'adolescente, lui murmura quelques phrases à l'oreille, puis après trois secondes, claqua des doigts avant de se redresser et d'attendre. En moins d'une minute, la fille se réveilla comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais posa une question à l'homme à côté de son lit.

« -Salut Papa... Oh! Dis-moi, comment va Noah? Il s'est remis de sa chute? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon... Désolé pour les habitué, cette fois, j'ai écrit l'équivalent de deux chapitres. Mais bon, tout ces éléments devaient être dans le même chapitre, c'était important pour moi.**

 **Sinon, mon Guest** **préférer! Tu voulais donc savoir s'il y aurait plus de développement** **du coté Lincoln. Et bien oui, dès le prochain chapitre, justement! Je devais mettre les bases logiques de la peur de sa famille. De toute façon, il était "à off", je pouvais pas l'utiliser. Maintenant que je l'ai remis en marche, je vais pouvoir jouer avec! La structure des chapitres va donc être** **renverser: Beaucoup de "Noah" et moins de "Loud";)**

 _C'est tout... Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 5

*Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc*. C'est lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la plus grande maison du quartier que le silence s'abattit dans celle-ci. Tous retendirent leur souffle quand ils entendirent les cinq coups francs et directs donner sur l'entrée de la maison Loud. Ils le savaient, leur premier espoir était finalement là. C'est Lynn S. qui se décida à aller ouvrir la porte à l'agent de police qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Il essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de cacher le sourire victorieux qu'il affichait. Il accueillit donc le nouvel arrivé pour le guidé dans la salle où tous étaient réunis pour pouvoir commencer de débriefing. Le policier prit donc place sur la chaise apportée dans la salle, sortit son carnet, leva les yeux vers les quinze personnes devant lui, puis commença la rencontre.

« -Bon, vous êtes bien la famille Loud, accompagner par la famille McBride?

-En effet, Répondit Lynn S.

-Bien. Vous êtes donc ici pour ouvrir un dossier sur la disparition de votre fils : Lincoln Loud?

-Exactement.

-Parfait. À quelle heure a-t-il été aperçu pour la dernière fois?

-Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, répondit Lori, car elle était la dernière à l'avoir vu.

-Bien-bien. Où est-ce qu'il est allé, le savez-vous?

-Au centre-ville, dit Rita. Il ne nous l'a pas précisé, mais il va toujours là quand il s'ennuie.

-Bien, je vois le genre. J'ai parlé avec certains de mes collègues. Diriez-vous que Lincoln est un enfant indépendant?

-Lincoln n'a pas fugué! cria Lana, pleine de douleur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, je m'en doute. Personnellement, je crois qu'il a l'archétype d'un enfant facilement « endorctinable ». En d'autres mots, je crois qu'il est naïf.

-Mon fils n'est pas naïf! s'énerva Rita. C'est un enfant très intelligent et sensible!

-Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais c'est surtout en enfant. Il n'a que onze ans, madame. Un enfant de onze ans aussi sensible et intelligent que votre fils, d'après vous, c'est un enfant qui se proposera pour retrouver le chien d'un inconnu dans la rue et qui n'aura pas peur d'entrer dans sa camionnette.

-Alors mon frère est vraiment... Essaya de dire Lola, les mains devant la bouche.

-Désolé petite... Je vais avoir besoin d'une description physique, puis je procéderais à une enquête dans le quartier. Je vous mettrais au courant dès que de nouvelles informations sortent. Vous avez bien fait d'insister, car, pour le moment, nous avons encore des bonnes chances de le retrouver.

-Je peux faire du porte-à-porte et mettre des affiches dans le quartier et à l'école? demanda Clyde, prêt à tout pour aider.

-Bien sûr. Je t'aiderais même à faire passer le message dans les journaux si tu veux, mais pour maintenant, je veux une photo et une description physique de quand il est parti de la maison.

-Parfait, je vais aller chercher une photo, annonça Lisa qui se levait de son siège et se dirigea à l'étage.

-Pour la description physique... Commença Lynn S. en réfléchissant.

-Il est petit, dit Lucy.

-Il a les cheveux blancs, ajouta Leni.

-Il a une fente entre les deux dents d'en avant, dit à son tour Luna.

-Il porte toujours du orange, aida Clyde.

-Et des pantalons bleus! Dit à son tour Luan.

-Il a aussi quelque tache de rousseur, comme moi, s'essaya Luna.

-Bien, bien... Merci les enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de retrouver ce garçon. Et je vais avoir une discussion avec notre gestionnaire des appels, bien que j'ai l'impression que vous l'avez déjà bien brassé, mademoiselle Loud.

-Je l'espère bien... Approuva Rita. Cette Ga...

-...Dez vos mots pour vous, coupa sec le policier. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais les insultes ne sont pas la solution.

-Voilà, j'ai la photo! Arriva Liza, une photo claire de Lincoln en main.

-Merci bien petite. Bon, je crois avoir assez de notes pour ouvrir un dossier. Si jamais vous trouvez de nouvelles informations, appelez immédiatement et demandez le dossier Loud, je vous promets qu'on vous répondra.

-Merci infiniment monsieur, répondit Lynn S., reconnaissant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur. Bon. Je vais commencer par aller interroger votre voisin pour vérifier s'il n'aurait pas vu votre fils, ou tous autres indices. »

Le policier, après avoir rangé son carnet de notes dans sa poche, se leva, serra la main aux quatre parents présents dans la pièce, puis quitta la maison. Le sentiment collectif était lourd. La vérité était maintenant inévitable : Lincoln avait été kidnappé hier après midi. Il leur faudrait travailler très fort avant de le retrouver, et surtout, rien ne leur prouvait qu'un jour, il le retrouverait vraiment. Une minute après le départ de la police du domicile Loud, presque tous les enfants présents dans la salle pleuraient de chaudes larmes. Toutes les filles sauf Lori, Leni et Luna étaient en larme, ne pouvant s'enlever de la tête la perspective que leur frère était peut-être mort. Clyde, lui, pleurait aussi dans les bras de ces deux papas, alors que les filles, elles, étaient collées sur leur père et leur mère. Lori, Leni et Luna se regardaient, un regard empli de désespoir. Elles ne savaient pas quoi faire, sauf rester là et soutenir les plus jeunes. Dans la terreur générale, Leni réalisa quelque chose.

« -Il ne faudrait pas prévenir la petite amie de Lincoln?

-Qui? murmura Luna, confuse. Lincoln n'a pas de petite amie...

-Mais oui, il en a une! Tu sais, la petite hispanique!

-R... Ronie-Anne..? Renifla Clyde. Ce n'est pas sa petite amie... Mais il faudrait tout de même la prévenir.

-Je m'en occupe... Dis Lori, en fixant le sol. Je vais appeler Bobby et lui demander de faire le message à sa sœur... J'ai besoin de lui parler, de toute façon.

-Vas-y ma grande, lui répondit Rita. Reviens quand tu auras fini, s'il te plait...

-Oui... promis, dit silencieusement Lori avant de filer vers sa chambre »

Lori quitta alors son siège, téléphone à la main, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle-même avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer annoncer à l'amie de son frère la disparition de celui-ci. C'est en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ces sœurs en larmes qu'elle trouva le courage de monter les marches pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lori tremblait tout en fixant son téléphone fermé, ne bougeant plus une fois qu'elle fut rendue devant sa porte. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était la plus vieille des enfants de sa famille, elle devant être l'exemple, elle devait leur prouver qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur... mais elle-même avait peur. Avoir peur, c'était petit pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. De la culpabilité, du désespoir, de la colère. Elle était tellement en colère contre la personne qui lui avait enlevé son frère. Le simple fait de penser que quelqu'un avait décidé de prendre son petit frère avec lui pour lui faire dieu ne sait quoi, ça la mettait hors d'elle. Lincoln avait dû se débattre. Il avait dû crier. Il avait du appeler à l'aide, alors pourquoi personne ne l'avait aidé? Le centre-ville était plein! Tout le monde a donc été égoïste? C'est toute la ville qui a laissé tomber son petit frère! Lori sentait la colère monter en elle. Avec la colère venait le courage. Elle ouvrit sec la porte de sa chambre, alla s'asseoir sur son bureau puis tapa le numéro de son chum sur son téléphone.

« -Lori! Bébé! Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis presque une journée! Est-ce que tout va bien namour? J'ai eu vraiment peur! En plus, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire! Hier, j'ai réussi à faire une vente de plus de 200$! Tu te rends compte! C'est presque le triple d'une ven...

-Bobby. Stop. J'ai quelque chose de grave à te dire.

-Alors il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave... Bébé, qu'est qu'il y a? Tu sembles fâcher...

-S'il te plait Bobby... Ne m'appelle pas bébé... pas maintenant...

-Quoi..? Et même toi, tu ne m'appelles pas ton Bobby d'amour... Lori, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Quelque chose est arrivé à Lili?

-Non.. Lili va bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'elle peut aller pour le moment... Bobby... C'est Lincoln...

-Non! Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il est malade? Il s'est blessé? Pas mon frère d'âme... Lori, qu'est ce qui se passe? Lori... tu pleures? »

S'en était trop pour Lori. Sans même qu'elle n'ait dit à son Bobby ce qui se passait, il avait déjà peur. Il n'était pas prêt à connaitre la vérité, Lori en était sure. Elle savait à quel point Bobby et Lincoln étaient proches, et Bobby était tellement sensible! Était-elle vraiment prête à faire subir la vérité à son Bobby-Chéri? Elle le devait. Il était dans le droit de savoir, et Ronnie-Anne aussi.

« -Oui Bobby... je pleure, dit Lori, en essayant de se calmer, et j'ai des bonnes raisons pour.

-S'il te plait, Lori... Comment va Lincoln? Je peux lui parler? J'ai vraiment peur là...

-Non... Tu ne peux pas lui parler... Bobby, ma famille m'a donné le travail de te le dire...

-Il... Il n'est quand même pas...

-Non! Il ne l'est pas... Probablement pas... Bobby... Mon petit frère est porté disparu depuis hier... La police vient de partir... C'est surement un kidnapping.

-... ... ... Tu n'es pas sérieuse... ça doit être une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas? S'il te plait, Lori... Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague!

-Je rêverais que ce soit une blague... Crois-moi...

-Mon dieu... Je vois. J'arrive chez toi d'ici ce soir. Il faudra juste que je me trouve un remplaçant pour la semaine et...

-Non, Bobby... Il faut que tu restes chez toi.

-Quoi? Et comment veux-tu que je reste? Si ton frère est vraiment porté disparu, je dois aider à le retrouver!

-Et ta petite sœur, elle? On sait tous les deux qu'elle aime Lincoln... Elle va avoir besoin de toi quand elle saura. Et je compte sur toi pour lui dire. De toute façon, les McBride sont avec nous.

-Oh mon dieu... Ronnie-Anne... je n'y avais même pas pensé. Bon... Tu as raison. ... Je vais tout de même être un soutien financier, OK? Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas... je vais aller parler à ma petite sœur. Texte moi s'il y a du changement, OK Bébé? Je suis là pour toi, peu importe ce qui arrive. Je t'aime.

-M... Moi aussi je t'aime Bobby. Merci beaucoup. Je te promets de te mettre au courant. À plus tard... »

Lori avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle. La discutions avait très difficile pour elle, et elle voulait se remettre de toutes les émotions qui l'envahissant. Bien que devait être fort, elle devait aussi penser à elle, et pour le moment, ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était pleurer la disparition de son petit frère.

 ** _..._**

Alors que Lori venait de raccrocher, Bobby était encore sous le choc. Le petit frère de sa petite amie, le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu... Il avait été kidnappé, prit de force par un pur inconnu. Si c'était difficile pour lui, il n'imaginait pas ce que ressentait Lori... Et ne voulait presque pas imaginer ce qu'allait ressentir sa petite sœur. Elle était tellement attachée à l'enfant aux cheveux blancs... Bobby prit une grande respiration, essayant de chasser la tristesse de son cœur, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour appeler sa sœur.

« -Ronnie-Anne! Viens ici s'il te plait! Je dois te parler, cria Bobby, dans l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas à aller la chercher.

-VENIR OÙ? cria Ronnie-Anne. TU NE PEUX PAS M'APPELER ET JE ME DIRE DE VENIR « ICI » SANS QUE JE SACHE OÙ ICI EST!

-Viens dans ma chambre... Faut que je te parle, c'est urgent.

-J'ARRIIIIIIIVE, lança alors la plus jeune, inquiète, qui arriva 30 secondes plus tard. Donc, Qu'est ce que tu veux? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Ronnie-Anne. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

-Ooookkkk, ça ne me plait pas du tout. Alors, qu'est ce que t'as à me dire de si grave?

-Écoute... Tu ne vas pas aimer ça... Et c'est difficile à accepter...

-Quoi? On redéménage? Toi et Lori, c'est encore fini? Tu déménages? T'es un criminel rechercher? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait?

-Arrête de parler et écoute-moi, coupa Bobby. Il faut que tu sois prête à recevoir un gros choc, OK?

-O.. OK. Je crois que je suis prête. Bobby, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-R... Ronnie... C'est Lincoln... Il... Il est porté disparu. Lori vient juste de m'annoncer qu'il a surement été kidnappé hier soir... Personne ne sait où il se trouve... Ni même si on pourra le revoir un jour...

-... Non, tu dois déconner. Tu sais que ce n'est pas drôle, ce que tu fais, Bobby? Lincoln est mon ami, essayer de me faire croire qu'il a disparu, c'est dégueulasse! Ça ne se fait pas!

-Hey! Je sais ce qui est faisable ou non! Je ne te ferais jamais mal comme ça si ce n'était pas vrai! Clyde est déjà au courant.

-Je... C'est vrai que sa petite sœur m'a appelé hier après midi... Pensa à voix haute la fille de onze ans, des larmes qui se formaient dans ces yeux. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais reçu un appel de Lincoln... I... Il n'est donc pas rentré... C'est pas vrai... C'est pas possible... »

L'enfant était donc assis sur le lit de son frère, quelques larmes coulant le long de ces joues. C'était inconcevable pour elle que son meilleur ami, lame-O, ai disparu pour de vrai. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne soit plus là, alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas parlé depuis des lustres. Elle se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir appelé, maudissait le monde de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, et maudissait l'univers de ne pas l'avoir épargné. Il avait été un de ces premiers amis, c'était cher pour elle! Elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur pouvoir aider aux recherches de son meilleur ami, mais n'osait pas demander à son frère pour la reconduire à Royal Wood, et encore moins en parler à ces parents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent de cette histoire. Sa famille est bien trop surprotectrice. Pour le reste de la journée, Ronnie-Anne et Bobby restèrent dans la chambre du plus vieux pour s'entre rassurer, restant proche du téléphone, espérant à tout moment avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant disparue.

 ** _..._**

Le policier venait de finir d'interroger les personnes de la rue présente durant l'attaque au centre-ville. Bien évidemment, quelque chose clochait : toutes les personnes se rappellent avoir vu Lincoln, mais personne n'arrive à me dire ce qu'il faisait là. Pire, ils n'arrivaient même pas à me dire à quoi servait le stand fantôme. Cette affaire était effectivement de plus en plus étrange pour l'agent Klark. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que personne, absolument personne n'ai rien vu. Il lui semblait évident qu'il y avait une forte corrélation entre la voiture qui a foncé dans le public, le stand fantôme et la disparition de l'enfant. Bien sûr, c'était mauvais signe pour lui, car cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune piste. Alors que le policier comptait arrêter les recherches sur le terrain pour retourner au poste et mettre en commun ces informations avec celles du centre-ville, un coup de chance frappa. En effet, alors qu'il passait devant la maison du voisin de droite des Loud, un vieil homme effrayer sortit du bâtiment. Il se mit à appeler à voix basse le policier, juste assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« -M... Monsieur l'agent! P... Pouvez-vous entrer s'il vous plait? Je crois que j'ai assisté à un enlèvement, cria silencieusement le vieil homme.

-Un enlèvement vous dites? Je fais justement une enquête sur un enlèvement. Puis-je entrer dans votre demeure? Dis le policier, sur ces gardes, ne sachant pas si cet homme pouvait être un suspect.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, entrez. Ce sera plus simple d'en parler en lieu sûr, répondit l'homme, visiblement paranoïaque.

-D'accord... Je vais vous suivre, annonça le policier tout en suivant effectivement l'homme, mais toujours aussi prêt à se défendre si jamais l'homme montre un comportement agressif.

-Écoutez... Je sais que je peux paraitre suspect, enchaina le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte, mais j'ai peur... Oui, je dois avouer avoir très peur pour les enfants du quartier.

-Vous avez dit quoi? Dit le policier, déjà à l'intérieur, mais arrêtant son élan pour analyser les mots de l'homme. Les enfants du quartier? Mais... alors qui était la personne kidnappée?

-Une adolescente que je n'avais jamais vue... Répondit l'homme, lui aussi maintenant très confus. Vous voulez dire qu'un enfant du quartier à lui aussi été kidnappé?

-Vous ne me semblez pas au courent... Se décida de continuer le policier, alors qu'il s'assoyait sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

-Ils auraient donc pris un autre enfant! cria presque le vieux. Et un de mon quartier en plus? Qui?

-Ils? Il y a donc deux coupables? Pouvez-vous me les décrire?

-QUI EST L'ENFANT DISPARU? cria le vieil homme, un peu agressif.

-Lincoln Loud, un des fils de vos voisins. Il a disparu au centre-ville.

-Lincoln? Dit le voisin, dans un soupir. Il est tellement généreux et naïf... Je sais que c'est horrible... mais ça ne me surprend pas... pauvre petit.

-En effet... je n'ai entendu que du bien de cet enfant. Malgré tout, je sais que je semble sans cœur, mais vous semblez m'avoir des pistes pour retrouver ces deux enfants. Commencez par me décrire cette adolescente.

-Je... Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup aperçu... Elle semblait presque adulte, cheveux bruns... Elle était sans connaissance...

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus... D'accord. Les deux agresseurs, eux?

-Je... Commença l'homme, un air choqué au visage. Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. C'est étrange... Je n'y arrive pas!

-D'accord... Dit le policier, suspicieux. C'est en effet étrange. Sinon, comment avez-vous su que c'était un enlèvement?

-Les deux adultes. La façon dont ils parlaient, je ne sais pas... Pour moi, s'était évident qu'ils mentaient, mais...

-Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelez la police? C'est grave, ce que vous avez fait!

-Je n'y arrivais pas! Même si je savais que c'était mal, je n'ai pas réussi à appeler la police! J'ai essayé... mais c'est comme s'ils avaient joué dans ma tête... Je me sens tellement mal.

-Jouer dans votre tête... C'est un drôle de terme. Laissez-moi vérifier quelque chose? Pouvez-vous me donner la marque et la couleur de la voiture. Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je l'ai vu! C'était... C'était... heeee... Je n'y arrive pas! Je deviens fou!

-Non... je ne pense pas que vous deveniez fou, monsieur. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, vous m'avez énormément aidé pour retrouver ce petit et cette petite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous dérangerais plus. Merci citoyen.

-Pas de problème. S'il vous plait, arrêtez les deux fous qui s'en sont pris au petit Loud, termina le vieux tout en serrant la main aux policiers. »

Après cette poignée de main, le policier quitta la demeure de l'homme, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au propriétaire. Une fois à l'extérieur, Klark reprit la direction vers sa voiture de patrouille tout en notant les informations qu'il avait reçues. Cette enquête n'allait pas être facile, il le savait, mais avec tout le bien qu'il avait entendu du petit garçon et surtout avec la perspective d'un double enlèvement, il se devait de travailler le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir de les retrouver un jour, tous les deux, vivant. Malgré tout, après les informations qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui, il se sentait rassurer : avec deux enfants disparus, il y avait bien plus de chance de les retrouver vivants. La prochaine étape était donc de découvrir qui était la jeune fille.

 ** _..._**

Alexandra était dans la cuisine de sa maison, son père était parti depuis maintenant un bon cinq heures. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais ne demandait pas. Elle savait que ni lui ni sa mère n'allait répondre à cette question qu'elle avait déjà posée tant de fois. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle aurait vraiment voulu avoir des réponses. Juste après son, réveille, son père lui avait assuré que son petit frère allait bien. Après la chute qu'il avait faite dans les escaliers le jour d'avent, Alexandra avait eu de la difficulté à le laisser seul. Malgré tout, elle avait trouvé la force de s'endormir la veille. Bref, elle et son père étaient sortis de sa chambre, mais, alors qu'elle prit direction vers le salon, lui se rendit vers la chambre de Xavier, demandant à Alex de n'entrer sous aucun prétexte. Ayant l'habitude, elle obéit à son père, alors qu'il fit la même chose en allant dans la chambre de Céleste. En moins de dix minutes, le père et les deux autres enfants allèrent rejoindre l'adolescente dans le salon. Alors que les deux enfants fraichement réveiller demandèrent où se trouvait leur mère, Alex, elle aussi dans l'incompréhension, du leur répondre qu'elle était dans la chambre de Noah et que personne ne pouvait la déranger. Leur père ne prit même pas le temps de s'assoir qu'il annonça à ces enfants qu'il devait partir, et qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Voilà donc comment Alex, au fil de ces cinq longues heures, finit dans la cuisine. Elle lisait un livre, mais au fond, était très nerveuse. Elle voulait vraiment pouvoir voir son petit frère. Dans un petit grognement d'agacement, elle ferma son livre puis se leva pour se prendre à manger. Alors qu'elle marchait vers le frigo, elle vit un taxi se stationner dans l'aller de la maison. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit son père sortir de celui-ci. Curieuse, elle prit place devant la porte, puis regarda son père rentrer dans la maison.

« -Ah, Alex? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda le père, surpris de voir sa fille.

-Maman ne veut toujours pas que j'aille prendre des nouvelles de Noah et elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis ce matin... Alors j'attends.

-Depuis que je suis partir, vraiment? Tiens, c'est plutôt long... Elle doit faire très attention pour être sure que ton frère aille bien.

-Oui... Je l'espère... Mais là, je m'ennuie. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à l'école demain? J'ai des examens.

-Ça aussi, je le sais. Mais, après la chute qu'a subi Noah, moi et ta mère avons cru juste que vous restiez tous les trois à la maison pour vois occuper de lui. Et tu sais quoi? J'ai appelé la direction de ton école. La semaine prochaine, dès votre retour à l'école, Noah pourra venir avec vous.

-Vraiment? Enfin! Ça fait un an que j'attends de pouvoir le présenter à mes amis! Dis l'adolescente en sautillant de joie. »

Alors que le père et la fille discutaient, la mère est finalement sortie de la chambre de l'enfant, épuiser, en sueur, mais un air satisfait au visage.

« -Alex! Ray! Vous pouvez venir! Noah se réveillera d'une minute à l'autre! »

 ** _..._**

Sombre. Tout était si sombre. Et flou. Il n'avait pas peur, non... Il était confus. Perdu. Seul. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, et malgré le fait qu'il sente avoir dormi pendant des heures, il se sentait épuiser. Comme s'il avait travaillé pendant des jours. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un tout nouvel esprit, il sentait les fragments de choses très importantes s'échapper en brumes, doucement, sans précipitation... Mais il était tellement épuiser, tellement confus. Il n'essayait pas de les rattraper. Ça semblait... Normal. Il avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Un ordinateur. Il se sentait comme un ordinateur qui venait de redémarrer. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de comprendre. Il ne voulait plus être confus. Pourtant, il y était obligé, il s'y sentait obligé. En une inspiration, une flamme de rébellion s'alluma devant lui. Minuscule, certes, mais assez pour essayer. Essayer de se souvenir. Qui était-il? Où était-il? Quand? Quel est son nom... Son nom... Il est... Un claquement de doigts. Un simple bruit, sec, puissant. Comme une bourrasque vent, le son souffla tout. Toute la rébellion s'envola. La flamme s'éteignit. Les pensées moururent. La conscience revenait. Une conscience intrusive. Doucement, sans aucun signe externe, l'existence d'un enfant de onze ans commença à mourir. Alors qu'un enfant disparaissait dans l'épais brouillard, enfermer et faible, un autre apparaissait. Un enfant nouveau, naïf, qui n'avait jamais vu le monde. Doucement, le petit enfant aux cheveux blanc se sentit forcé de se réveiller... C'est alors que fatigué et encore confus, dans un grognement d'agacement, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière qui lui tapait les yeux.

« -Q.. Quoi...? Dis l'enfant qui s'asseyait, en se tenant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe...?

-Mon Dieu! Noah! Tu vas bien! J'ai eu tellement peur! cria une adolescente aux cheveux bruns alors qu'elle se lançait dans les bras de l'enfant fraichement réveillés.

-Noah! Mon fils! Dis Ray, un sourire aux visages. Alors... De quoi te rappelles-tu depuis ta chute des escaliers? Tu nous reconnais, au moins? »

L'enfant aux cheveux blanc eut une expression très confuse au visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble réaliser quelque chose.

« -Papa? Maman? C'est bien vous? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, c'était plus long. J'avais des exams. J'ai fini mon secondaire. Voila.**

 _Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 6

Noah était totalement confus face à la question de son père. De quoi se rappelait-il? Depuis sa chute? Plus il y pensait et plus les souvenirs, vagues, certes, lui revenaient. Il se revoyait en haut d'escalier, puis il perdait l'équilibre et tombait. Soudain, un mal de tête le frappa. Il se souvenait alors être tombé sur la tête avant de perdre connaissance. Tout lui revenait doucement, enfin, il croyait. Encore sous l'effet de la fatigue, l'enfant clignait souvent des yeux. Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant progressivement qu'il remarqua la fille qui le prenait dans ces bras. Il la repoussa de façon un peu trop sèche, avant de finalement oser exprimer ce qu'il ressentait

« -Wow wow wow! Dis l'enfant, surpris. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. La chute, oui... La douleur surtout... Mais vous, pas vraiment. Je sais que vous êtes mes parents, mais... vous ne me dites absolument rien. Je devrais pourtant me rappeler de mes parents, non?

-Ahahahah! Noah, c'est normal! Dis la mère, en riant. Tu as été adopté! Mon poussin, tu as même oublié ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, moi, papa, Alex, Xavier et Céleste, on va t'aider à te rappeler.

-Ah... répondit l'enfant, peu convaincu. D'accord... Hemm, maman?

-Oui mon poussin?

-J'ai faim. On peut aller à la cuisine? demanda l'enfant en se levant de son lit.

-Bien sûr! répondit rapidement le père. Alexandra? Amène ton frère vers la cuisine, tu veux? Je ne pense pas qu'il se rappelle de sa localisation. Je vais aller chercher les deux autres.

-Aucun problème, répondit calmement l'adolescente. Tu viens Noah? »

Encore assis sur son lit, l'enfant regardait la main ouverte de la fille, qui semblait vouloir qu'il la prenne. Il y croyait, il savait que c'était sa famille, mais, sans raison apparente sauf une crainte illogique, il ne voulait pas. Il choisit alors simplement de se lever et d'adresser un simple « on y va? » à la fille. Elle semblait grandement déçue, mais accepta son refus et prit direction vers la cuisine. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Noah voyait bien que la fille semblait réellement inquiète pour lui, ce qui lui fit se sentir un peu mal d'être si froid envers elle.

« -Tu sais... Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Si je me base sur ce qu'ils ont dit, je devrais me souvenir de tout bientôt...

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète... Dis la fille, dans un soupir. Ce « ils », ce sont nos parents! C'est un sacré coup que tu as dû recevoir pour en avoir oublié autant...

-Je m'en doute... Mais tout semble tellement... Anormal? J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

-C'est surement juste la commotion qui te fait penser ça. Répondit Alexandra pour le rassurer. Bon, assieds-toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux manger.

-Ce que je veux manger? Dis Noah, surpris. Hemm... Je sais pas. Il y a quoi?

-Comme d'hab. Des céréales, des œufs, des tartines, de la confiture... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est passé midi, mais t'as pas déjeuné.

-Je vois... Je peux avoir du pain s'il te plait?

-Du pain plat? Avec rien dessus? T'es sure?

-Oui oui. Avec du jus d'orange, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

-Bien sûr que non! Allez, reste assis, je te sers ça de suite.

-Ouais... Merci, ferma Noah »

Assis sur une chaise, l'enfant fixait le mur. Il était de dos à sa « sœur », mais pouvait l'entendre préparer son repas. Tout ce qui se passait lui semblait irréel. Sa tête lui disait que tout allait bien, mais son cœur souffrait. Quelque chose lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas en parler aux autres habitants de la maison, ne sachant pas comment ils pourraient réagir. Pour l'instant, Noah ne se sentait pas à sa place. Alors que la fille lui apporte son assiette et son verre de jus, l'enfant aux cheveux blancs fut très surpris de la voir s'assoir le plus loin possible de lui. Elle insistait moins, et ça le soulageait. Alors qu'il prit une bouchée dans son pain, il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers la salle. Le jeta un coup d'œil vers Alex, qui elle, regardait en direction des bruits de pas. Comme il avait reçu une sorte d'aide pour savoir quoi faire, Noah fit de même. Il vit alors les deux adultes de tout à l'heure entrer dans la pièce avec deux autres enfants, plus âgé que lui semblerait-il.

« -Hey, Noah! lança le jeune garçon en levant la main. Alors, t'es revenu dans le game?

-Salut Noah... Dis à son tour la fille, plus jeune que l'autre garçon. Alors... Ça va?

-Hemmm... Ouais, j'crois bien... Répondit Noah, hésitant. Vous permettez que je demande qui vous êtes?

-Ouahhhh, c'était pas rien ta chute alors! P'pa, j'te l'avais dit! On aurait dû l'amener à l'hôpital!

-Je sais Xavier, on aurait du, avoua Ray. Bon, les enfants, maintenant que vous êtes finalement tous ici, je vais vous expliquer la situation. Allez vous asseoir, s'il vous plait.

-Oui papa... répondit la fillette nommée Céleste avant d'agir, de façon à synchroniser à Xavier.

-Bon, commença l'adulte, sentant les yeux des quatre enfants le fixant. Comme vous savez, Noah s'est gravement blessé il y a trois jours. Nous avons tous eu peur qu'il ne se réveille pas, mais comme vous voyez, tout va bien. Malgré tout, des blessures du genre ne viennent pas sans conséquence. Noah a des lacunes de mémoire. Pour le moment, il ne se rappelle pas de nous, alors je vous demanderais d'y aller doucement avec votre frère, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Faits un peu comme il y a un an, le premier jour où il est arrivé à la maison, vous étiez tous tellement timides.

-Attendez... Vous m'avez adopté il y a un an de ça? Coupa l'enfant amnésique, incrédule. J'ai vraiment oublié un an de souvenir avec vous?

-Faut croire... Murmura la petite fille, en regardant le plancher.

-Ah! Il fait son incrédule le frère, lança en réponse Xavier.

-C'est pas difficile d'être incrédule quand tu te rappelles de rien, répondit Noah, agacé par l'autre enfant.

-S'il vous plait, Noah, Xavier, stop, Dit Alexandra, plus protectrice qu'autoritaire. Céleste n'est pas à l'aise.

-Non non... ce n'est rien... Murmura encore la plus jeune fille.

-Oh... Désolé. J'voulais pas, s'excusa Xavier

-Ouais... Pardon, s'excusa à son tour l'enfant aux cheveux blancs.

-Les enfants, interrompis la femme, votre père n'a pas fini.

-Merci Joanie. Donc, comme je le disais, nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour aider Noah à se réadapter à notre vie de famille. Donc, pour cela, moi et Joanie avons décidé que vous n'aurez pas d'école de la semaine. Nous croyons qu'en sept jours, Noah pourra retrouver ces souvenirs. De plus, dès la semaine prochaine, il pourra venir à l'école avec vous.

-Stylé! Dis Xavier en ce levant de sa chaise, ce qui fit s'éloigner Noah un peu.

-Xav, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de dire? gronda sa mère.

-Désolé... Chui juste content.

-Ouais, ehhh, je suis pas très à l'aise qu'on parle de moi comme ça en fait...

-C'est vrais qu'on est un peu mal polis... Excuse-nous Noah.., Dit Céleste.

-C'est bon, je t'en veux pas... T'es silencieuse toi. Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, dit-elle en hochant les épaules, j'ai toujours été comme ça... J'aime pas trop parler.

-D'accord... Accepta Noah, se sentant plus proche de cette petite que de l'autre garçon. C'est pas juste ça, mais j'aimerais pouvoir manger... S'il vous plait?

-Oui, bien sûr! Xavier, Céleste, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations! déclara Joanie. Moi, j'ai du lavage à faire. Noah, je vais laver tes draps, ok? Tu dormiras bien ce soir, je te le promets. »

Sans un mot de plus, les membres de la famille repartirent à leurs occupations. Alors que les autres sont parties, il ne restait encore plus que Noah et Alexandra. Noah regarda l'heure et fut surpris pour voir qu'il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Il rejeta un coup d'œil vers son assiette et sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait l'impression de ne pas voir manger depuis une journée complète. Donc, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il mit son sentiment de malaise de côté et se lança sur sa nourriture. Rapidement, il regretta de n'avoir demandé que du pain plat et du jus d'orange. Alors qu'il mangeait, il sentait que l'adolescente le fixait, mais décida de ne pas en prendre compte. Sans même dire un mot, l'adolescence se leva et sortit plus de pain. Noah la regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Alors qu'il avala sa dernière bouchée, il demanda ces nouvelles tranches avec de la confiture de framboises. La fille hocha la tête et lui prépara deux autres tranches, avec cette fois l'accompagnement en plus. Rapidement, elle apporta le plat vers l'enfant affamé qui s'empressa de la remercier avant de se lancer dans le dévorage de son repas. Après avoir rapidement mangé, l'enfant aux cheveux blanc fixa son assiette, pensant aux deux nouvelles personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il commença par se décrire Xavier, celui qui prend le plus de place. C'était un garçon qui était plus âgé que l'enfant, il en était sur. Noah lui donnait plus ou moins 14 ou 15 ans. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était son physique. Il était en contraste total avec son âge. Cheveux châtain foncé mi-court, teint bronzé, boucles d'oreille couleur or, vêtement déchirer, bref, il faisait adolescent rebelle. Malgré tout ça, Noah croyait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il avait l'aire énergique, certes, mais gentil et attentionné aussi. Ensuite, il y avait Céleste la silencieuse. La petite fille devait, d'après l'amnésique, avoir 13 ans. Il se sentait d'autant plus intimidé maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il était le plus jeune de la maison. Mais, en pensant à la fille silencieuse, il se calmait. Elle avait d'autant plus l'apparence d'une personne très fermée avec ces cheveux blonds et un peu bouclés qui lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos, son teint très pâle et ces vêtements très neutres et uniformes et sa manie à toujours à regarder le sol avant de parler. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle était très timide. Sortant de ces pensées, Noah leva les yeux vers Alex, qui était maintenant sur son téléphone. Sentant un regard qui la regardait, elle leva les yeux elle aussi vers Noah.

« -Ça va? T'as fini de rêvasser? Je peux débarrasser?

-Oui oui! Merci beaucoup pour la nourriture, j'avais faim.

-J'ai vu ça, ajouta Alex en se levant et prenant l'assiette de son frère pour aller la laver. Tu sais, c'est pas en restant enfermé que tu te sentiras mieux. Va te promener dehors.

-Vraiment, je peux?

-Bha ouais, t'es pas prisonnier ici. Tant que tu reviens pour avant le souper, y'a pas de problème.

-Ah, d'accord! Bon, je vais aller marcher alors!

-OK! Amuse-toi bien!

-Merci! »

Un vrai sentiment de joie grandit alors dans le cœur de l'enfant qui prit rapidement la direction de la porte de sortie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'étalage des souliers pour rapidement reconnaitre les siennes et les enfiler aussitôt. Soulier au pied, il tourna la poigner de porte et tira. Une fois ouvert, il sentit à la fois la chaleur du soleil et la fraicheur du vent le frapper, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. La folie de cette journée semblait peu à peu s'atténuer alors qui sortait et fermait la porte d'entrée. Il était maintenant dans un grand jardin vert et devant lui se trouvait une très très longue allée. La grandeur du terrain était pour lui une source de choix infini, et surtout, de liberté. Alors qu'il choisit de marcher toute la longueur de l'énorme aller, il se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir tout oublié, car il pouvait tout redécouvrir. L'enfant marcha entre les arbres sur le chemin de gravier, pensant à beaucoup. Il essayait de se souvenir de sa famille, de toutes les années qu'il avait maintenant perdues, de cette allée. Il prit une grande inspiration et profita de ce grand sentiment de quiétude qui l'envahissait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il était calme et détendu. La grandeur des arbres ne lui faisait pas peur, car malgré tout ce qui l'angoissait pour le moment, la grandeur n'en faisait pas partit, au contraire, c'était familier pour lui. Il mit sa vie en centre d'adoption sur le coup, même si son cœur lui disant que quelque chose clochait. Parlant d'étrange, il trouvait étrange de se sentir si proche de ces deux sœurs... mais pas de son frère. Il le trouvait de trop. Il n'était pas sûr ce la façon d'agir avec lui, mais avec ces sœurs, tout semblait naturel. Noah marcha longtemps tout en étant plongé dans ces pensées et en profitant du vent qui soufflait. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour jouer avec des insectes ou ramasser des roches. Après une heure de marche, non pas que le chemin prenait une heure à marcher, mais, car il avait été joué dans la forêt, il se trouva face à la route. En voyant la route, la vitesse des voitures, mais surtout, en entendant le bruit de celles-ci, il figea. Les voitures lui faisaient peur, elles l'inquiétaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni même s'il avait toujours eu cette peur, mais elle lui semblait profonde. Le monde ne bougeait plus autour de lui alors qu'il fixait les voitures passées à une vitesse folle devant lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait était une sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos, le souffle court. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent lui souffla le visage qu'il reprit conscience de lui-même. Il réalisa le non-sens de fixer la route devant lui. Les gens risqueraient de le prendre pour un fou... Si seulement ils savaient. Ne voulant pas entendre les voitures plus longtemps, Noah reprit la direction vers la maison tout en essayant de comprendre sa crainte, en vain. Lors de son parcours du retour, il prêta un peu plus attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il vit une famille de chat sauvage dans la forêt, il essaya d'attraper des papillons, il lui est même arrivé de chanter des chansons. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans le thème de l'été, mais avait un rythme familier qui plaisait beaucoup à l'enfant.

« -Tiens? J'ai oublié la suite.. ''I used to think that Christmas was..." Hemmm... Merdre! »

Le reste du trajet fut lent, car l'enfant essaya très fort de retrouver les paroles de la mélodie. Malheureusement, même une fois devant la porte, elles ne lui revinrent pas. D'une façon tout à fait naturelle, Noah ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'amnésique enleva ces souliers puis remarqua finalement qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cuisine. Curieux, il décida de tout de même vérifier par lui-même, et en effet, personne n'était dans la pièce. Il tendit alors l'oreille pour entendre du bruit venant de sa chambre. Se sentant un peu seul, il décida d'aller voir ce qui faisait le bruit. Avant de partir, il regarda l'heure : 5hPM. L'enfant était surpris d'être sorti aussi tard. Alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre, il se demanda aussi la date. Quel jour de la semaine était-il? Quel mois? Il savait qu'il était en été, mais le reste, aucune idée. Une fois arriver devant sa chambre, il fut très surpris d'y voir Alexandra mettre des draps propres sur son lit. Elle était donc si préoccupée par son bien-être? Depuis son réveil, Noah avait bien vu que l'adolescente avait été la plus attentionnée à son sujet. Sans oser entrer dans la chambre, il la regarda poser les draps propres tout en chantonnant une mélodie. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle regarda son frère et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« -Alors Noah, tu t'es amusé dehors? Regarde, je t'ai mis tes draps galaxies, je sais que ce sont tes favoris.

-Merci beaucoup... C'est très gentil, marmonna Noah, légèrement timide.

-Tu n'es toujours pas à ton aise, n'est-ce pas? Je suis désolé... J'en fais trop pour toi? Si tu veux, je peux te laisser tranquille...

-Non, pas besoin! Je commence à me sentir mieux... C'est rassurant de voir que tu me connais vraiment... Merci pour les draps galaxies...

-Tu sais... S'essaya Alex, j'ai été t'acheter ta BD préférée aussi... Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu ce numéro, mais bon... je l'ai déposé sur ton lit.

-Tu m'as acheté du Ace Saveyy! Merci Merci Merci! ... mais... je pense que je vais juste manger et aller me coucher...

-Pas de problème, je comprends. La journée a dû être difficile. On mange dans une trentaine de minutes minimums, tu veux venir dans ma chambre? Je vais te représenter Lionel!

-Lionel? C'est qui?

-Tu vas voir! Viens! »

Noah et Alex ont donc quitté la chambre du petit garçon pour se rendre vers la salle à côté de celle-ci. La porte était fermée, et donc Noah ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Alex le regarda et lui offrit un autre sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Noah fut extrêmement surpris une fois qu'il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre : Elle était mauve pâle avec une bibliothèque pleine, un lit simple, un bureau et... Une petite cage? Alors qu'Alex entra et se dirigea vers la cage, Noah ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

« -Tu viens? Tu ne veux pas voir Lionel? Aller, tu l'aimais tellement!

-L.. Lionel est dans une cage?

-Viens, tu vas voir, dit simplement la fille avec un signe de main.

-OK... Pourquoi pas, dit l'enfant en approchant craintif.

-Bon, Noah, je te RE-présente Lionel, mon petit lapin! »

Dans la cage se trouvait un petit lapin blanc qui se cachait dans un. Il était évident pour Noah que le lapin n'était pas domestique, mais bien sauvage. Bien qu'il n'avait que onze ans, l'enfant savait que c'était illégal d'avoir un lapin sauvage chez lui.

« -Alors Noah, tu te rappelles de Lionel?

-Non... Mais il a l'air effrayer...

-C'est normal... Il a toujours été comme ça. Enfin, depuis que je l'ai trouvé.

-C'est méchant...

-Quoi? demanda Alex, dans l'incompréhension.

-Bin... Il devait avoir une famille, non? Tu l'as séparé de sa famille...

-Noah... Il était malheureux avec sa famille.

-Comment tu peux en être sure? cria Noah, plus fâcher qu'il ne le voudrait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Calme-toi Noah... Il était blessé quand je l'ai trouvé. Sa famille n'était pas avec lui. Il serait surement mort si je l'avais laissé là. Tu sais... Si maman m'a laissé le garder, c'est parce que j'ai pleuré en le voyant... J'avais peur qu'il meure.

-Mais, tu aurais dû le remettre dans la nature après! Il aurait pu retrouver sa famille! Et être heureux!

-Mais il avait oublié sa famille! Il aurait été malheureux! Noah... C'est des trucs compliqués à comprendre...

-Je suis assez vieux pour avoir mon opinion là-dessus... Et tu ne pourras pas la changer.

-C'est bien... Dis Alex en hochant la tête. Vraiment, c'est très bien d'avoir sa propre opinion sur des sujets si complexes. »

Après ce petit coup de gueule, Alex et Noah ont presque automatiquement s'assoir sur le lit pour continuer leurs débats divers et variés. Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle alors que les parents finirent à appeler les quatre enfants à table pour le souper. Un sourire nouveau aux lèvres, Noah prit direction vers la table de lui-même. Il était évident qu'Alexandra était extrêmement joyeuse de la progression de son frère. À table, tout se passa surprennament bien. Noah embarqua dans les discussions des autres membres de la famille, les traces d'angoisse de son visage et dans sa voix s'effaçaient de plus en plus. Malgré tout, l'enfant était déjà très fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop réfléchi, ou du moins appris pour aujourd'hui. C'est donc en quittant la table, et sans même prendre le temps de se laver, que l'enfant aux cheveux blancs prit la direction de son lit. Il mit un pyjama, alluma sa lampe de chevet, éteignit sa lumière puis se coucha tout en prenant la bande dessinée que sa sœur avant posée sur son lit. Il voulait vraiment lire l'histoire, mais la fatigue était plus forte que son envie de fantaisie. Il éteint donc la lampe de chevet et se senti sombrer doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors qu'il s'endormait et qu'il n'était plus réellement conscient de ce qu'il pensait, son esprit lui faisait entendre des voix lointaines. Elles répétaient un nom... Mais lequel? Et pourquoi pleuraient-elles? Qui sont-elles? Alors que les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, le même bruit sec de claquement qu'il avait entendu avant son réveil résonna. Le bruit chassa les voix, ce qui permit à l'enfant de s'endormir rapidement, un sentiment de sécurité le gagnant enfin.

Malgré tous, au fond de lui, il continuait à se demander : qui étaient les voix?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guest-man! Donc, je n'ai pas comprit ta blague, mais c'est pas grave. J'aime recevoir tes reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire cette fic... Là j'ai deux semaines de vacances, donc je vais pouvoir beaucoup écrire.**

 _Enjoy et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 7

 _Il marchait dans une pièce vide. Une longue pièce vide. Il y avait plusieurs portes de chaque côté des murs. Elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il était inquiet. Il y avait des gens dans les salles. Tous ces gens pleuraient. Il n'aimait pas entendre leurs pleurs. Il voulait les réconforter. Tous... Toutes? Peut-être. Il espérait pouvoir les voir. Les aider. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il continua d'avancer. Il avança. Avança. Avança. Avança. Figea. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il n'avait pas peur. Sauf quand il entendit la voiture arriver. Elle fonçait sur lui. Ne s'arrêtait pas. Les voix pleuraient de plus belle. Lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Il voulait sa maman, il voulait son papa. Il voulait sa famille. CLAC. Encore ce bruit. Sec. Un vide noir... Plus rien._

 ** _..._**

Clyde se réveilla chez lui en ce lundi matin d'école. Son sommeil n'avait pas été de tout repos, car il avait passé sa nuit à penser à son meilleur ami. Plus le temps passait, plus la peur l'envahissait. Il avait peur que son ami ne revienne jamais. Il savait que tous les Loud pensaient de même, et ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. Cette idée que son meilleur ami, la personne à qui il tenait le plus, ai pu disparaitre si facilement de la circulation, elle le terrorisait. Il espérait que Lincoln ne souffrait pas, qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir et qu'il était quelque part dans les États-Unis, cherchant un téléphone pour les appeler et leur dire qu'il va bien. Mais ce n'était que des rêves. Des espoirs sans fondement. De la fantaisie. Un frisson le traversa, mais il était encore perdu dans ces pensées.

Il se rappelait de la veille. Après le départ de la police chez les Loud, lui et ces parents sont restés avec eux pour les soutenir. Ils ont tous pleuré très longtemps. Après un moment et quelques beaux discours des membres de la famille, tous avaient reprit espoir pour retrouver l'être cher, mais savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans travail acharner de leur part. Clyde était parti rejoindre Lori à l'étage, accompagner de Lisa, et les trois ont été sur l'ordinateur de la plus vieille pour commencer des affiches de recherches. Pendant ce temps, le reste des enfants étaient parties faire leurs devoirs. Quand arriva l'heure de souper, les McBride et les Loud se rejoignirent à table une deuxième fois de la journée, car ils avaient tous diné à des heures différentes de la journée. Le soupé fut énergique, mais moins que le déjeuner. Tous les enfants parlaient de leur solution peur aider la police alors que les quatre parents les regarder, le cœur chaud de voir autant de foie chez leurs petits. Après ce souper, les pères de Clyde avaient malheureusement dû annoncer à Clyde qu'il devait rentrer à la maison pour se préparer pour l'école. C'était donc après un au revoir déchirant que le meilleur ami du disparu du rentrer chez lui, alors que les Loud vivaient encore dans l'angoisse de ne plus revoir leur frère. Après être rentré chez lui, Clyde avait pris une douche rapide et était parti se coucher...

En reprenant contact avec la réalité, Clyde réalisa qu'il venait de passer dix minutes à fixer le mur. Il se leva alors vite de son lit pour aller déjeuner, de peur d'être en retard en cours. Dans la cuisine se trouvaient déjà ces deux pères. Ils levèrent les yeux vers leur fils quand celui-ci entra dans la cuisine.

« -Clyde! Bon matin mon poussin, dit Harold. Comment vas-tu ce matin? Tu as bien dormi?

-Salut papa, répondit l'enfant, encore fatigué. Je vais bien, merci. Je suis un peu fatigué tout de même... J'ai mal dormi.

-J'imagine... Soupira Howard. Tu as assez faim pour des œufs?

-Pas vraiment... Je vais juste boire un peu.

-C'est mauvais pour toi de ne pas manger Clyde, ajouta Harold.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. De toute façon, je risque d'être en retard en cours si je ne me dépêche pas. Je n'aurais qu'à manger plus ce midi.

-D'accord, je ne peux pas te forcer de toute façon, termina Howard, triste. »

Clyde prit donc sur lui de ce servir un verre de jus de pomme, de le boire rapidement pour ensuite retourner dans sa chambre et se changer. Une fois devant sa garde-robe, Clyde figea. Tous ces vêtements lui rappelaient Lincoln. Toute sa chambre lui rappelait Lincoln. Soudain, la question qu'il essayait d'éviter le frappa en plein fouet : était-il encore en vie? En plus du frisson et de la sueur froide qui le traversa sans crier gare, des sanglots le frappèrent aussi. Il essayait de les cacher pour que ces pères ne viennent pas le déranger. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui, pour se remettre de la douleur d'une perte aussi grande. C'est en sanglotant que l'enfant de 11 ans décida de changer de look en choisissant une tenue qu'il n'avait jamais mis avant. Au moins, cet habit ne lui rappelait pas les moments passés avec son meilleur ami. En reniflant, Clyde se regarda dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il était encore présentable, essuya ces larmes avec des mouchoirs et se força à sourire. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, Clyde prit son sac d'école et quitta la maison sans même dire au revoir à ces parents, qui étaient très inquiets de la santé de leur fils.

 ** _..._**

Tout était tellement silencieux chez les Loud. L'autobus scolaire allait passer dans une vingtaine de minutes, mais personne ne se pressait. Toutes les filles étaient encore totalement fatiguées, car il n'y en avait pas une qui avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil... Pour la deuxième nuit de suite. Disons que tout ce manque de sommeil commençait à s'accumuler chez les filles. Pour accumuler plus d'argent dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider la police, les deux parents étaient déjà partis au travail et avaient déposé Lili dans une garderie. La table était encore pleine de vaisselle du déjeuner, car personne n'avait pris la peine de débarrasser. Les seules personnes déjà prêtes étaient Luan et Lori. Les deux étaient assis dans les escaliers, le moral à zéro, mais avec l'envie de se confier.

« -Alors Luan... Ta nuit?

-Mal... Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil. J'ai surement dormi un maximum de trois heures cette nuit... mais, je me suis fait réveiller...

-Par Luna?

-Non, non... Luna non plus n'a pas bien dormis. Elle a écouté de la musique toute la nuit. C'était autre chose...

-Lucy est venue dans ta chambre par l'aération? Je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça quand tout le monde dort.

-Non! Ce n'est pas la faute de quelqu'un! J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar...

-Toi aussi?

-Comment ça « moi aussi »?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar à propos de Lincoln cette nuit... Dis Lori en fixant le sol.

-M-Moi aussi c'était à propos de Lincoln! J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre et je pleurais, j'essayais de crier son nom, mais je savais que ma voix ne quittait pas la chambre. Je l'ai même entendu essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Il marchait dans le couloir en haut des escaliers, puis il a figé. J'ai entendu une voiture approcher, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger! J'ai eu peur pour Lincoln alors je me suis mise à crier et pleurer plus fort, j'essayais de me libérer! Je vous ai entendu crier aussi! Ensuite... Lincoln s'est mis à pleurer. Très fort. »

Luan se mit à pleurer légèrement, les souvenirs de son rêve étaient trop durs à supporter.

« -Il a alors commencé à appeler maman et papa. Il hurlait. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai su, mais il se tenait la tête, à genoux... il souffrait. Puis... Il y a eu un claquement sonore. Les portes se sont débarrées et j'ai pu me remettre à bouger. J'ai couru vers la porte, et quand je suis sortie... Il était étendu au sol, inconscient. Je me suis lancé vers lui, mais quand j'étais à un bras de le toucher...

-Il a disparu... Murmura Lori. Et le claquement de doigt à rerésonner... Et tu t'es réveillé? C'est ça? Après, tu n'arrivais plus à dormir... Parce que tu avais l'impression d'entendre le claquement de doigts résonner dans ta tête...

-Je... Exactement.. Alors... Toi aussi? T'as fait le même rêve?

-Oui, et Leni aussi... Je dois avouer être très surprise. Tu crois... que Lincoln aurait eu sa propre version du rêve?

-Et si les claquements de doigts, c'était ce qu'il entendait! Peut-être que ces bourreaux lui font subir le supplice du tambour! Et qu'il entend constamment ces claquements!

-Peut être que la voiture... C'était celle qui l'a emporté... Il est peut-être encore dedans! Dans le coffre depuis plus d'une journée... Affamé... Effrayer...

-Les filles, stop, coupa Lisa, en ayant assez de leurs simagrées. Des rêves simultanés, c'est impossible. Vous ne faites que penser à Lincoln dans les mêmes circonstances en même temps. Les rêves, c'est une science, et rien n'est surnaturel. Je suis donc désolé de devoir vous dire que non, Lincoln n'a pas vu votre rêve et que celui-ci ne nous donne aucun indice sur la localisation de mon grand frère. Arrêtez d'être aussi anti-science.

\- Lisa, laisse-nous-y croire! cria Luna. Toi, c'est peut-être la science qui te rassure, mais nous, c'est de se dire que notre lien familial est assez fort pour que Lincoln puisse savoir qu'on est là pour lui!

-Luan a raison, Lisa. Nous ne sommes pas attachés à la science, enfin, pas autant que toi. ... Et tu me fais penser : Tu n'aurais pas fait le même rêve que nous, toi aussi?

-Jeeee.. Hemmm... Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est que du hasard! Rien de cela n'est possible! Lincoln n'est pas dans le coffre d'une voiture... dit Lisa, en commençant à pleurer. Il va bien... Il va bientôt rentrer à la maison... je ne pouvais pas le sauver de toute façon! »

Lisa partit alors en courant pour cacher ces larmes d'impuissance. Lori et Luan culpabilisèrent de l'avoir poussée aussi fort. L'enfant n'avait que quatre ans, elles auraient dû se douter qu'un choc aussi dur, même pour une génie, serait difficile à supporter, voir insupportable. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les filles étaient sorties dehors pour attendre leur autobus respectif. Lana rassurait Lisa qui pleurait dans ces bras. Il faut avouer que toutes les sœurs avaient été choqué de voir que c'était Lana qui semblait être la plus concernée par la situation. Depuis la disparition de son frère, elle passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, parlant rarement avec Lola, toujours en train de faire des schémas, le poste radio de la police allumé. En fait, elle ne parlait plus à tout le monde. Sa famille était sure que le choc avait été trop gros pour son me sensible et qu'elle était maintenant détruite. Ils avaient surement en partie raison.

Les autobus des deux écoles sont arrivés, les filles sont entrées dans ceux-ci et ont du subir les airs surprit de leurs amis qui ne savent absolument rien de leur situation actuelle.

 ** _..._**

8 heures. Le poste de police était finalement ouvert. Klark se précipita presque sur son lieu de travail. Il savait que pour retrouver les deux enfants, chaque seconde était cruciale. Hier, il avait fait le plus de recherche qu'il pouvait autant sur Lincoln que l'autre fille au nom inconnu. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur celle-ci. Par contre, il avait récolté plusieurs informations sur le jeune Loud. Il avait appelé toutes les personnes qui avaient déclaré avoir été sur la Grand-Place, et cette fois, des gens avaient effectivement affirmé avoir vu l'enfant! C'était une énorme piste puisqu'avant, tous avaient simplement assumé qu'il était allé. Ensuite, un rapport à propos d'un van volé avait été apporté au poste. Il avait finalement réussi à voir une caméra les quelques déplacements de l'enfant. Sur la vidéo, il était possible de voir l'enfant aux cheveux blanc se parler seul, puis se tourner vers le fameux stand sans affichage. Nous pouvons le voir parler avec la personne qui s'occupe du stand, puis, après un moment, il semble émerveiller. Le tout devient totalement troublant quand la caméra se remplit de neige pour environs cinq minutes, puis quand elle se rallume, la voiture est déjà passée et la police arrive. Ce qui enrageait le plus le policier, c'était que tout semblait calculer par cet homme pour attirer des enfants. Sans osé réellement y penser, Klark gardait en tête que peut être, seulement peut-être, le but de cet homme était d'attirer Lincoln en particulier.

Maintenant assis face à son ordinateur, Klark état dévaster, car il savait que, comme son quart venait de commencer, il devait maintenant prouver sa théorie. En effet, durant sa nuit du dimanche au lundi, il passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il trouvait logique que les kidnappeurs ait fait du repérage sur l'enfant. Avant d'en parler avec la famille du disparu, il voulait absolument vérifier sa théorie. Pour le moment, la plus grande preuve qu'il avait était le lieu où il était presque évident que quelqu'un avait espionné l'enfant. Un autre indice qu'il trouvait troublant : la personne sur la caméra semblait s'être placée intentionnellement proche de la caméra, dos à celle-ci, et surtout, cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de l'enfant, comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il arrivait. Plus Klark regardait et re-regardait le vidéo, plus il était sûr que la personne qui s'occupait de ce kiosque avait trafiqué la caméra pour que justement, personne ne puisse avoir de preuve sur ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. La vision d'horreur à laquelle il était de regarder le dégoutait. Cette personne semblait être un professionnel en kidnapping d'enfant. Il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de s'occuper du cas de ces enfants... mais il n'osait pas abandonner. C'est donc dans cette situation que Klark travailla des heures durant pour essayer de monter un dossier solide et parfait qui lui permettrait de retrouver les deux enfants saint et sauves. Durant son travail acharné, une de ces collègues est venue le voir pour lui donner de bonne nouvelle.

« -Hey, Klark! Encore sur le cas du petit Loud?

-Toujours, Mia. Cet enfant est en danger et c'est mon devoir de le retrouver

-Toi, t'es un bon. Enfin, les patrouilles d'un état voisin ont retrouvé la voiture volée. En vérité, c'était une caravane. Ça augure mal pour ton enquête, n'est-ce pas?

-Hmmmm, c'est un indice de plus sur ma théorie... Au moins, si elle s'avère vraie, ça voudrait dire que les deux enfants sont encore vivants. Je ne penserais pas que des kidnappeurs ferait du repérage seulement pour tué ou.. Tu sais... Assouvir leurs besoins.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et dire que la vieille Hélène ne voulait même pas que nous enquêtions après le premier appel des Loud. Cette vielle folle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit Mia, de ne pas insulter nos collègues.

-Je sais, mais elle, je ne la supporte pas! »

Durant leurs discussions, le téléphone de Klark sonna. Sachant que cet appel pouvait être un indice pour son enquête, il répondit sans une seconde d'hésitation, laissant un blanc monumental à Mia.

« -Centre de police de Royal Wood, dossier Loud bonjour?

-B... Bonjour? Vous êtes bien l'agent qui s'occupe du kidnapping qui a eu lieu en ville cette fin de semaine? J... J'ai des informations.

-Très bien, pouvez-vous me les dires s'il vous plait? N'importe quel aide me serait incroyablement utile.

-O... Oui! J'ai... J'ai vu le kidnapping!

-Sérieusement? Pouvez-vous me le décrire?

-Bien sûr... Hemmm... L'enfant est allé voir le kiosque de magie qui s'était installée devant une boutique. Mon magasin était loin de la place des kiosques, mais j'ai une assez bonne vu de la place. J'ai vu l'enfant parler avec l'homme du kiosque. P... Pour être sure, sachez que j'ai vu l'homme mettre sa cape. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, car je ne me suis pas vraiment concentré là-dessus... je ne savais pas qu'il allait... Mon dieu... Kidnapper un enfant devant mes yeux! Il parlait simplement avec lui... L'enfant semblait heureux... Puis, on dirait qu'il s'est endormi sur place. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, mais pas trop. L'adulte semblait tout avoir sous contrôle... Mais... La van est arrivée à toute vitesse. J'ai vraiment eu peur! C... C'est alors que... L-L'homme semblait avoir drogué l'enfant. Il s'était écoulé dans les bras de l'homme... Et... Et... Il l'a embarqué dans la van... Et il est parti. Avec l'enfant. Je l'ai laissé faire...

-Je vois... Et le reste des témoins.

-Ça, c'est ce que je n'ai pas compris... Après l'avoir mis... Dans la van, l'homme a... claqué des doigts? Et tout le monde s'est écarté. Je n'ai pas entendu le geste, mais je l'ai vu...

-Alors... Vous n'avez pas entendu l'homme, vous n'avez fait que le voir, et donc, vous n'avez pas oublié?

-C-C'est ça...

-Et vous avez bien dit que c'était un kiosque de « Magie »?

-Effectivement...

-Je vois, merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, vous m'avez grandement aidé. Au revoir.

-Pas de problème... Retrouvez-le s'il vous plait.

-Oui, je vous le promets. »

En raccrochant, l'esprit du policier roulait à mille à l'heure. Il avait finalement compris. Tout devenait clair. Ce cas était similaire à un autre d'il y ait longtemps. Il n'en revenait. C'était donc leur faute. Les mystérieux et dangereux « Psycho-hypnotiseurs »... Un groupe de pédopsychologue spécialisé en hypnose... Lincoln était donc réellement en danger. À ce moment précis, Klark douta sérieusement de la réussite de sa mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je préviens, je trouve ce chapitre spécialement mauvais. Surtout pour le temps que j'ai prit pour l'écrire. disions que j'ai bon bal de promo dans deux jours et que je me prépare. J'ai aussi mes seules vacances de l'année pour le moment. Je vais donc plus prendre mon temps.**

 **Sinon: Salut Guest! Ça fait un bail! Désolé d'avoir vu de l'humour là où il n'y en a pas. Aussi, pour tes théories, vas-y, lance toi, je suis très intéresser de voir ce que tu as découvert. Qui sait, peut être que tu pourras me donner de bonnes idées?**

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture_

Chapitre 8

À l'école, les amis de Lincoln étaient perturbés. Clyde était silencieux comme une tombe et l'enfant aux cheveux blancs ne semblait pas être là. Bien sûr, eux aussi avaient entendu parler de toute l'histoire du centre-ville du samedi, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était imaginé que Lincoln pouvait avoir été présent lors de cette fameuse attaque. Comme Clyde marchait jusqu'à l'école, il eut le temps de sécher ces larmes et de se sortir de l'esprit la disparition de son ami. Maintenant, il essayait de se concentrer sur l'apprentissage et sur ces autres amis. Voilà donc pourquoi quand les deux autres amis de Lincoln et Clyde sont arrivés vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, il a réussi à retenir les larmes qui se cachaient dans ces yeux.

« -Hey, Clyde! Content de te voir! Comme ça va poto?

-Dis, t'as entendu parler du camion fou de samedi? C'est capoté, non? Personne ne se rappelle du camion!

-Ou de la voiture, personne ne sait.

-T'as raison, mais quand même, j'imagine plus un gros camion qui détruit tout! Je vois bien la scène : le camion qui fonce sur la place, tout le monde qui panique et qui se pisse dessus! Le chauffeur qui rit de façon diabolique, le bruit du moteur!

-Ça fait froid dans le dos! N'est-ce pas Clyde? Tu es silencieux ce matin.

-Les gars... Marmonna Clyde, arrêtez.

-Ouah, Clyde! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es tout pâle!

-Arrêtez d'en parler.. S'il vous plait..

-De quoi? De samedi? Ça te fait vraiment si peur que ça?

-Clyde vous a dit d'arrêter! cria presque Lisa, lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux et entendit leur discussion.

-La sœur de Lincoln? Dis un des amis de Clyde, surpris. C'est bon, on a compris.

-Hey, Lisa! Où il est, ton frère? Il devrait être capable de nous dire ce qui va pas avec Clyde, lui. »

À ce moment, ce fut trop pour Clyde. Il avait entendu trop de mentions de son meilleur ami, et malgré tout l'espoir de le retrouver qu'il avait, sa peur d'enfant le surmenait.

« -Woah! Clyde! Merde, mon gars, on est désolé!

-Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave? Tu veux aller voir l'infirmière?

-Je.. Je veux juste être seul les gars. On se revoit en cours. Dis Clyde avant de partir vers l'extérieur.

-Merrrrrde... Je m'attendais pas à ça.

-Moi non plus. Alors Lisa, où est Linc? On aurait vraiment besoin de lui.

-Il... N'est pas à l'école aujourd'hui... répondit Lisa, la voix tremblante, avant de partir elle-même vers sa classe.

-Ils ont quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je sais pas... Mais je m'inquiète pour Lincoln...

-Ouais, moi aussi. »

Avant que les cours commencent, les deux garçons avaient pris la décision d'enquêter sur le comportement étrange de Clyde. Comme les deux enfants n'étaient pas des complets débiles, ils avaient bien vu que Lincoln était la cause du comportement de Clyde. Leur première hypothèse fut de croire que les deux enfants avaient eux une chicane, mais ils ont vite réalisé que leur chicane n'aurait pas fait réagir Clyde à la mention du samedi passé. Ils étaient donc sans indices. Pour remédier à la situation, ils ont décidé de chercher les meilleures sources qu'ils pouvaient obtenir, c'est-à-dire Lincoln et ces sœurs. La première chose qu'ils ont alors faite fut d'appeler l'enfant aux cheveux blancs...

 ** _..._**

Joanie faisait le ménage de sa chambre, la seule pièce à laquelle les enfants n'avaient jamais accès. C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle rangeait tous les objets confisqués à ces chéris d'amour. Elle n'aimait pas les priver, et encore moins leur confisquer leurs choses, mais certaines choses étaient obligatoire à garder loin d'eux, pour leur sécurité. Ça, elle en fut convaincue quand elle entendit sonner un téléphone donc la sonnerie lui était inconnue. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure quand elle reconnut d'où venait le bruit : Le tiroir des objets à détruire. C'était le téléphone de Noah. Quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler. La panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'une simple pensée envahissait son esprit : il risquait de reconnaitre le bruit! Dans cette panique, son seul réflexe fut de répondre à l'appel. Réflexe qu'elle regretta aussi tôt.

« -Hey, Lincoln! T'es où? Clyde ne va pas bien et...

-N'APPELLEZ PLUS JAMAIS CE NUMÉRO! cria Joanie en prenant une voix plus grave.

-Qui êtes-vous? Où est Lincoln?

- _Hemm... Tout va bien? Je t'ai entendu crier et..._ dit une voix, au loin.

-VA DANS TA CHAMBRE! hurla Joanie contre son enfant.

-hey, c'était pas la voix de Lincoln? Pouvez-vous nous le passer? »

S'en était trop pour Joanie qui raccrocha aussitôt. Elle avait très peur. Peur que quelqu'un puisse retracer le signal de discussions et... tout gâcher. Elle cacha donc le téléphone dans sa poche et sorti de sa chambre, terriblement agitée. Elle fut prise d'un énorme sursaut quand elle vit son petit Noah, inquiet, encore devant la porte de sa chambre.

« -Je t'ai dit d'aller dans ta chambre. TOUT DE SUITE.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ce sont des affaires de grande personne. Va dans ta chambre tout de suite où je t'y conduis moi-même.

-C'est bon, j'y vais... Répondit Noah, blasé et un peu frustré »

Alors qu'elle regardait maintenant son enfant fraichement acquis se mettre en sécurité, elle put reporter son attention vers le téléphone. Comment s'en débarrasser? D'un coup, Joanie sembla se calmer. Elle venait de se souvenir du satellite installer sur son toit. Un brouilleur de piste satellite. Donc, pour les pistes du téléphone, il n'y avait aucune chance... Mais elle devait encore se débarrasser de cet appareil du diable. C'est alors qu'un sourire diabolique apparut sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle songea au fait qu'il y avait une route très achalandée devant sa maison.

 ** _..._**

Noah était assis sur son lit et boudait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se faire mettre en punition, il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après le hurlement que sa mère avait lâché, il s'était évidemment inquiété pour elle! Parfois, il ne la comprenait pas. Une seconde, elle était douce et attentionnée, puis l'autre, elle semblait prête à sauter à la gorge de tout ce qui bouge. Mais bon, malgré tout, Noah se disait bien qu'il était la personne qu'il comprenait le moins d'entre tous. Après la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait d'avoir, il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de se casser la tête. Il savait qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar, mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Sauf que son cœur, lui, avait imprimé clairement le sentiment de terreur qu'il avait ressenti durant ce rêve. En se réveillant le lendemain, il avait le même étrange sentiment que celui de la veille; ce sentiment de perdre quelque chose d'important, d'aussi important que sa propre vie, mais sans savoir ce que s'était. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que se ressentit était très désagréable et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le vivre. Malgré tout, pour le moment, il était un enfant puni de façon injuste, et ça, il le savait, ça le faisait bouder.

 ** _..._**

Alors que l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil avait raccroché violemment, les deux garçons étaient choqués.

« -Je ne suis pas fou, c'était bien la voix de Lincoln, non?

-Ouais, c'était bien lui, j'en suis sure... Mais je sais pas qui était la dame.

-Elle était folle. Je sais que ce n'était pas sa mère.

-Ni une de ces sœurs.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout alors?

-Ça, je sais pas. Tiens, regarde! C'est Lucy! On a qu'à lui demander!

-Oh non, pas elle... Elle me fait peur...

-Hey, Lucy! On a une question pour toi!

-Humm? Qu'est-ce que vous... Oh...Vous êtes les... Amis de Lincoln.., Dit Lucy, surprise.

-Ouais, on sait... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui, les Loud?

-Alors... Personne ne vous a dit? Demanda la gothique, sur le tact.

-Non, justement, personne ne nous a rien dit, c'est pour ça qu'on vient te poser des questions.

-Écoutez.. Nous non plus, on ne sait pas où..

-C'est qui, la folle avec ton frère?

-Ouais, et pourquoi il est avec elle? C'est fou quand même! Elle le met en punition sans même être sa mère.

-Q.. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vois venez de dire?, cria la fille, terriblement choquée

-je me doutais bien que cette dame ne pouvait pas le mettre en punition comme ça! Il était tellement soumis en plus.

-Ouais, mais bon, c'est Lincoln, tu t'attendais à quoi?

-Vous... Vous avez entendu Linky..? IL VA BIEN? COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT? OÙ EST-IL? commença à crier Lucy.

-Wow, Lucy, calme-toi! Dis l'un des garçons. On l'a juste appelé sur son portable.

-Appeler... sur son portable... ... »

Sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne puisse le voir venir, Lucy éclata de rire, puis rapidement, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Hemm, Lucy? Ça va?

-Je n'y crois pas... Arriva-t-elle à marmonner. Et personne n'y avait pensé...

-De quoi tu parles? demanda un des deux garçons, alors qu'il remarqua les jumelles et qu'il leur fit un signe d'approcher pour recevoir de l'aide.

-Il est en vie? Répondit simplement la fille en pleur tout en fixant les deux garçons.

-Qui? Lincoln? Bha oui... Évidemment qu'il est en vie...

-Attendez, quoi? Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer aussi aisément? cria Lola qui avait entendu la dernière phrase.

-Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que vous avez, les Loud? Bien sûr que Lincoln est vivant! Votre tante est si horrible que ça?

-Lincoln n'est pas chez notre tante.. Marmonna Lana. Vient Lucy... Ces deux-là sont des idiots.

-Non Lana... Ils... Ils l'ont entendu... Formula Lucy, entre deux sanglots. Ils l'ont entendu au téléphone... »

Un silence de mort s'était alors abattu sur les cinq interlocuteurs. Alors que les deux jumelles étaient sous le choc et que Lucy, elle, était infiniment soulagée, les deux garçons, eux, ne comprenaient absolument rien.

« -C'est vrai, ce que Lucy vient de dire? Dit Lana, sérieuse comme jamais. Vous venez juste d'entendre Lincoln au téléphone?

-Combiens de fois il faudra le dire : Oui, on a appelé Lincoln et une femme à répondu. On l'a seulement entendue en fond. Il demandait à la femme si tout allait bien, mais c'était bel et bien sa voix.

-Venez avec moi. Dis rudement Lana

-Lana, tu ne vas quand même pas... Essaya Lola, pour la raisonner.

-Aller où? dirent les deux garçons, en même temps.

-Au poste de police. Vous avez des pistes pour retrouver les kidnappeurs de Lincoln.

-Kidnappeurs?! S'écria un des deux garçons, sous le choc, alors que l'autre figea, comprenant l'importance de l'appel téléphonique qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

 ** _..._**

L'agent Klark n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de la réussite d'une enquête que celle-ci. L'affaire des hypnotiseurs avait été un mythe dans tous les centres de police des États-Unis, sans personne pour être sure qu'elle était vraie. Avec l'affaire des Loud, le policier était maintenant sûr que ces kidnappeurs étaient bel et bien réels. Malgré qu'il sache maintenant partiellement l'identité de ces cibles, il se sentait encore plus perdu. Voilà maintenant dix ans que les premières rumeurs sur ce gang avaient commencé à circulé, et personne n'avait encore réussi à trouver ne serais-ce que la moindre information sur eux. Il n'y avait que des spéculations et des statistiques, des théories et des complots. Comme la majorité des centres de police refusait de croire en l'existence de ce groupe, la seule source d'information plus ou moins fiable que pouvait avoir l'agent était l'internet. Dans ces recherches, Klark avait pu lire plusieurs informations diverses et variés, mais certaines revenaient souvent. Par exemple, il apprit que le premier cas recensé datait d'il y avait neuf ans. Après, plus d'une dizaine de cas étaient « probablement » orchestrer par ce gang, mais personne n'en était sûr. En effet, une des caractéristiques principales de ces attaques était justement l'oublie totale de détails évidents. Exactement comme le cas du petit Loud. Après, personne n'avait d'explication sur le pourquoi. Certains disaient que c'était une branche de la mafia qui faisait du trafique d'enfant, d'autre eux, dénonçaient une association gouvernementale qui voudrait crée des enfants soldats. Ce qui frustrait le plus l'agent de police, c'était bien que personne ne semblait connaitre l'identité du moindre membre de ce dangereux gang. Klark était donc encore sur son ordinateur en train de faire défiler tout les blogues possible et inimaginable quand cinq enfants en furie sont entrés dans le poste en criant son nom.

« -AGENT KLARKKKK ! ON A DES INFORMATIONS SUR LINCOLN!, cria Lola, en essayant d'avoir son attention.

-Quoi? dit-il en se tournant. Vous êtes trois des sœurs Loud! Et ces deux garçons, qui sont-ils?

-Nous? Dis l'un d'eux. On est les meilleurs amis de Lincoln et Clyde! Alors c'est vrai? Lincoln a été kidnappé?

-Hemm, dit Klark, pris de court. O-oui, en effet... je suis en charge de l'enquête...

-Cooooool! Dis l'autre garçon, sans vraiment y penser.

-Si je te reprends à dire que la disparition de mon frère est « cool », je te jure je te brise les dents, dit brusquement Lana, du feu dans les yeux.

-Désolé... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se reprit l'enfant, la tête baissée.

-Ce n'est pas le temps... Dit faiblement Lucy avec ce qui paraissait être peu d'entrain, mais qui enfaite était une panique pure.

-Elle a raison! S'excita Lola. C'est important Mr Klark! Ils ont entendu Lincoln! Il est vivant!

-Attendez, entendu? Vous avez entendu l'enfant? Où? Comment?, s'étonna Klark.

-Au téléphone! répondit un des deux garçons, plein d'énergie. On l'a appelé, et cette femme bizarre a répondu! On l'a entendu en fond!

-Vraiment? Dis Klark, excité, car son enquête allait finalement avancer. Alors suivez-moi en salle d'interrogatoire, nous y serons plus tranquilles!

-Mais... On est censé être à l'école... On va manquer nos cours et...

-je vais appeler votre école et vos parents pour les prévenir!

-Et nous? demanda Lana. On peut rester aussi? J'ai envie d'en savoir le plus possible.

-Je ne sais pas... Vous empêcher d'aller à l'école si vous n'avez pas d'information ne me semble pas très bien...

-S'il vous plait monsieur! ajouta Lola. On vous promet, on peut être utile!

-Lola a raison... S'essaya Lucy. On connait mieux Lincoln que personne...

-Je.. Bon, d'accord. Vous allez pouvoir venir. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision, OK?

-Promis! Dis Lana. »

L'adulte se leva alors, puis, avec un mouvement de tête, montra aux enfants le chemin vers la salle d'interrogatoire la plus proche. Il sélectionna évidemment une salle assez grande pour accueillir confortablement tous les membres de cet interrogatoire. Une fois dans la salle, les enfants ont tous prix place sur chaise opposés à celle du policier. Dû à l'ambiance sérieuse et au sentiment de réalité qui s'installa, les enfants commencèrent à devenir nerveux. Klark, lui, commençait à entrer un peu plus dans le sérieux habituel de son métier. Il installa donc l'enregistreur et expliqua les règles habituelles sur l'enregistrement et l'utilisation de ceux-ci. Quand toute la paperasse fut finalement prête, l'agent commença l'interrogatoire.

« -Bon. Commençons. Vous avez donc affirmé avoir appelé l'enfant disparu sur son téléphone?

-O-oui!

-Parfait. Quel est le numéro?

-Hemm... murmura un des deux garçons, alors qu'il écrivait le numéro sur un morceau de papier. Voilà!

-Merci, dit le policier en prenant le papier et en lisant le numéro. Donc, vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que quelqu'un avait effectivement répondu. De quel sexe était cette personne?

-En effet, commença l'autre garçon, une femme a répondu au téléphone. Elle semblait être une adulte, mais je crois qu'elle forçait sa voix pour la rendre plus grave...

-Intéressant... Vous m'avez aussi dit voir entendu l'enfant?

-Oui! Recommença le premier garçon. La femme nous hurlait dessus, mais en fond, on a très clairement pu entendre Lincoln.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Hemmm... Il me semble qu'il a demandé à la femme si tout allait bien.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a été aussi choqué quand on nous a parlé de kidnapping! Il semblait bien! Lincoln semblait connaitre la personne et s'inquiéter pour elle, enchaina le deuxième garçon, pour compléter son ami.

-Alors l'enfant semblait familier... Je vois. Avez-vous entendu d'autre personne mise a part Lincoln et la femme?

-Non.. Personne d'autre. Mais la femme semblait tout de même en autorité face à Lincoln! Elle l'a envoyé dans sa chambre!

-Parfait. Je crois que j'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut. Tout ce qu'il me manque, ce serait le téléphone qui a servi à appeler Lincoln Loud.

-QUOI? cria Lola. Vous allez laisser ça comme ça? C'est n'importe quoi! Il faut essayer d'en trouver plus! Ça ne fait aucun sens!

-Lola, calme-toi... Dis Lucy, encore monotone. S'il dit que c'est bon, c'est que c'est bon. Cet homme ne fait que faire son métier.

-Mais!

-Pas de « mais » Lol!, Ajouta Lana. Il faut avoir confiance en lui. C'est tout ce qu'on a.

-ne t'inquiète pas, petite. Je sais ce que je fais. Je vais appeler le numéro. Je me doute bien que je n'aurais pas de réponse, mais le signal satellite me permettra de le trouver. »

L'agent Klark fixa alors le téléphone de l'enfant. Ce téléphone avait réussi à faire, en quelques secondes, plus que l'agent lui-même en deux jours. Malgré sa petite rage, l'agent composa le numéro qu'il venait de recevoir, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais espérant tout de même peut-être pouvoir lui-même entendre la voix de l'enfant qu'il cherchait. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Rien. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il fut surpris de n'entendre que trois sonneries. Pourquoi trois? Il aurait dû en entendre plus. Le téléphone avait donc surement été détruit depuis l'appel.

« -Bon. Je n'ai aucune réponse. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller passer quelques appels chez la compagnie de téléphone et chez vos parents. Restez ici s'il vous plait, je vais vous apporter des livres et des crayons. »

L'agent de police fixa quelque temps le visage terrifié des cinq enfants. Il voulait pouvoir leur dire que tout irait bien, mais honnêtement, il ne voulait pas leur mentir en plein visage.

 ** _..._**

Lori était avec Leni, Luan, Luna et Lynn. Les cinq adolescentes étaient toutes assied ensemble, loin de leurs amies, attendant que leur cours commence. Aucune d'elles ne se doutait dans quelle situation se trouvait leurs plus jeunes sœurs. Enfin, aucune ne savait ce que les plus jeunes vivaient, mais aucune d'elle ne pouvait se douter non plus de ce qu'elles allaient vivre à leur tour. Alors que Lori était sur son téléphone, elle reçut un message texte anonyme. Elle ne savait pas de qui il venait, mais elle se doutait très bien du contexte. Le message était simple, mais terrorisant.

« Arrêtez vos recherches. Fermez le dossier et ne rappelez plus jamais. Je sais où vous trouver. Faites circuler le message.»

Paniqué, Lori prit une photo du message et le montra à ces sœurs. Maintenant, toutes les cinq étaient effrayées, mais encore plus fou, elles avaient une façon de communiquer avec les agresseurs de leur frère.

Donc, un plus d'une pression de plus sur leurs épaules, un filet d'espoir naquit dans leur cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et oui, en effet, j'existe encore. Ça fait longtemps, je sais. Le bal de promo aura été plus dure à encaisser que je ne le pensais. Bref, c'est pas grave.**

 **Salut Guest! Là, j'avoue que tu me piège un peu... Je suis très** **curieuse de savoir ce que tu t'imagine, vraiment! Je veux que tu me le dise un jour, même si ce n,est pas maintenant! En fait, j'aimerais que n'importe qui qui a des théories me les dises! (Je sais que j'ai d'autre lecteurs)**

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 9

Joanie fixait le téléphone jetable avec lequel elle venait d'entrer en communication avec le dernier contact de son fils : Lori Loud. Ces yeux alternaient entre le téléphone qu'elle avait en main et celui qui était maintenant en miette au milieu de la rue. L'adulte tremblait un peu, espérant n'avoir pas fait une erreur fatale. Dans la panique, la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour enregistrer ce numéro avant de détruire le téléphone était d'écrire à ce numéro. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas idiote, tout était prévu. Un téléphone jetable, une antenne embrouilleuse de trace sur son toit et aucun nom dans les messages. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas répondre si jamais le numéro tentait de la recontacter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait avec ce message, c'était d'avoir un plan de secours, d'avoir en contact quelqu'un qui avait déjà moindrement vécu avec son fils nouvellement acquis. Sa sécurité avant tout. La femme passa une dizaine de minutes face aux miettes, se calme de plus en plus, voyant que personne ne lui répondait. Ils avaient compris le message. La femme ne voulait pas effrayer des enfants –car elle se doutait que c'était la sœur de l'enfant- mais elle savait que c'était la seule façon d'être tranquille. Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme et que la confiance était revenue, Joanie reprit sa route vers son habitation, sachant que les voitures allaient faire le travail de se débarrasser des preuves. En marchant, elle se sentit coupable. Elle devait trouver une bonne explication pour Noah, il risquait d'être fâché...

 ** _..._**

Trois bruits de coup résonnèrent sur la porte d'entrée de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement concentrée à essayer de comprendre son problème de math qu'elle n'avait presque pas entendu les coups.

«Entrée... Marmonna dans sa barbe Céleste, agacé de ne pas réussir. »

Après avoir eu sa confirmation, Alexandra entra dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle savait que Céleste était surement en pleine séance de devoir, mais justement, comme une bonne grande sœur, Alex voulait aider sa sœur.

« -Tu sais Cél... On a congé d'école cette semaine... C'est le temps parfait pour prendre une pause de tes devoirs... Commença Alex, en s'assoyant sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Au contraire! s'exclama Céleste, de la frustration dans la voix. C'est le moment idéal pour finalement réussir à rattraper mon retard! Je n'en peux plus de ne pas comprendre... Je suis aussi brillante que les autres, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

-Céleste! Pourquoi te dénigres-tu ? Bien sûr que tu es capable! ajouta Alex, surprise du comportement de sa sœur!

-Je... Rahhhh, je sais... Soupira Céleste. Je suis juste tellement ennuyé! Les math, c'est le pire...

-Je comprends, affirma Alex. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin de mon aide, OK ?

-D'accord... Mais avant, laisse-moi essayer par moi-même! »

Alex se coucha alors sur le lit de sa sœur et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle se connecta sur un réseau social quelconque et feuilleta sa page d'actualité. Comme rien ne l'intéressait, elle continua le mouvement avec ces doigts, mais plongea dans ces propres pensées. Sa sœur, Céleste, était une fille incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi sincère, sensible et compatissante. Elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un de plus proche d'un ange que sa sœur. Alex adorait s'imaginer que sa famille était parfaite et que personne ne pouvait seulement avoir une fraction de leurs qualités. De toute façon, toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait considéraient Céleste comme l'incarnation même du calme et de la bonté. Une wallflower timide qui ne crierait même pas sur une mouche. Cette pensée fit sourire l'adolescente, car elle savait qu'ils se trompaient. Sa sœur, quand et seulement quand elle avait de bonnes raisons, pouvait devenir un véritable démon. Mais qui ne le devenait jamais ? Même un ange peut parfois perdre ces moyens. Elle se souvenait d'une situation en particulier.

C'était arriver il y a plus ou moins trois ans, Noah n'était pas encore à la maison et Alex, elle, n'avait que 14 ans. Xavier lui en avait 11 et Céleste en avait 10. Alexandra, à cette époque, n'était pas aussi proche de ces frères et sœurs. Xavier et Céleste, eux étaient presque inséparables. Enfin, peut être sauf ce jour là. Les deux plus jeunes venaient juste d'avoir une chicane, et malgré l'ambiance tendue de la maison, Alex ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit et lisait un livre. Le silence régnait depuis environ une heure, ce qui était étrange. Peut être que Céleste ne faisait pas de bruit quand elle était en colère, mais Xavier, lui, faisait habituellement un bruit monstre pour montrer qu'il était fâcher. Donc, une heure de silence, c'était plus qu'inhabituel, c'était carrément effrayant. Même avec cette pensée en tête, Alexandra ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans le combat des deux enfants. Ce n'était pas de ces affaires. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité, car le monde en avait choisi autrement. Alors que l'adolescente atteignait un point culminant de son livre, sa porte s'ouvrit en un grand bruit sec.

« -ALEX! J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE! cria Xavier, maintenant devant sa sœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Alexandra, ennuyer. Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre chicane.

-Maiseuh! C'est pas juste! J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon plan et Papa n'acceptera jamais!

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à maman alors ? ajouta Alex, sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

-T'es folle ou quoi? Maman ne me laissera jamais faire ça à Céleste! Ça la rendrait folle! Maman ne voudrait jamais que je pousse Cél aussi loin! Mais je veux me venger!

-Folle tu dis... Marmonna alors Alex dont l'intérêt avait finalement été piqué. Alors tu crois pouvoir faire éclater Céleste ? Malgré qu'elle ne se soit jamais fâchée ?

-J'en suis sure! Alors s'il te plait Alex! Tu serais la meilleure des sœurs si tu m'aidais! Dis ouiiiiiiiiiii!

-Hemmm... D'accord, je vais t'aider. Alors ptit frère, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Donc, voilà mon plan! Il va nous falloir... »

Alex et Xavier ont donc passé une vingtaine de minutes à préparer leur plan diabolique. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient le champ libre, car Céleste était parti marcher dans la forêt. Les deux malfaiteurs avaient donc tout leur matériel avec eux : de la corde, de la peinture, de l'eau et des ciseaux. Le but des enfants était de s'en prendre aux objets les plus précieux de leur petite sœur pour réussir à la faire craquer. Ils espéraient vraiment réussir, car le manque de sentiment négatif de la plus jeune les effrayait. En moins d'une heure, les deux rigolos avaient fini. Entre les livres aux pages découpés, les poupées pendues au plafond, les maquettes de cartons maintenant détrempées ou encore les dessins recouverts de peintures, ils avaient fait un beau travail de destructions. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était aller se cacher au plus vite possible, sachant que la plus jeune arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Ils avaient eu raison de se dépêcher, car en moins de sept minutes, la jeune fille était revenue de sa marche. C'était l'été et il faisait chaud, donc, Céleste portait une camisole blanche et un short. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange. Un brin de culpabilité commençait à grandir dans le cœur d'Alex. Sa petite sœur ne méritait pas tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. En jetant un coup d'œil à Xavier, elle vit qu'il ressentait le même sentiment qu'elle : ils étaient allés trop loin. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'ils regardèrent la plus jeune ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, et mon dieu qu'ils faisaient bien d'appréhender. En dix secondes, le visage de la plus jeune passa du calme à la confusion jusqu'à la rage incontrôlable. Des larmes se sont formées dans ces yeux et un hurlement digne des pires tortures est sorti de sa gorge. Les deux enfants les plus vieux se sont figés, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne les rende visibles aux yeux de leur sœur. Ils avaient réussi, mais bon sang qu'ils regrettaient. Tout en continuant de hurler, Céleste décrochait ces livres et les lançait de toutes ces forces sur les murs de sa chambre. Elle piétinait ces maquettes et frappait tout ce qui bougeait. Ce spectacle finit par en être trop pour Xavier qui se leva et cria à sa sœur qu'il était désolé. Il avait été trop vite pour Alex qui ne put pas l'empêcher de se lancer dans la gueule du loup. Céleste ce retourna donc, la rage aux yeux, car elle avait reconnu la voix de celui qu'elle accusait d'avoir détruit tout ce qu'elle aimait.

« -Toi... TOI! JE VAIS TE TUER! TU ES UN HOMME MORT, XAVIER! MORT!

-Céleste je.. Attends! »

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, la plus jeune fille sauta sur son grand frère, les poings serrés, prêts à le démolir. Alexandra, elle, était figée sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Céleste aille si loin. Voyant qu'à cause d'elle, son frère et sa sœur allaient se battre, la plus vieille décida de finalement s'impliquer dans ces relations frères/sœurs.

« -PAPA, MAMAN! VENEZ VITE! CÉLESTE ET XAVIER VONT SE BATTRE!

-Quoi? J'arrive!, cria au loin Joanie, très surprise.

-Dépêche-toi..., commença à pleurer Alex qui regardait Céleste frapper de toutes ces forces Xavier qui pleurait lui aussi.

-Céleste, bon sang, arrête! Cria Joanie qi venait d'arriver et qui ne savait rien des antécédents du combat.

-MEURT! MEURE! MEURE! JE TE DÉTESTE!, criait Céleste, qui n'écoutait pas sa mère.

-CÉLESTE VODELLO. ÉCOUTE-MOI. TU VAS ARRÊTER DE FRAPPER TON FRÈRE SUR-LE-CHAMP, dit Joanie, sur un ton horriblement autoritaire tout en claquement des doigts. »

Le ton autoritaire de leur mère avait automatiquement tendu et figé Alexandra et Xavier qui ne bougeaient plus d'un centimètre, au point même où Xavier avait arrêté de se défendre face au coup de sa petite sœur. Tout ce qu'il faisait était pleuré et marmonné des supplications pour recevoir de l'aide. Joanie elle, était maintenant surprenament pâle. Céleste n'avait pas écouté... Elle n'avait même pas moindrement réagi. Ce n'était jamais arriver avant, avec aucun de ces enfants. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la fille de 10 ans...

« -Je... RAY! VIENS VITE! C'EST UNE URGENCE! J'AI PERDU LE CONTRÔLE DE CÉLESTE ET ELLE BAT XAVIER! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE!

-Quoi ? Merde! T'inquiète pas, j'arrive!, cria l'autre adulte »

La suite des événements était floue dans la mémoire d'Alex. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu son père arriver et prendre Céleste dans ces bras. Sa sœur criait encore, elle hurlait de plein poumon. Son père... Alex n'était toujours pas sure de ce que son père avait fait, mais en appuyant sur un nerf de son cou, il avait réussi à faire s'écrouler sa petite sœur en un rien de temps. Elle avait ensuite vu ces deux parents s'échanger un regard inquiet, puis se parler, mais elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'ils disaient. Ces oreilles bourdonnaient. Alex était encore caché derrière le lit, terroriser, en fixant son frère en sang au sol.

« -Je vais apporter Xavier à l'hôpital..., soupira Ray. Va coucher Céleste.

-Attend. Où est Alex ?, demanda Joanie. ALEX ? T'ES LÀ ? RÉPOND-MOI CHÉRIE!

-J.. je suis là maman.., trembla Alex dans sa cachette.

-Oh, chérie... Tu as tout vu alors... Ma cocotte... »

Après, sa mère avait fait signe à son père de parti puis s'était approchée d'elle. Alex avait souvenir d'avoir eu peur, mais lorsque sa mère avait déposé la petite endormie sur son lit et qu'elle s'était approchée de l'autre petite traumatisée, une vraie terreur s'était installée dans son cœur. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ces joues, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débattre ni à fuir. Sa mère s'était agenouillée devant elle et l'avait pris dans ces bras. Alex savait qu'elle avait entendu des mots de la part de sa mère, mais elle ne se souvenait d'aucun d'eux. La dernière chose qui lui revenait en tête de ce jour-là était le contact chaud de sa mère, puis elle s'était endormie. Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée dans son lit, un peu confuse par rapport aux événements du jour d'avant. Ensuite, il y avait eu des la grosse discutions, les excuses et le retour de Xavier à la maison. Ce fut une bien étrange journée.

Hors de ces souvenirs, Alex fixait Céleste. Sa sœur avait quand même bien grandi depuis cet événement. Xavier aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous grandi! Maintenant, Céleste était concentré à fond son ces études, et malgré que parfois elle se frustrait, jamais la petite n'avait atteint le même niveau de rage que celui d'il y avait trois ans. Alex, elle, était maintenant bien plus proche de sa famille. Elle faisait maintenant tout pour sa famille. Et justement, sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

« -Alex ? J'y arrive pas... Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

-Aucun problème Cél! Alors, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

 ** _..._**

Dans ces écouteurs, Xavier écoutait un solo de batterie. Il adorait cet instrument. En général, Xavier adorait écouter de la musique et espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir un jour pouvoir en jouer, mais il savait que sa famille ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui offrir la batterie de ces rêves. Ce n'était pas grave, car le garçon était très optimiste dans la vie. Presque rien ne le décourageait. En marchant dans le couloir, il avait remarqué la porte de chambre ouverte de Céleste, dans laquelle se trouvaient Alex et la dite Céleste. Ne voulant pas les déranger, il passa devant la porte sans plus. Il fut en effet plus intéresser par la porte fermée de son petit frère. Pourquoi Noah restait enfermé dans sa chambre ? Xavier n'aimait pas savoir que son frère jouait aux ermites, alors même si Noah l'avait totalement oublié, Xavier entra. Il n'essaya même pas d'être silencieux quand il ouvrit la porte et afficha directement sa présence. Noah était étendu sur son lit. Il leva lentement les yeux vers son grand frère, qui remarqua la colère dans ceux-ci.

« -Hey, bonhomme! T'as pas l'air bien.. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Xavier..., marmonna Noah, fâché.

-Mec, t'es clairement pas dans ton assiette. Alors non, j'te « laisse pas tranquille ». Je me répète, qu'est-ce que t'as ptit frère ?

-Hrrrrr... Je suis grondé de toute façon. T'as pas le droit de rester.

-Tu crois vraiment que je respecte les règles aussi stupides ? Si tu doutes, la réponse est non. Alors tu vas finir par me répondre ?

-C'est tout ce qui se passe! Je suis grondé et ça me frustre.

-Pourquoi t'es grondé ? Demanda Xavier, curieux, tout en s'assoyant sur le lit, à côté de son frère.

-Je sais pas... J'ai juste été voir ce qui se passait... Maman avait crié, alors je m'étais inquiété. Mais quand j'ai été voir, elle m'a hurlé dessus et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. J'étais juste inquiet moi...

-Ah, ouaiiiiisss... Parfois, maman est un peu bizarre. Quand elle est à cran, il lui arrive de nous mettre la faute dessus... T'inquiète pas, j'vais rester avec toi pour t'empêcher de devenir une statue de pierre.

-Quoi..., demanda Noah en pouffant de rire. Pourquoi je deviendrais de la pierre ?

-On sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la maison des folies!

-N'importe quoi! Éclata de rire l'enfant grondé. Tu sais, t'es plus gentil que ne le pensais... Je regrette de ne pas me rappeler de vous...

-Alors... Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

-Et bien... À vrai dire, j'ai des souvenirs qui me reviennent, mais je ne veux pas en parler avec les autres. Je veux être sure de ce que je ressens...

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu ressens par rapport à moi ?

-Et bien... De l'admiration. Je me rappelle de ton optimisme. T'as toujours joyeux. T'es prêt à tout pour que les autres voient le bon côté. Ouais... T'es vraiment un type bien, Xavier.

-Ouep! T'as 100% raison là-dessus! Une vraie bombe d'énergie et de bonne humeur! Tu sais, moi, ce que je me rappelle de toi, c'est ton esprit logique. T'as toujours été un enfant brillant, ptit frère. J'espère vraiment que tu vas redevenir comme avant bientôt. »

En le regardant dans les yeux, Xavier a pu voir en son petit frère un sentiment de compassion, ce qui lui fit du bien. Le garçon avant hâte de ravoir son frère. Il lui manquait. Cette discussion sincère avec son frère lui faisait du bien. Revoir les étincelles dans ces yeux, son sourire sincère, son rire profond. Un sentiment de peur grandissait dans le cœur du musicien... Et si jamais l'ancien Noah ne revenait jamais ? Non... Il ne devait pas y penser.

 ** _..._**

Rien, rien, toujours rien! Comment c'était possible ? Ce n'était pas logique! Le téléphone du garçon aurait dû laisser une trace! Où était Lincoln, bon sang ? Pourquoi son téléphone ne laissait aucune onde de retracement? En vérité, l'agent Klark connaissait la réponse, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était des professionnels qui avaient pris l'enfant. Des professionnels qui avaient pris toutes leurs précautions. Des satellites brouilleurs. Peut être qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, mais Klark le savait, ils n'en feraient pas deux. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette salle avec quelque chose, des enfants comptaient sur lui! Il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser tomber... Pas cette fois! Lui et tout le poste les avaient déjà laissé tomber dès le début de l'enquête, ils ne pouvaient pas en plus leur faire l'affront d'échouer! Mais... Il avait déjà appelé la compagnie de téléphone, les compagnies satellites, tout! Personne n'avait ou retracer le téléphone de l'enfant plus loin que le centre-ville. Même si maintenant, il savait que sa cible était en vie... Il n'avançait pas. Tout semblait perdu.

« -Merde Lincoln Loud, où est-ce que tu te cache?

-Alors, tu te parles tout seul, Klark ?, demanda Mia, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Je n'en peux plus, Mia! Même si des pistes arrivent, elles ne font qu'apporter plus de questions! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où se trouve Lincoln! Et ces sœurs attendent dans la salle d'interrogatoire! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

-Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je suis là... Ces grandes sœurs viennent d'arrivée elles aussi. Elles ont quelque chose à te montrer, ça semble être important.

-Des pistes? Elles aussi auraient des pistes?! Alors Lincoln essaye de communiquer avec nous?

-Où : ces ravisseurs nous narguent.

-Ne dit pas ça, Mia! Être pessimiste, c'est ce qui va nous faire échouer! Crois-y un peu! Crois-y!, cria Klark tout en quittant la pièce à la course, laissant le téléphone derrière lui. »

Klark entendit Mia soupirer alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il avait pris l'habitude, Mia soupirait souvent à la fin de leurs conversations, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Alors qu'il courait en trombe dans la pièce, il vit en effet qu'elle était maintenant remplie avec onze enfants en panique.

« -Alors, cria presque Klark en ouvrant la porte. Vous avez des nouveaux indices ?

-Monsieur l'agent! S'empressa de répondre Lori. On a reçu un message texte! Il est des kidnappeurs de Lincoln!

-Vous en êtes sure ?, essaya Klark, dans la panique.

-Oui, quand même!, ajouta Luna. Le message parle de fermer le dossier! Et d'arrêter nos rechercher! Ils savent qu'on cherche Lincoln! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? »

L'esprit de Klark s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Rien ne faisait de sens. RIEN. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour rassurer les filles. Il ne faisait que pâlir face à elles. Un cas des psychohypnotiseur, c'était trop pour lui. Trop pour un agent de son grade. Sa respiration accéléra comme sa panique montait. Dans sa tête, tout s'enchainait. Ils le savent ? Ils voient peut-être tout ce qu'il fait. Et si les hypnotiseurs l'attaquaient ? Et s'ils avaient des espions ici même? Rapidement, il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas craquer devant des enfants. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devrait attendre avant de paniquer. Il devait les rassurer.

« -Tout va bien, ne vous inquiéterez pas... Commença Klark

-Mais... Vous êtes pâle comme un drap et vous tremblez, monsieur..., dit Lucy, suspicieuse.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormir, c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas..., menti l'agent de police. Bon, asseyez-vous tous, on va analyser toutes nos preuves, OK ? »

Bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il faisait était mal, l'agent se sentait plus confiant entourer des enfants eux aussi préoccupé par la victime. Après avoir envoyé Mia appeler l'école des plus vieille pour motiver leurs absences, l'agent et tous les enfants passèrent tous le reste de la journée à essayer de figurer où se trouvait Lincoln.

Mais... est-ce que tout cela servait réellement à quelque chose ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Oui, c'est une partie beaucoup plus "block de texte", mais c'est normal. C'est surement la seule fois que ça arrivera. je compte me concentrer sur les Vodello dans les prochains chapitres, et donc, je devais faire un débrif des autres personnages avant.**

 **Sinon, mon Guest préférer n'a pas posté de review sur mon dernier chapitre... C'est la première fois que ça arrive. C'est dommage. Si tu me lis, Guest, j'espère que tu lis encore mon histoire, sinon... Bha, je suis désolé que tu ais lâcher l'histoire.**

 _Bon, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 10

Une semaine. Une semaine de désespoir commun, c'était long. Une semaine entière durant laquelle tous les habitants de Royal Wood avaient appris l'horrible nouvelle de la disparition du jeune Loud. Une semaine de recherche de la part de la police, sans avancement. Une semaine durant laquelle Clyde n'a presque pas parlé. La pire semaine du monde. Une semaine, c'est long. Une semaine, ça fait mal... Une semaine, ça brise l'espoir. C'était un lundi matin tout à fait normal chez les Loud, sauf qu'il manquait l'énergie habituelle. Dès 7 heures du matin, douze coquilles vides avaient commencé leur routine robotique. Personne ne parlait, personne ne montrait le moindre signe de joie. Sourire, c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient oublié le fonctionnement. La vision de la chaise vide de la cuisine dans la maison était trop difficile pour la famille, qui a rangé ladite chaise dans le garage, là ou elle ne pouvait plus être vue. En fait, dans le garage se trouvaient tous les objets ayant appartenu au disparu qui trainaient avant dans la maison. Il y avait une semaine, après le départ des filles du centre de police... Aucun nouvel indice n'est sorti. La seule information qu'ils avaient reçue avait été le burnout de l'agent Klark. Personne ne leur avait dit pourquoi il avait lâché l'affaire, mais, pour être sûre qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop, Mia, l'amie de Klark, avait pris la relève de l'enquête.

La semaine de Lili avait été calme et désagréable. Personne ne jouait avec elle, l'ambiance était froide et morose à la maison et elle n'aimait pas du tout sa nouvelle garderie. Les instructrices étaient toutes préoccupées par ces moindres faits et gestes, car elles savaient pour la disparition du grand frère de la petite. Comme elle recevait toute l'attention des adultes, les autres enfants ne voulaient pas être son amie. Lili était donc totalement seule et frustrée. Elle voulait vraiment revoir son frère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas là. Ce lundi était donc la suite d'une triste période de la vie de Lili qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

La semaine de Lisa avait été longue et pleine de déception. Cinq nuits sans dormir avaient été son maximum. Elle s'était écroulée sans rien dire en plein milieu de son cours le jeudi après midi. Elle n'était pas retournée à l'école depuis, n'ayant pas la force de quitter sa chambre. Malgré qu'elle soit en convalescence, elle continuait ces recherches. Elle n'acceptait pas d'abandonner l'enquête de son frère. Elle allait le retrouver, même si elle devait en mourir. Lisa tombait de plus en plus malade, elle était de moins en moins en forme, mais avait exigé de pouvoir aller à l'école ce lundi. Ces notes étaient dans son casier, elle en avait besoin.

La semaine de Lola avait été terne sans vie. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus revoir Lincoln. Dans son cœur, il était mort. Il était mort en la détestant. Il était mort, car elle l'avait harcelé pour son aide. Il était mort pour la fuir. La culpabilité l'empêchait de continuer à défiler. Pourquoi défiler si même son frère avait préféré perdre la vie que de l'aider? Ça ne servait à rien. Elle ne valait pas la peine. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du poste de police, le lundi d'avant, elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour le retrouver. Elle ne voulait plus porter sa couronne ou sa robe, qui lui rappelait la compétition malsaine qui avait tué son frère bien aimé. Elle était calme, sa personnalité pétillante s'était éteinte peu à peu, elle avait perdu ce qui la faisait être elle, un membre de sa famille.

La semaine de Lana avait été sans espoir. Tout était de sa faute. Lincoln était partie par sa faute. Klark avait lâché son enquête par sa faute. Les kidnappeurs avaient pu agir par sa faute. Ils ont pu fuir par sa faute. Là où Lincoln était, il devait la détester, la maudire. Il n'était pas mort... La liberté de ne pas avoir à vivre la haine de son frère aurait été trop belle. Lana ne dormait plus. Elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits si elle essayait. Elle rêvait que Lincoln l'accusait, voulait sa mort, ne la voyait plus comme une sœur et qu'elle finissait en prison. Elle n'acceptait plus la nourriture, ni même d'aller à l'école. La seule personne qu'elle voyait encore était Lola, et presque toutes les nuits, les deux pleuraient ensemble avant que Lola ne s'endorme et que Lana ne passe une autre nuit à fixer une photo de son frère, laissant son imagination lui montrer la situation catastrophique... par sa faute.

La semaine de Lucy avait été noire et linéaire. Se lever, voir le soleil, aller manger, embarquer dans l'autobus, aller en cours, écouter à moitié, manger, retourner en cours, quitter l'école, arriver chez elle, faire ces devoirs... Ne pas y penser. Ne JAMAIS y penser. Les autres y penseraient pour elle. Ne pas se torturer avec la douleur. Elle est trop vive. Elle ne fait pas de bien. Il allait revenir, mais n'y pense pas. Avance. Oublie. Tout va bien. Tout est normal. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Bientôt, elle le savait, elle allait être la seule à avoir le moral à zéro à la longue. Comme avant... Mentir. Se mentir durant toute une semaine. Mentir à sa famille, à ces amis... À elle-même. S'il ne revient pas, tout aura changé... S'il revient, il aura changé. Non. Oublie. Encore ce matin. Lève-toi, déjeune. . . . . . Oublie-le.

La semaine de Lynn avait été difficile et lourde. Elle n'avait pas arrêté. De toute façon, ces entraineurs ne lui laissaient pas de répits. Même si son frère avait été porté disparu, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber son équipe. Certaines personnes vivaient pires. C'était ce que la jeune fille s'était mis en tête. Elle avait participé à plus de compétition que jamais dans sa vie. Du soccer le mardi, du football le mercredi, du baseball le jeudi, du volley le vendredi et aujourd'hui, ce lundi, elle avait une compétition de course à relais. Même si ces compétences sportives étaient exceptionnelles étant donné qu'elle voulait penser à autre chose, son match de baseball avait été particulièrement difficile. La mascotte lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Elle lui rappelait la gentillesse incroyable de son frère. Sa fin de semaine, elle l'avait passé à s'entrainer. Lynn Jr était raquée, épuiser, vidé, mais au moins, elle avait été productive.

La semaine de Luan avait été sérieuse. Pas une seule blague, car ce n'était pas le moment. Pour qu'un spectacle d'humour soit bon, le public doit être réceptif, mais peut importe où elle allait, le public ne lui était jamais réceptive. Chez elle, c'était mort. Si jamais elle osait faire une seule blague, même pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout le monde lui sauterait dessus. Pour le reste des endroits qu'elle fréquentait, c'était pareil. Tout le monde avait pitié d'elle. À l'école, sur les scènes, dans les restos-bar... Ça rendait Luan triste. Elle voulait blaguer, elle voulait que tout le monde se sente mieux. Elle était optimiste. Lincoln allait revenir, il fallait seulement y croire, mais pour le moment, personne ne partageait sa vision. Pourquoi personne n'avait foie en son frère?

La semaine de Luna avait été triste et lente. Elle avait cédulé des concerts durant la semaine, mais Luna n'était venu à aucun d'eux. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour faire du rock. À la place, elle passait beaucoup de temps à écrire des ballades sentimentales sur les disparitions, les regrets, la douleur et parfois la mort. Ce n'était pas le type de musique que son public voulait entendre. Ils voulaient de la bonne humeur, du son, du métal! Luna, elle, voulait du calme, de la quiétude, du réconfort. À l'école, surtout dans ces cours de musique, tout le monde la laissait seule. Bien fait, car elle voulait rester seule. La seule personne qu'elle voulait voir, c'était Lincoln, mais elle n'était pas folle... C'était impossible.

La semaine de Leni avait été froide. Peut-être n'était-elle pas le crayon le plus aiguisé de sa boite... Mais elle n'était pas idiote non plus. Elle savait que Lincoln ne risquait pas de revenir. Pourtant, sa famille avait été si froide avec elle, comme si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation actuelle. C'était insultant. Lincoln était le seul qui ne la prenait pas pour une idiote. Il lui manquait. Souvent, elle restant dans sa chambre à feuilleter les albums souvenirs de la famille pour se rappeler des meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passés avec son frère. À l'école, elle avait été encore moins concentrée qu'avant. En une semaine, elle avait réussi à s'obtenir quatre récupérations pour la semaine d'après. Déjà ce lundi, elle en avait une de science.

La semaine de Lori avait été complexe. Contenir ces émotions face à toute sa famille était très éprouvant, mais elle devait le faire. Elle voyait bien la dépression générale de ces sœurs et c'était son rôle d'y remédier. Malgré tout, elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Le message texte qu'elle avait reçu, lui, prenait bien plus son attention. C'était les geôliers de son frère. Le seul indice que celui-ci allait bien. Elle avait analysé le message sous tous ces angles et toutes ces formes dans l'espoir d'y voir un message cacher de son frère, mais il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était presque pas grave, car le simple fait de le lire lui faisait chaud au cœur. Lincoln était vivant, c'était le principal. La prochaine étape était de le retrouver... et ce que Lori espérait plus que tout, c'était que d'ici leurs retrouvailles, son frère survive. Toutes ces amies connaissaient sa situation, mais elles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Lori ne semblait pas affecter par la disparition de son frère, et ça effrayait ces amies. Aucune d'elle ne savait que Lori cachait ces émotions... Si seulement elles savaient.

Rita avait eu une semaine atroce. Perdre un enfant, ce n'est pas une expérience à laquelle une mère est prête dans sa vie. Comment allait-elle être capable d'encore laisser ces enfants seules après qu'un d'eux ai été kidnappé? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas devenir la plus protectrice des mères poules? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle essayait. Très fort. Ces filles avaient besoin d'espace et de temps. Elles avaient besoin de réaliser d'elles-mêmes qu'il était possible qu'en effet, elles ne revoient jamais leur frère. À chaque fois que cette pensée passait dans son esprit, des larmes perlaient son visage. Au travail, c'était le pire. Le moindre petit garçon qu'elle voyait dans son cabinet lui rappelait que son fils n'était pas quelque part où elle pouvait le protéger. Elle avait bien évidemment entendu l'histoire du texto et de l'appel téléphonique. Elle y croyait. Lincoln était vivant... Mais pour combien de temps? La voilà donc dans sa chambre, encore, en train de pleurer doucement la disparition de son chéri d'amour.

Lynn Sr passait la pire semaine de sa vie. Son seul garçon ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une semaine. Toute sa famille s'écroulait. La police n'était même pas enviée de les aider. Rien n'était de leur côté. Toutes les nuits, dans ces rêves, il voyait son fils avec un vieil homme de soixante-cinq ans qui le tenait par la main alors que son fils avait une expression de pure terreur au visage. Même dans ces rêves, le père des onze enfants était impuissant. C'était tellement difficile. Même sa femme était dévastée, certains de ces enfants ne voulaient même plus sortir de leurs chambres, la grande majorité de ceux-ci ne parlaient plus, et tous ces enfants avaient adopté des comportements nocifs. Encore ce matin, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole... Il avait tellement hâte que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Pour Clyde, cette semaine avait été plus qu'éprouvante, elle avait été presque impossible à supporter. Il y a une semaine, après être parti quand ces amis lui avaient posé des questions, Clyde avait décidé de ne plus leur parler tant que Lincoln n'était pas revenu. Il ne s'y sentait pas capable. Pourtant, une fois revenu en classe, il aurait vraiment espéré avoir pu les voir, mais, sans qu'il ne le sache, ils étaient déjà partis au centre de police. Une fois rentré chez lui, ce jour-là, il a appris la nouvelle, et depuis, il ne souriait plus. Pourtant, il aurait dû être heureux, non? Lincoln était vivant, il semblait même bien aller, alors pourquoi était-il si déprimé? Peut-être était-ce de voir les sœurs Loud perdre espoir elles aussi? Peut-être était-ce sinon de comprendre que si Lincoln semblait bien aller... C'était qu'il était en danger encore grave qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ces deux pères étaient plus qu'inquiets, ils étaient paniqués. Clyde n'allait visiblement pas bien, mais il ne voulait même pas aller voir sa psychologue. Il disait qu'il « voulait vivre sa douleur ». Ce lundi matin était donc tout aussi plat et sombre que la semaine dernière ou encore la fin de semaine qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ronnie-Anne avait eu une semaine effrayante. Clyde lui avait écrit chaque nouvelle information qu'ils avaient, mais trop peu d'entre elles avaient été des nouvelles encourageantes. Pour le moment, elle savait pour l'appel téléphonique, pour le texto de Lori et pour le burnout du policier. Elle voulait tellement rentrer à Royal Wood pour soutenir la famille Loud, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Même si toute sa famille était maintenant au courant de sa situation actuel, personne ne pouvait se permettre de conduire la fille dans sa ville d'origine. Elle était donc coincée dans l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si on ami allait bien sans même pouvoir donner son aide à la cause et c'était la pire des tortures qu'elle pouvait subir.

Bobby avait pris la situation bien plus sérieusement que tout le monde l'aurait cru. Il voulait aider. Il se devait d'aider les Loud. Lincoln était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il ne pouvait pas rester stagnant face à la situation. Voilà donc pourquoi quand il travaillait et recevait sa paye, il la coupait en deux et en envoyait la moitié au Loud. Il espérait sincèrement qu'avec son argent, les Loud pourraient faire de la prévention pour retrouver le jeune garçon. Comme il savait que la famille Loud n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent disponible, dû à la grandeur phénoménale de la famille, Bobby voulait vraiment leur fournir le plus d'argent possible. Un autre devoir qu'il avait était bien évidement être là pour sa petite sœur, mais c'était difficile... La petite était tellement affectée par la disparition de son meilleur ami, Bobby ne savait pas quoi faire.

...

L'agent Klark était enfermé dans son bureau depuis le jeudi, le jour où il avait annoncé son burnout. Il culpabilisait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à manger. Il ne pouvait rien pour le petit Loud. C'était une organisation bien plus puissante que lui qui s'en était pris à l'enfant. Une organisation que le gouvernement américain ne voulait même pas voir comme une menace, et donc qui était tellement bien cachée. S'ils étaient soupçonnés, il était impossible de lancer une alerte de disparition dans tout le pays, car le gouvernement accusait la corruption. Quelle stupidité. Il espérait de tout son cœur que l'enfant allait survivre, mais Klark ne pouvait plus supporter de travailler sur l'affaire. Il avait l'impression que les hypnotiseurs étaient entrés dans son crâne et qu'ils voyaient tous ces faits et gestes. Il ne pouvait pas bien enquêter dans cette paranoïa constante. Il avait fait le bon choix en arrêtant. Laisser à Mia la direction de l'enquête était le mieux pour les deux enfants. Sur cette pensée, l'agent Klark s'était rendormi sur son bureau, imaginant que bientôt, les deux enfants kidnappés allaient pouvoir revoir leurs familles.

...

« -Est-ce que tu as fait mon lunch, maman?

-Je peux avoir de l'argent pour la cafétéria?

-Les enfants, arrêtez s'il vous plait! Votre mère et moi nous occupons de Noah pour le moment.

-Je vais me charger d'eux, OK papa? Xavier, Céleste, venez me voir, je vais vous donner de l'argent et faire votre dinée. »

La maison des Vodello était en feu. Les trois plus vieux étaient plein d'énergie de finalement pouvoir retourner à l'école et présenter leur petit frère à leurs amis! L'ambiance de la maison était devenue de plus en plus chaleureuse au cours de la semaine était donné que les souvenirs de Noah lui revenaient. Maintenant qu'il se rappelait de sa famille et qu'il leur faisait finalement confiance, le stress qui le prenait venait qu'il allait entamer sa toute première journée d'école à vie.

« -Noah, chéri? Est-ce que tu as toutes tes livres?

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Et est-ce que tu as un bon repas? Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie!

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, j'ai mon diner avec moi! Alex m'a aidé à le faire.

-Parfait alors, s'enjailla sa mère. Tu es donc prêt pour ta première journée mon bébé! Tu sais que je t'aime fort?

-Oui maman, je le sais, répondit Noah en riant tout en acceptant le câlin protecteur de sa mère.

-Parfait! Vous êtes prêtes aussi! annonça Alex. On peut donc y aller!

-Soyez prudent les enfants! On se voit ce soir! Dit Ray en leur faisait des signes de la main.

-Oui papa... À ce soir... Marmonna céleste avec un sourire timide.

-BYE! cria Xavier, plein d'excitation alors qu'il passait avec entrain son bras sur l'épaule de son petit frère. »

Noah avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Son sentiment constant de malaise était finalement parti et sa vie normale pouvait finalement commencer. Il prit une bonne respiration tout en repensant aux souvenirs qu'il avait retrouvés dans la semaine. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, et surtout ce s'être retrouvé. Il lui arrivait encore parfois d'avoir des cauchemars étranges, mais comme il ne se rappelait jamais du contenu de ceux-ci, il ne dérangeait personne avec. Alors qu'il marchait vers l'arrêt de bus tout en parlant avec sa famille, son stress commençait à grandir. Il espérait vraiment réussir à l'école et plaire aux amis de sa famille. Une fois que l'autobus se stationna devant eux, il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. C'est alors que Céleste lui adressa un grand sourire et lui dit des mots qui ne le rassurèrent pas du tout.

« -Voilà Noah! Alors, es-tu prêt à rencontrer mes amis? Ils sont dans l'autobus! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon... Je ressent le besoin de m'expliquer. Écrire cette histoire, c'est ma thérapie pour me calmer durant mes études... Et là, je suis en vacance, donc j'ai pas besoin de relaxer de mes études, donc je n'écrit pas de chapitre. Il n'y aura donc surement pas de chapitre avant fin Aout/Début Septembre. Aussi, ce chapitre est court, parce que là, j'ai pas la vibe d'écrire et je veux pas gâcher un moment important de l'histoire avec ça.**

 **Ce chapitre est donc court, je dirais même qu'il est annexe. Désolé pour la pause subite, c'était pas prévu. Au plaisir de vous revoir en fin Aout!**

 _Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 11

Noah tremblait presque alors qu'il suivait sa grande sœur vers les bancs du milieu de l'autobus. Il avait tellement peur de rencontrer les amis de Céleste. Il ne les connaissait que de nom. Céleste lui avait tellement parlé d'eux. Il y avait Sara et Alicia, ces deux amis filles, mais il y avait aussi Kamill, son meilleur ami. Noah savait que sa grande sœur avait parlé ces amis de lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à ces amis à propos de lui. C'était tellement angoissant! Il espérait vraiment qu'elle avait omis de mentionner toute la semaine d'amnésie...

« -Cél! Tu es enfin de retour!, s'écria un garçon en les voyants approcher.

-Oui... Salut Kam.

-Et qu'est le garçon avec toi? demanda une fille rousse. Ne me dis pas que c'est...

-S-salut! Contant de vous rencontrer...

-C'est vraiment Noah?, lança une fille aux cheveux courts, assis à côté de la rousse.

-Oui!, dit Céleste, ravie. Les amis, je vous présente mon petit frère, Noah!

-Mais c'est génial! Alors, tu t'es remis de ta commotion?, demanda le garçon, avec un sourire presque moqueur.

-Je... Hemm..., essaya de dire Noah, en rougissant.

-Kam!, cria presque la fille rousse. Tu le gênes, arrêtes!

-Les gars, arrêtez! Bon, Noah, je te présente Kamill; le garçon, Alicia; aux cheveux courts, et Sara; la rousse. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux, tu t'en souviens?

-O.. Oui! Je me rappelle que tu m'as parlé d'eux... Je suis juste... Timide?

-Faut pas avec nous!, s'empressa d'ajouter Alicia. On est très gentils et surtout, très contant de finalement te connaitre! Céleste nous a parlé de toi pendant un an!

-On est presque contant de voir qu'elle n'est pas folle!, dit Kamill en rigolant, alors que Céleste rougissait.

-Folle?, osa demander Noah. Pourquoi...? »

Durant la discutions, Céleste avait pris place sur le même banc que Kamill. C'était le banc juste à côté de celui des deux autres amies. Un peu perdu, Noah ne savait pas du tout où s'asseoir. Xavier a fini par lui faire signe de s'asseoir avec lui sur le banc juste en arrière de celui de Céleste et Kamill. Noah tremblait un peu. Rencontrer des nouvelles personnes après un événement aussi traumatisant que celui de la semaine dernière n'était pas rassurant pour le plus jeune des Vodello. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Xavier, mais malheureusement, il s'était déjà plongé dans l'écoute de sa musique et ne prêtait aucunement attention à son petit frère. Noah reprêta donc, contre son gré, son attention vers Céleste et son groupe d'ami.

« -Bha, elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de son nouveau frère, mais tu sais, elle n'avait jamais dit ton nom, commença Sara.

-Elle n'avait même jamais voulu te décrire non plus..., fini Alice.

-Maiseh! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! C'est mes parents qui ne voulaient pas que je parle trop de Noah...

-Je... je peux expliquer, bégaya Noah. En fait, il y avait eu des problèmes avec le centre d'adoption... Mes parents n'étaient pas surs s'ils risquaient d'avoir des problèmes avec les autorités, et donc, ils ont voulu la jouer discret... Rien d'illégal! Juste... Ils ne veulent pas de complications...

-C'est bon Noah, l'arrêta doucement Kamill, on ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Tu vois Noah? Je t'avais dit que mes amis étaient géniaux!

-Je... Ouais, bredouilla l'enfant, rouge de gêne.

-Ahahhahah!, se mit à rire Sara. Il est tellement mignon! Céleste, j'adore ton frère!

-Moi aussi! Il est tout rouge de gêne!, ajouta Alice. Regarde, il rougit encore plus! Ownnn, désolé Noah, je voulais pas te mettre mal.

-Alice, t'es diabolique, répondit Kamill en se retenant de rire.

-Les gars, arrêter!, coupa sec Céleste. Noah, je suis désolé... Il ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise... »

En effet, Noah boudait un peu. Il avait terriblement honte et ne savait pas comment réagir. Voyant que Xavier ne lui serait d'aucune aide, qu'Alexandra était au fond du véhicule et qu'il ne voulait pas que Céleste lui fasse honte encore plus, il se choisit donc de se mettre en position latérale de sécurité pour se protégé. Il avait vraiment peur. Un sentiment d'oppression l'enveloppait alors qu'il n'entendait presque plus les discussions autour de lui. C'est à ce moment que Xavier avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit frère. Il enleva ces écouteurs et se tourna vers son frère qui tremblait en boule avec Céleste qui essayait de le rassurer. Un simple coup d'œil vers les amis de Céleste lui avait permis de voir qu'ils y étaient pour quelque chose. Il avait peur que son frère fasse une crise d'angoisse. Xavier savait bien que l'école stressait Noah, mais il n'avait pas prévu que son frère prenne aussi mal de rencontrer de nouvelle personne.

« -Hey.. Noah, ça va vieux?, essaya Xavier en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. »

Les mots de Xavier, aussi simples fussent-ils, ramenèrent le plus jeune à la réalité.

« -Ouais..., Marmonna Noah. Je boude Céleste.

-Quoi?, s'étonna Xavier en pouffant de rire, réalisant que la situation n'était pas grave du tout. Mais pourquoi?

-Notre faute..., avoua Sara. On lui a fait honte.

-J'avoue qu'on n'a pas été très très gentil..., compléta Alice avec un sourire coupable.

-Et on s'en excuse Noah, ajouta à son tour Kamill. Tu veux bien nous pardonner?

-Et pourquoi tu me boudes moi de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ma faute!, s'indigna soudainement Céleste.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai pas 4 ans non plus... Je suis désolé d'avoir surréagi. Mais sérieusement, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Peut-être que vous me connaissez de Céleste, mais moi, je ne sais presque rien de vous...

-Promis ptit gars!, s'exclama Kamill. Alors, on fait la paix?

-Ouais, on fait la paix, annonça Noah dans un sourire. »

Céleste et Xavier lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne savaient pas comment Noah pouvait réagir, alors le fait de voir que leur jeune frère prenait le tout à la rigolade. Xavier se figea soudainement. Il sentait un regard de mort vers lui. En se tournant doucement, il remarqua qu'Alexandra le fixait des éclairs pleins les yeux. Elle avait tout vu. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas intervenir, elle voulait que son frère sache qu'elle avait tout vu. Céleste avait vu le visage blanc de son frère et avait directement compris que c'était sa grande sœur. Leur discutions de la matinée lui est revenu en tête alors qu'elle redirigea son regard vers son petit frère qui s'amusait avec ces amis. Les trois plus vieux ensembles, le matin même, avaient fait un plan d'adaptation pour Noah.

 ** _..._**

« -Xav, Cél, vous savez pourquoi nous faisons cette réunion, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, on n'est pas con non plus... Bouda Xavier.

-Ne sois pas offensé, Alex... Xavier est un peu fâché aujourd'hui. Il a perdu son mp3 ce matin.

-Ok... Et alors? Écoutez, on n'est pas là pour gérer vos crises de colère. Demain, c'est le premier jour d'école de Noah depuis le début de sa vie. On est ces grands frères et sœurs! C'est notre devoir! Il ne connaît personne, il va avoir peur. On le connait mieux que personne. Il va avoir besoin de nous. Alors vous pouvez, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous plaindre?

-Mais moi j'ai rien dit... s'offusqua Céleste.

-J'ai le droit d'être fâché si je veux être fâché! La vie ne tourne pas autour de Noah!

-C'est vrai que t'es pas gérable quand t'as pas ta musique toi... Râla Alexandra.

-Ouais, moi au moins, j'ai une foutue personnalité! Alors j'veux mon drum, ou j'coopère pas! C'est clair?

-Merdeeeee...S'te plais Xav, Noah à besoin de nous. Je sais que tu es fâché, c'est compréhensible, mais vraiment, arrête de faire ton gamin!, essaya de calmer Alex.

-J'en peux plus, j'me tire! Débrouillez-vous tout seul! Noah n'a qu'à apprendre à la dure!, hurla presque Xavier en se levant du lit. »

Alors que Xavier commençait à partir, Céleste, qui n'avait pas parlé, se leva à son tour.

« -Xavier, commença-t-elle, si tu fais un pas de plus, je te jure, je te défonce.

-Ah... Xavier... S'il te plaît, écoute-la..., Ajouta Alex pour convaincre son petit frère.

-Je... Ok. Je suis désolé, marmonna Xavier en frissonnant, alors qu'il retourne vers le lit.

-Merci. Bon, Alex, tu peux continuer.

-O-Ouais! Merci Céleste. ... Bon, comme je disais, Noah va avoir besoin d'encadrement. Je crois qu'on va devoir se faire un horaire.

-Je propose qu'on y aille par ordre croissant, lança Céleste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire..., essaya de comprendre Xavier.

-C'est simple, expliqua la petite sœur, je commence par le présenter à mes amis demain, tu fais la même mardi et Alex mercredi. Après, il choisit où est-ce qu'il veut aller.

-Ouais... C'est une bonne idée... Je suis pour, dit Alex. Xavier, ton avis?

-C'est bon. Le fait que je sois au milieu fait en sorte qu'il pourra se faire des potes garçons entre deux journées de fille.

-Si tu veux..., dit Céleste en roulant des yeux.

-Bon, alors, on est d'accord? Demain, Céleste, c'est toi qui gardes Noah. Tu as intérêt à gérer tes amis. Ils ne sont pas toujours respectueux, tu sais.

-Insulte pas mes amis!

-Bon, la réunion est finie? Je veux mon mp3. Sérieux, j'vais péter une crise sans mon mp3.

-Oui Xav, la réunion est finie. Alex, moi et Xav, on va te laisser tranquille dans ta chambre, ok?

-Tu viens m'aider pour mon mp3?

-Oui, justement. Aller, viens, on s'en va.

-Génial! J'ai tellement hâte de trouver mon mp3! »

 ** _..._**

Son flashback personnel terminé, Céleste prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre en main. Elle doit gérer ces amis pour prouver à Alex qu'elle est capable de s'occuper de son frère. Elle peut le faire, elle en est capable.

« -Cél? Ça va? T'as l'air perdu.

-Quoi? Oui, tout va bien Noah, t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais.

-T'as vu Noah, ta grande sœur est une fille brillante!, dit Kamill en essayant d'impressionner Noah.

-Ouais... j'le savais déjà.

-Ownnnn! C'est trop mignon! Céleste, ton ptit frère, c'est le meilleur!, dit Sara, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'approuve! Ajouta Alice qui fixait la famille. »

Le reste du trajet d'autobus se déroula alors sans encombre avec les plus jeunes qui jouaient tous ensemble et Alex qui elle regardait la scène de loin avec son regard inquisiteur.

C'est à l'école que les choses allaient se compliquer pour la famille recomposée.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je suis de retour! Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de chapitre. Je commence ma vie professionnel, et comme je fais un métier exigent, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire.**_

 _ **Désolé, mais bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 12

Noah regardait par la fenêtre de l'autobus. Peut-être ne se rappelait-il pas de son trajet de voiture de son orphelinat jusqu'à chez lui, et le se doutait qu'il avait du être long, mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son premier trajet d'autobus interminable. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait grave. Il avait l'impression, au fond de lui, qu'un trajet d'autobus de devait pas être aussi calme. Il y manquait une forme de chaleur, d'intimité. Il aimait ses deux sœurs et son frère, énormément, mais... L'enfant n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait profondément l'impression que cette première journée sans la protection constante de ses parents allait être plus qu'instructive.

Bien qu'il sentait le regard et de Xavier, et d'Alexandra sur son dos, il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il se sentait étrange. Comme si son esprit était embrouiller et incroyablement claire en même temps. Et que les yeux de ses frères et sœurs étaient des brouilleurs à cette étrange sensation.

« -Xav. Arrête de me fixer., dit Noah, sec.

-Mais, Noah! T'as l'air super déprimé! Je comprends pas, moi! Je m'inquiète. T'étais heureux il y a moins de dix minutes., essaya d'argumenter Xavier, voyant que Noah était irrité.

-Je suis stressé! Je crois que c'est logique, non?

-Mais! Stressé de quoi? Je ne trouve pas ça logique... Tu avais tellement hâte de commencer l'école avec nous, pourtant...

-Alors pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ça, moi? Pourquoi j'ai peur? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être en prison? Pourquoi je ne me sens pas chez moi avec papa et maman? Pourquoi j'entends ses stupides voix dans ma tête?, se mis à débouler Noah, peut-être un peu trop fort, car Céleste et ses amis se sont tus pour l'écouter, sous le choc.

-D.. Des voix?, répéta Celeste, sous le choc.

Attend... Toi aussi, tu te sens en prison, à la maison? Je croyais être seul à me sentir comme ça... Emprisonné..., se perdit Xavier. »

Pourtant, même si Xavier et Celeste étaient eux aussi plus que surprit des mots de leur petit frère, Alexandra, elle, était terroriser. Elle s'était lever en trombe et avait presque poussé Xavier hors du banc pour s'asseoir à coté de son frère et le prendre par les épaules.

« -Noah? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des ''Des voix dans ta tête''? Arrête de m'ignorer! Il faut que tu me répondes! Noah!

-LACHE-MOI, TU VEUX?, cria Noah tout en lui frappant la main. TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE VEUX RESTER SEUL QUELQUE TEMPS? »

Cette fois, tout le monde s'est tu. Ils étaient tous sidéré, fixant l'enfant avec des yeux rond. L'enfant aux cheveux blanc, lui était en larme, le regard plein de rage.

« -Je.. je comprend pas, Cel... Ton frère était tellement calme tantôt..., marmonna Kamill.

-Ouais, qu'est ce qui te prend, Noah? T'as jamais été comme ça avant!, lança Xavier à son tour.

-Je crois qu'on devrait appeler maman pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, ajouta Alex, concerné.

-NON! »

Le cri sec de Céleste choqua encore plus tout le monde. Il figea encore plus Alex et Xavier, qui eurent des frissons en se rappelant de La crise de colère de leur sœur. Noah, lui, fixait sa sœur, et surprenement, il semblait se détendre. Dans les yeux de sa grande sœur, il voyait de la compréhension. Au milieu de cet horrible confusion qui lui envahissait l'esprit, cette compassion le guida vers lentement mais surement vers la sanité qui l'avait quitté.

Céleste éloigna sans un mot et d'un regard Xavier et Alex du banc pour prendre place à côté de l'enfant confus. Noah avait l'air d'un enfant traumatisé, mais la haine qu'il dégageait n'était plus palpable.

« -Hey... Noah. Écoute-moi, ok? C'est normal. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai déjà vécu la même chose. Moi aussi, durant mes premiers jours d'école, j'étais terrorisé... Tu as l'impression que ton esprit s'embrouille, n'est ce pas? Nos parents nous surprotègent. Tu manques de souvenir et... Tu es maintenant lâché dans la nature du monde... Sans les parents qui t'ont empêché de clairement te réadapter à la réalité... Mais maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes. Pose toute ton attention sur moi. Moi, Xav et Alex, on est là. Alicia, Kamill et Sara eux aussi sont là. On t'a toujours bien traité, n'est ce pas? Tu n'as aucune raison de nous craindre... Ou de craindre quoi que ce sois. Tu as le droit de penser, de réfléchir, mais je t'en pris... Ne nous rejette pas de ton processus, ok? On t'aime, Noah. »

L'enfant aux cheveux blanc fixait sa grande sœur sans dire un mot, mais son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Il avait analysé les moindres mots qu'elle disait, essayer de trouver la moindre faille, mais rien... Les mots de sa sœur semblaient venir du plus profond de son cœur. Une vague de confiance traversa alors le corps de l'enfant, ce qui le détendit, et qui, par répercutions, détendit tout le monde autour. C'est ensuite la culpabilité qui prit le dessus.

« -Je... je suis désolé. J'ai réagis trop fort pour presque rien... Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, Alex... Ni être rude avec toi, Xavier... Et... merci, Céleste. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes mots sont importants pour moi.

-T'inquiète p'tit frère, j't'en veux pas! J'aurais du comprendre que tu voulais être seul, affirma Xavier.

-Je m'excuse aussi, Noah... Je n'ai pas réussi à t'aider...

-Le simple fait que tu sois là pour moi m'aide, Alex... Merci... »

Alors que tout le monde réglait ses comptes, personne ne vit que l'autobus était maintenant rendu à destination.

« -Les enfants! Je vous ai laissé le temps de gérer vos chicanes, mais maintenant, il serait temps de sortir de mon autobus, ok?

-O.. Oui monsieur! Veuillez nous pardonner surtout!, répondis Alex, voulant prendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, mais vous feriez mieux de partir! Vous allez manquer vos cours!

-Yup m'sieur! On y va! Tu viens Noah?, demanda joyeusement Xavier. »

Tous les enfants sortirent donc de leur autobus et Noah pu, pour la première fois de sa vie, voir une école. C'était grand. Bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Un frisson lui traversa le dos quand il vit l'autobus partir. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire, il devait maintenant affronter. Pourtant, au fond de lui, l'enfant avait une certaine excitation. De nouvelles personnes, un nouvel environnement... Les deux sentiments se battaient en lui.

C'est alors que son frère le tira à l'intérieur.

« -Reste pas là, Noah! On est déjà en retard! Je te conduis à ta classe et après je file, ok? Je vais me faire tuer si j'arrive en retard!

-M.. Ma classe? Mais, comment je te retrouver après?

-Tu m'attendras ici, ok? Je viendrais te chercher! Voila, on y est! À plus p'tit frère, bonne chance! »

Xavier partit alors en courent, seul pour la première fois. Il fixa la porte, la trouvant très oppressante. La plus oppressante de toutes les portes. Il se sentait manquer d'air, alors il se mit à respirer longuement et essayer de relativiser.

« -Bonnnn... Tout va bien aller. Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Cel, Xav et Alex font ça tout le temps, aller à l'école, alors pourquoi j'aurais peur? Je dois juste... ouvrir la porte... »

L'enfant aux cheveux blanc se tenait maintenant devant la même porte, mais avec les yeux fermé. Le courage montait en lui, et d'un coup, il prit la poigner et l'ouvrit la tourna, poussant la porte violement. Quand il entra, un silence de mort frappa la salle. Le professeur se décida à prendre la parole, voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas.

« -B.. Bonjour? Tu dois être Noah, non? On t'attendait, justement. Va t'asseoir, je vais te parler après le cours, ok? Pour le moment, prend des notes sur ce que je dis.

-O.. Oui madame... »

Noah s'est remis à bouger après les présentations du prof et s'est précipiter, plein de honte, à son bureau. Une fois, assis, il reprit son souffle. En quelque seconde, les élèves avaient perdu tout intérêt envers lui, ce qui le calma grandement. Il n'était vraiment qu'un élève lambda, rien de plus. Il aimait ça.

Il concentra alors son attention sur le cours. C'était son premier et il ne voulait pas mal commencer sa scolarité. Il sortie un crayon, une feuille et commença.

« -Donc, comme nous disions, les États-Unis ont gagné leur rébellion contre l'empire Britannique et ont pu devenir indépendant, avec la signature de... Oui Stéphanie?

\- La déclaration d'indépendance?

-Oui, exactement! La déclaration d'indépendance! Cette déclaration enlevait tous les droits politiques et économiques que les Anglais avaient sur les États-Unis. Mais, sans les Anglais pour nous diriger, nous avons du revoir notre code criminel, notre économie et notre politique. »

Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Noah n'arrivait pas à garder son attention sur son premier cours. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa propre vie, alors pourquoi il se soucierait de la vie de gens qui ont vécu des dizaines voir centaines d'année avant lui?

Il se mit alors à griffonner dans son cahier, ne prêtant que très légère attention sur ce que le prof disait. Il avait différent thème qui lui venait en tête, des thèmes très varié. D'une certaine façon, il était fier d'avoir autant d'imagination. Pour commencer, un biberon, puis des lunettes, une grenouille, une couronne, une chauve-souris... Puis il eu un blanc. Il ne savait plus quoi dessiner. C'étais comme si les parasites d'une télévision envahissait ça tête.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que son esprit décida d'écouter la classe.

« -Oui, effectivement! C'était bien Abraham Lincoln ! »

Vide. La pièce ce vida. La lumière se vida. Le monde se vida. Le souffle de Noah se coupa.

Il était assis, figer dans le temps et l'espace, dans un vide noir et complet. Puis il commença à trembler, un mal de tête évolua, passa de désagréable à douloureux à insoutenable.

Puis, l'enfant n'en pouvait plus. Il hurla à plein poumon, son corps reprit contrôle de lui-même et le petit se recroquevilla en tombant au sol. Il ne sentait plus rien, mais au moins, il n'était plus dans cette salle sombre.

Autour de lui, c'était la panique. Les élèves criaient, la professeur était choquée et personne ne passa à l'action avant que l'enfant ne pousse un autre cris déchirant. Ce cri de douleur sortit la professeur de sa stupeur qui se précipita vers l'enfant.

« -Noah! Noah, répond moi! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Où as-tu mal? »

Il ne répondit rien, mais gémissait et respirait très difficilement.

« -Quelqu'un! Allez chercher l'infermière! »

Les enfants étaient bien organisé, le chef de classe fut celui qui partie à la course chercher l'infermière.

Rapidement, l'enfant fut apporté en infirmerie. Ses tremblements se calmèrent, sa respiration se replaçait, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il faisait un nouveau rêve.

Il était de retour dans la salle noire. Les dessins qu'il avait griffonné dans son cahier tournaient autour de lui, des voix parlaient en fond et... Un nom n'arrêtait pas d'être répéter. Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincol. Abraham Linc. Abraham Li... La deuxième partie du mot est devenu un grésillement sourd, incompréhensible. Noah cria.

« -Je... je n'entend pas! Parlez plus fort! S'il vous plait! PARLEZ PLUS FORT! »

Puis l'enfant pleura.

« POURQUOI JE NE COMPREND RIEN À MA VIE? »

Alors, le grésillement arrêta. L'enfant pleurait encore, mais il sentie alors une, deux, trois, cinq, dix quinze, une vingtaine de présence qui essayaient de le réconforter dans cette espace vide et froid. Et ses larmes séchèrent, un sourire apparut sur son visage et un sentiment de bien être le caressa doucement.

Il resta longtemps dans son nuage de bien être, puis... Un flash de lumière. Le flash balaya tout le bonheur qui envahissait l'enfant et le tira hors de la chambre noire.

Elle était la plus vieille des trois, c'était bien normal que ce sois elle qui soit avertit quand tout allait mal, mais parfois...

Elle avait l'impression que tout allait toujours mal.

Alex avait peur. On lui avait dit que son petit frère était à l'infirmerie et qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Xavier, car il avait trop d'orgueil. Il aurait tout fait pour que personne ne vienne la prévenir. Même reprendre connaissance.

Non, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à Xavier. Noah était sa priorité.

C'est alors qu'elle est arrivée dans la salle, et sans même parler à une infermière, elle se précipita vers son petit frère qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« -Noah? NOAH! »

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux en voyant son petit frère dans de telles douleurs. Pourquoi est ce qu'il devait toujours souffrir? Il ne méritait pas cette douleur!

L'infermière arriva alors en trombe suite aux cris d'Alex.

« -Wow wow wow! Arrête de crier comme ça! Le petit à besoin de repos. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Alexandra?

-Mademoiselle Fay! C'est mon petit frère...

-Hemmm.. Alex? Tu sais que ce n'est pas Xavier?

-Quoi? Non! C'est mon autre frère! Noah. Il vient d'arriver aujourd'hui...

-Et bien. Il attire l'attention. Comme tous les membres de ta famille, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, en effet... Désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alex. Tiens, regarde, il s'est calmer... Oh? Il fait de la fièvre maintenant... Pauvre petit... Il est malade?

-P.. pas à ce que je sache! Il faut le réveiller!

-Alex, voyons! S'il fait de la fièvre, laisse-le dormir!

-Mais! Je! C'est! ... D'accord... Mais je peux rester?

-Je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre de partir, n'est-ce pas?¸

-En effet...

-Alors prend une chaise, je vais aller remplir les documents.

-Merci Fay... »

Alex fit donc comme lui a dit l'infirmière puis s'installa face au lit de l'enfant. Pourtant, plus elle le voyant calme mais fiévreux, plus son inquiétude augmenta. Elle se sentait mal en le fixant. Au fond de son estomac, une boule se formait, puis dans un cœur, une voix lui disait d'aider son frère. Elle s'était alors remémorer ce que ses parents faisaient lorsqu'elle était dans un état semblable.

« -Ils prennent doucement mon bras... S'approche doucement de mon oreille... Et murmure... Reviens ici... Tout va bien... Ne t'en fais pas... Reviens à nos côté. Noah. »

Elle s'éloigna alors, et en moins d'une minute, l'enfant se réveilla, faible, confus, mais calme. Il se redressa difficilement et remarqua sa sœur.

« -Oh! Bon sang! Noah! Tout va bien? Tu m'as tellement fais peur!

-Je... Alex? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu es à l'infirmerie, Noah... Tu t'es écroulé en classe.

-Q.. Quoi? Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Noah... Maintenant, tout va bien, n'est ce pas?

-Oui... je me sens bien, maintenant. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

-Quoi? Mais ne t'excuse pas pour ça! Je suis là pour ça, non?

-Ahah.. Oui, surement... Merci Alex. Merci d'être là pour moi...

\- Couche-toi maintenant, Noah. Je vais veiller sur toi.

-D'accord. »

Alors, l'enfant s'étendit sur son lit et essaya de se rendormir pour dormir un peu plus. Alors que le sommeil venait, il se sentait en sécurité. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres.

C'est donc dans ce sentiment de calme et de bien être qui fit le pas qu'Alex ne pensait presque plus le voir faire.

« -Merci Alex... je t'aime... »


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bien le bonjour! Comme vous l'avez vu, je suis de retour. Il faut savoir que nous avons passé la moitié de l'histoire, sauf si je décide de faire une suite qui se passera quelques années plus tard. Enfin. Je vais surement finir l'histoire d'ici fin 2019 et j'espère vraiment que la fin va atteindre vos attentes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

« -Noah! Xavier! Qu'est-ce que vous? Vous savez parfaitement que mes amis viennent à la maison! Arrêtez de traîner dans la chambre de Noah et venez aider à faire le ménage.

-Mais oui, Cél, ton ''ami'' Kamill!

-La ferme, Xavier! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux de toute façon?

-Mario Kart Ds, pas le temps de parler! Arrête avec les carapaces, Xavier!

-Pffff, Come on Noah! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es nul à ce jeu!

-Xavier! Sois gentil avec ton frère!

-Désolé maman.

-C'est vrai Xavier, sois gentil avec moi! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je fais encore une crise? Hum? »

Après un silence de mort dans la maison de quelque secondes, les deux jeunes garçons ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et se mirent à rire sous le regard découragé de leur mère et de leur sœur.

Depuis l'incident de la crise de Noah, qui s'était passé il y a maintenant un mois, l'ambiance familiale avait radicalement changé. En fait, elle était devenue bien plus chaleureuse et agréable. Le plus jeune de la famille avait finalement accepté l'amour qu'il bloquait depuis son réveille et n'entendait plus aucune voix dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus une parcelle de doute sur son identité et vivait paisiblement avec sa famille.

Pourtant, l'événement d'un mois plus tôt n'étais pas passé inaperçu, et le sujet était encore très sensible dans la famille. Sauf pour Noah et Xavier, qui adoraient se moquer de la situation.

En effet, aussitôt qu'ils avaient eu l'information, les deux parents s'étaient précipités à l'école pour aller chercher leur petit garçon. Dès qu'ils sont arrivé, ils se sont précipité vers lui, ignorant l'infirmière qui essayait de leur parler, pour surprenaient le voir dormir paisiblement. Ils avaient ensuite remarqué la présence de leur plus vieille fille, et bien que surpris, ils avaient tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Ils ont donc félicité leur fille, ont ramassé le plus jeune de la famille et sont partie. Les seuls mots qu'ils ont accordés à l'infirmière étant « Dites au directeur que Noah est rentré chez lui. J'appellerais pour vous dire quand il sera prêt à revenir. »

De son côté, Alex était retourné dans sa classe, heureuse que ses parents la félicite, mais étrangement, avec une sorte d'amertume dans le cœur. Elle l'avait pourtant rapidement oublié et avait passé le reste de sa journée normalement.

Une fois de retour à la maison, les trois enfants étaient noyés d'inquiétude. Ils se sont tous les trois précipité vers la chambre de leur petit frère, seulement pour trouver la porte fermé et leur père qui montait la garde devant celle-ci.

« -P'pa! On veut voir Noah!

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? »

Le père essaya donc de rassurer ses trois boules d'énergies en leur expliquant que leur petit frère avait fait un choc nerveux et qu'il devait rester dans un calme absolue. Il leur avait aussi expliqué que leur mère était avec le plus jeune pour s'assurer que des situations comme celle-ci n'arrive plus jamais.

Dans les jours qui ont suivit, les trois plus vieux n'ont ni vu leur petit frère, ni leur mère. Ce fut cinq jours après que la famille se retrouva réunie pour une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, cette fois, Noah semblait profondément heureux.

Il leur expliqua qu'il avait fait un choc nerveux du au fait qu'il s'était retrouver seul, et que son manque de souvenir l'avait submergé. La mère des enfants se dépêcha ensuite d'ajouter qu'elle venait de passer les cinq derniers jours à s'assurer que Noah avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, et elle s'excusa pour ce qui sembla être une millième fois de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Noah retourna alors à l'école avec ses frères et sœurs, eux qui étaient plus qu'angoisser de le voir refaire une crise comme la dernière fois. Pourtant, depuis maintenant un mois, rien d'étrange ne s'était passé, Noah devenait de plus en plus proche de sa famille, même si en somme, il ne s'était pas encore fait d'amis à l'école. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il avait sa famille et les amis de ceux-ci.

Pour le moment, Noah était le plus proche de Xavier. Lui et son frère avaient rapidement développé une chimie nouvelle après que le plus jeune de la famille ait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Leurs nombreuses parties de Mario kart DS, les soirées qu'ils ont passé à crée des bandes dessinés, les journées où Xavier faisait semblant d'être malade pour rester avec son petit frère et regarder la télé toute la journée. Tous des souvenirs précieux pour les deux jeunes frères.

Ce lien se voyait encore mieux dans les journées comme celle-ci. Céleste à inviter ses amis à la maison et tout le monde se lance dans un ménage généralisé. Tout le monde sauf les deux frères qui se sont mit en tête qu'ils étaient exempter de la tâche de ménage. Pourtant, leur mère ne voyait pas la situation du même œil qu'eux.

« -Noah, Xavier, si je ne vous vois pas dans la cuisine d'ici les dix prochaine secondes, je vous jure que vous ne rêverez pas vos console avant que la maison redevienne sale et que vous la laviez à deux. »

Comme par magie, les deux garçons sont apparus en un temps record devant leur mère, une expression de pure horreur au visage.

« -S'te plais maman! Nous enlève pas nos DS! On est désolé, on va finir le ménage!

-O.. Oui! Xavier à raison! On à mal agit! Je te le promet, maman, on ne le refera plus, mais ne nous prend pas nos consoles! On fera ce que tu veux.

-Tiens, je ne suis pas contre les regarder finir le ménage...

-Alexandra! Non, les garçons, vous n'aurez pas à tout faire seul, mais j'aimerais au moins que vous ayez la décence de nous aider, ok? »

Les deux garçons ont acquissiez, puis se sont précipiter vers des balais pour faire leur part dans le ménage familial, ce qui fit sourire leur mère qui les regarda. Elle était heureuse de finalement avoir sa famille rêvée, avec des enfants heureux, sans aucun problème. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle avait peur que cette paix ne puisse pas durer pour de bon... Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Elle se remit alors à nettoyer le comptoir de la cuisine, s'efforçant d'effacer la noirceur qui avait essayé d'envahir son cœur.

Le père de la famille, lui, était en parfait contrôle de ses sentiments. Calme, confiant, simplement heureux de voir ses quatre enfants si bien s'entendre dans une bonne famille. Il était convaincu d'être un bon père et que rien ne pourrait arrêter le rêve dans lequel il vivait.

De son côté, Alexandra était rassuré. Après un long moment d'attente, son petit frère commençait enfin à redevenir celui dont elle se rappelait, mais pourtant... Depuis qu'elle l'avait calmé à l'infirmerie, un drôle de sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté. Pourtant, malgré les nuits qu'elle avait passé à peu dormir et beaucoup réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas son sentiment. Elle ne faisait que se sentir mal. Coupable, peut être? Malade? Insécure? En danger? Ou encore, dangereuse? Mais elle le savait, elle avait aidé son frère, alors pourquoi autant de douleur? Elle se surprit à soupirer. Elle faisait tout le temps ça quand elle abandonnait une idée. Alex se décida donc à ne plus essayer de trouver de raison et reprit sa vie. De toute façon, ce sentiment allait finir par partir, tôt ou tard.

Ensuite, Xavier. Il passait rapidement à autre chose quand ça ne le concernait pas, non pas par égoïste, mais par naïveté. Il connaissait son frère, il savait que celui-ci ne voudrait pas qu'on le regarde comme de la porcelaine à protéger. Voila pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas s'en faire pour lui maintenant que tout était régler. La vie allait finalement pouvoir continuer. Plus d'inquiétude, plus de peur, juste du plaisir et des rires. Tout ce qu'il attendait, maintenant, c'était que les autres membres de sa famille le comprennent aussi.

De son côté, le tempérament de Céleste était plus que surprenant. Elle semblait être découragée de Xavier, même légèrement dégouter de lui. La petite fille ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait être aussi non-challant envers la situation! Elle ce disait que certes, pour le moment, la situation était stable, mais il lui en faudrait bien plus pour la considérer réglé. Une des choses qui la tracassait le plus était la réaction de Noah quand il voyait le lapin d'Alex, Lionel. Son frère était, à chaque fois sur la verge des larmes, mais avec une expression tellement vide sur le visage. Puis, de la confusion, comme si li même ne comprenait pas sa douleur, et il partait, essayant de fuir l'image du lapin. Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraitre, Céleste s'était déjà demander si son frère n'avait pas des pouvoirs surnaturels qui lui faisaient parler au lapin. Peut-être les deux étaient-ils liés? Mais l'esprit rationnel de la petite était rapidement revenu à la charge, et elle a simplement assumé que cela devait avoir un lien avec sa vie à l'orphelinat.

Puis Noah lui-même. L'enfant était profondément heureux. Pas une trace de douleur ou de tristesse n'envahissait son cœur. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Comme si son cerveau avait oublié comment être triste, comment douter. Sa vie était sa vie, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire si elle semblait décalée? Comme Xavier semblait avoir un état d'esprit semblable au siens, il restait très proche de lui. Pourtant, non pas que ça ne l'angoisse ou qu'il ne se pose des questions, mais l'enfant avait parfois des petit blanc de mémoire. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de crever son nuage et qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir, alors il oubliait. Oublier, ce n'était pas si grave, au final. Tu ne te souviens même plus que tu savais avait, alors pourquoi vouloir savoir? Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de sa vie à l'orphelinat, mais maintenant, il n'y portait plus aucun intérêt. Pourquoi le ferait-il? À quoi ça l'avancerait? Ces frères et sœurs avaient, une fois, essayé de savoir ce qui avait déclenché son choc nerveux, car paraitrait-il que leurs parents ne voulaient pas leur dire. Pourtant, l'enfant non plus n'a rien dit, leur affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappelé, et qu'il était maintenant en paix avec son passé, son présent et son futur. Et cette paix était un sentiment merveilleux.

Rapidement, maintenant que les six membres de la famille s'y étaient mit, le ménage de la maison fut fini et tous purent retourner vaquer à leurs occupation habituelles : Ray, le père, partit dans le jardin pour s'occuper des fleures et des légumes. Joanie, la mère, cuisinait le diner avec Alexandra, qui coupait les légumes. Xavier était retourné dans la chambre de Noah avec celui-ci pour faire une énième partie de Mario Kart. Céleste, elle, était assise nerveusement à coté de la fenêtre du salon. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un dans la famille invitait des amis à la maison, même si Kamill ne venait que pour faire des devoirs.

Au fond, elle ressentait aussi une légère inquiétude, sachant que ces deux frères ne seront jamais loin pour l'ennuyer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils agacent Kamill hors de l'école. Déjà qu'à l'école, elle tolère difficilement leurs blagues, alors chez-elle? Il en était hors de question.

« -Hey! Céleste! Qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec Kam? Je voulais lui montrer ma nouvelle BD!

-Ah! Noah! Je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher! Je... je vais étudier avec Kamill. On a des examens important qui approchent hemmm... Si tu veux, je vous laisserais un peu de temps avant que nous commencions notre étude?

-Ce serait génial! Merci Céleste!

-Mais, hemmm... Noah? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Parler? Mais de quoi? J'ai fais une connerie? Oh, je sais! Ne t'inquiète pas, Cel, je ne vais pas t'embarrasser devant Kam! C'est un événement tellement spécial que d'avoir un invité à la maison, alors je ne veux pas gâcher ça! Je tiendrais aussi Xavier au courent, je te promets que vous ne serez pas dérangés!

-Oui, bon, c'est très gentil, et crois moi, je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

-Ah.. Ah bon?

-S'il te plait Noah, pourrais-tu t'assoir?

-Oui, bien sur. Céleste? Tu me stress, là.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à stresser. C'est juste que... Disons... Tu as déjà pensé à te faire des amis de ton âge, Noah?

-Quoi?

-Oui, enfin, je veux dire... Des gens de ta classe. Tu passe ton temps avec mes amis ou avec Xavier et Alex. Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler avec les autres jeunes de ton âge...

-Je... c'est que...

-Noah? Pourquoi tu détourne le regard? Qu'est ce que tu me cache?

-R.. Rien! Je ne te cache rien!

-Ne me mens pas. Je le sais, quand tu mens. Alors, je me répète : Noah, qu'est ce que tu me caches?

-Mais... C'est... les gens de ma classe... Ils me font peur. Ils me dévisagent constamment et j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre! Je crois même qu'ils rient de mes cheveux...

-Vraiment? Mais tu aurais du m'en parler! J'aurais fait quelque chose! Mon dieu, Noah. Ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas ce que tu dois me cacher. Lundi, on essayra de trouver une solution, ok?

-Une solution..? Comme quoi?

-Hummm... Que dirais-tu qu'on te teigne les cheveux?

-Vraiment? Ce serait super! Merci Céleste, t'es la meilleure! »

Noah sauta alors dans les bras de sa sœur pour lui faire un câlin. Il était devenu très affectueux depuis sa crise, au grand bonheur de sa plus jeune sœur, qui adorait recevoir de son amour. Alors que Noah était dans les bras de sa sœur, il vit une voiture descendre l'allée et se stationner à l'entrée.

Voyant son frère fixer l'extérieur, Céleste fit de même, et lorsqu'elle vit Kamill sortir de la voiture, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Comme son frère s'était directement séparé d'elle, Céleste se leva pour aller à l'entrer accueillir son ami. Pour le coup, il était évident que c'était tout un événement dans la famille, car tous avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient pour se rendre à l'entrer et saluer l'invité. Alors que le bruit de la voiture des parents de Kamill partait, la porte s'ouvrit et le garçon se tenait là, devant toute la famille, un plat à la main.

« -Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame. Salut Alex, Xavier, Noah! Salut Cél! Hemm... je suis arrivé à l'heure du dinée, alors j'ai apporté un petit repas!

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Kamill. Je suis Joanie, la mère de Céleste.

-Et je suis Ray, le père des enfants. C'est une joie de vous rencontrer. Et merci pour le repas, Kamill! Voudrais-tu venir manger maintenant? Tu pourras travailler avec Céleste après.

-Oui, bien sur! Merci beaucoup! »

Tous se sont donc diriger vers la salle à manger pour se nourrir tous ensemble. Les enfants mettaient la table (sauf Kamill et Céleste qui discutaient) et les parents faisaient cuire le repas qu'avait apporté Kamill : de la viande de porc avec une sauce aux fruits.

Une fois la table mise, avec un couvert de plus, tout le monde s'est installer à la table et Ray a apporter le plat plein de viande à table, maintenant fumante car réchauffé au four. Les parents se sont alors assis eux aussi, ont servit tout le monde et tous se sont mit à manger en discutant de choses et d'autre. Après quelques minutes de discutions, les deux adultes se sont tut et se mirent à fixer l'invité. Rapidement, après un regard, les deux ce sont lever.

« -Désolé les enfants, mais Ray et moi devons aller parler un moment. Vous pouvez continuez de manger, nous reviendrons bientôt!

-Hemm.. Vous avez besoin d'aide? Tu sais, moi et Xavier on pourrait aider.

-Non non, Alex. Restez et surveillez les jeunes, tous les deux. Nous ne seront pas long. »

En se prenant la main, les deux adultes quittèrent la cuisine pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Ils prirent le temps de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir sur le lit, Joanie sortant son téléphone.

« -Jo... Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Voyons Ray! Tu as vu comme moi, tout à l'heure? Ces parents n'ont même pas vérifié s'il était bien entrer! On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

-Mais, on vient juste de sauver Noah! C'est bien trop risquer...

-Arrête! Ray, arrête! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Risquer? Comme si le risque devait nous empêcher d'agir! On est des héros, Ray. Pas des criminels. Si un enfant à besoin d'aide, nous DEVONS agir.

-Jo... Même si on est bon dans ce qu'on fait, il y a trop de risque.

-Tu.. Tu m'énerves. Je vais faire les recherches. J'enverrais Alex sur le terrain.

-Encore? Non, Jo... C'est trop tôt...

-Laisse-moi au moins trouver des preuves!

-Ok... Bien sur. Mais on habite trop proche. Il faudrait... Déménager?

-Déménager... Oui! Totalement! C'est la solution! On pose les bases aux enfants dès maintenant! Si on commence assez tôt, peut importe le choix, nous seront prêt! Tu te rends compte, Ray, on va pouvoir sauv...

-OH MON DIEU! NOAH! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS? »

Suite au cri affolé de leur plus jeune fille, les deux parents ont rapidement quitté leur chambre pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, la panique était totale. Tous les jeunes étaient autour du plus petit, en larmes. Noah était au sol, le visage paniquer, se tenant la gorge, totalement enflée.

« -Maman! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! On mangeait, puis il a commencé à se plaindre d'avoir mal, et, et, il s'est écrouler!

-C'est bon, Céleste. On va appeler l'ambulance.

-NON! Ray, non.. On... Apporte-le dans son lit. J'ai une autre alternative. Je.. Je vais aller chercher des médicaments. Les enfants, allez dans vos chambre.

-Mais, maman! Noah! Il va vraiment ma-..

-ALEX, TU ÉCOUTES. APPORTE TON FRÈRES, TA SŒUR ET SON AMIS DANS TA CHAMBRE.

-O.. Oui maman. »

Les jeunes ont été dans la chambre d'Alex, les parents ont apporté Noah dans sa chambre. L'ambiance était noire et la pression de savoir la vie de Noah en danger était insupportable.


End file.
